FORGIVEN
by Pandora's Vault
Summary: My True Family's Universe: Situado depois da Ordem da Fénix. Ignora os livros 6 e 7. Uma carta pode ser a chave para que as vidas de Bellatrix Lestrange e de Harry Potter se unam por um bem chamado Família. Slash. HIATUS
1. Memories

**: Name.: **_The Black's: My True Family_  
**.: Author.: **_Pandora Narcissa Black_

**.: Spoilers.: **_5º Livro: Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix._

**.: Disclaimer.: **_J. K. Rowling é a autora do mundo e personagens de Harry Potter._

**.: Personagens.: **_Andrômeda Tonks; Bellatrix Lestrange; Blaise Zabini ; Draco Malfoy ; Harry Potter ; Nymphadora Tonks ; Narcissa Malfoy ; Pansy Parkinson ; Rodolphus Lestrange; Sirius Black; Theodore Nott; Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort_

**.: Summary.: **_Bellatrix tem um sonho estranho com Lilly Potter. Recupera umas estranhas recordações e escreve ás suas irmãs, Andrômeda e Narcissa, a contar-lhes. Com mais clareza, toma uma decisão e vai atrás do seu amor._

**.: 1º Chapter.: **_Memories_

_.: Mansão Black-Lestrange.:_

_.: Quarto Roxo Azulado.:_

_.: Sonho de Bellatrix.:_

Encontrava-se num sítio estranho, ela sabia. Sentia os seus cabelos a esvoaçarem, sincronizados com o movimento da sua camisa de noite. Não encontrava nada a seu redor, a não ser relva. Muita relva.

Ouviu passos. Elegantemente, virou-se para trás. E viu-a. Lilly Potter. Os cabelos ruivos caíam pelo corpo esbelto, coberto por seda branca e os olhos verdes a reflectirem harmonia.

Adoptou um olhar frio, que causou uma doce gargalhada de Lilly.

- Tem calma, Bellatrix, não vou fazer-te mal.

- Que queres de mim, sangue de lama? – perguntou, com desdém.

- Chama-me Lilly, Bellatrix. – a voz era calma e quente. – Que quero de ti, perguntas-me. A tua concentração.

- Perdão? – a cara era um poema de gozo.

- Tenho umas memórias para te mostrar, Bellatrix. Algo que deves saber. Acompanha-me.

- Aonde estamos? – começou a acompanhá-la, na caminhada. Notou que Lilly sobrevoava a uns centímetros do chão. Olhou para a frente e viu um enorme castelo, quase do tamanho de Hogwarts. Branco.

- Na Cidade Celestial. Mais conhecida como a Cidade dos Anjos. – revelou, surpreendendo.

- Eu morri? – quase guinchou, fazendo rir, novamente Lilly.

- Não sejas tonta, Bellatrix. Só te quero ajudar a ver algo que te pertence. Mas antes, diz-me. Como está Harry?

- Ei! Sou inimiga dele e estou-me a borrifar se ele está bem ou não!

/- _Ainda…/ _- pensou, tristemente Lilly. – OK. Pergunta errada. – suspirou. Os guardas celestiais prestaram uma reverência a Lilly, correspondidos pela mesma e entraram. Tudo era branco. Celestial.

Bella entrou numa sala espaçosa e acolhedora decorada de branco. Ao centro de todos os sofás, estava um pensatório.

- Senta-te. Desejas tomar algo, antes de tudo? – perguntou, Lilly, amavelmente.

- Chá. – respondeu, fria.

Um lindo conjunto de porcelana celestial apareceu. Lilly verteu o chá, na taça e Bella viu o seu conteúdo. Arroxeado.

- Uva. – disse, vendo a sua curiosidade. Bella bebeu-o e espantou-se ao ver sabor tão delicioso. Mas não o expressou. Lilly soprou o líquido, tentando-o manter gelado. Respirou fundo, apreciando o súbito silêncio. Rompeu-o, falando:

- Não é meu filho.

- Desculpa?

- Harry não é meu filho. Nem de James.

Bellatrix, teria derrubado a taça, senão fosse por um rápido movimento de Lilly.

- O quê?

- Será melhor que vejas por ti mesma… - sussurrou.

- Espera, espera! Que tenho eu a ver com o estúpido do Potter Jr.?

- Já verás… - sussurrou, novamente.

Fez um movimento e o pensatório mostrou uma imagem. E Bellatrix quase se desmaia.

**_- Sirius? _**– sussurro de uma Bellatrix, de quinze anos.

**_- Bella. Tudo bem contigo? _**– a figura de um Sirius jovem.

_**- Sim. E contigo?**_

**_- Também. Sucede algo? _**– notou a cor nas suas bochechas.

_**- Porquê que perguntas?**_

_**- Estás a corar. Tens a certeza que não se passa nada?**_

**_- Não. Não tenho a certeza. O que sei é que te quero, muito mais que um amigo, irmão ou primo. Te amo. _**

_**- …**_

_**- Provavelmente, não sentes o mesmo por mim, mas eu entendo, isto é algo que o tempo cure.**_

**_- Espera…_** - Sirius pareceu despertar de um transe. **_– Eu sempre senti um carinho diferente, por ti, diferente ao de Andy ou Cissa. Com a nossa separação, por estarmos em casas diferentes e com novos amigos, comecei a sentir a tua falta, desesperadamente. E entendi. Também te amo. _**

_**E os dois uniram-se num beijo apaixonante. **_

- Recordas-te disto? – perguntou Lilly, após uns minutos de silêncio.

- Sim, mas…que tem isto a ver com o estúpido Potter? – grunhiu a mais velha ex. Black.

- Observa.

**_Bellatrix Lestrange em adulta. Mais ao menos aos vinte e dois anos. Sentada num sofá na casa dela. _**

_**Faz umas semanas que casara com Rodolphus Lestrange. Um matrimónio de conveniência. **_

**_- Seu idiota pulgão. Sirius, seu imbecil! Sirius, seu cara de pau! Sirius, seu filho da mãe. Sirius, cabeça de papão. – _**trinta xingamentos depois. – **_Porquê que não acreditaste em mim? Eu avisei-te. Matrimónio com o deficiente do Rodolphus. Por conveniência. Porquê aquele escândalo todo?_**

_**Caminhou até ao quarto de banho e olhou-se no espelho. **_

_**- Que farias se te dissesse que estou grávida e que esse filho é teu?**_

- E então? – insistiu Lilly.

- Lembro-me que me apaixonei por Sirius, sim, não nego, mas esta parte é confusa. Grávida?

- Sim. Engravidas-te e com a ajuda das tuas irmãs, lograste esconder a tua barriga de Rodolphus. Tomaste a decisão de não dizer nada a Sirius, como pagamento. Então, começaste a odiá-lo e…

- … aliei-me ao Lord das Trevas. – completou Bellatrix.

- Sim. – concordou lentamente Lilly. – Havias escolhido o nome do garoto e estavas pronta para traze-lo ao mundo.

- Que sucedeu? Eu não me lembro de munda coisa…

Como resposta, a esposa de James olhou para o pensatório.

_**Bellatrix acordou. Tinha realizado o parto. Tocou a barriga. Lisa. Entrou em pânico. O bebé?**_

**_Incorporou-se e escutou uma mulher chorar. Lilly Potter. Ignorou-a, mas uma enfermeira entrou com um belo bebé de cabelos castanhos-escuros. _**

_**- Parabéns. **_

_**Ignorou-a e tomou o bebé. Este dormia. Olhou, novamente para Lilly que a olhava agora, com a inveja nos olhos verdes. Mirou o bebé. Trabalhava para o Dark Lord; era esposa de Rodolphus e o filho não era dele. Temia por ele. Viu a enfermeira a ir-se embora.**_

_**- Espere. **_

_**- Sucede algo, Sra. Lestrange?**_

_**- Alguém sabe que perdeste o bebé, Potter?**_

_**- N-Não. **_

_**- Óptimo. Eu não posso ficar com ele. Não posso. Não posso dar-lhe uma vida feliz. E sei que tu e o Potter vão dar-lhe uma boa vida. **_

_**- Nem te atrevas, Lestrange. Ele tem o teu sangue, nunca será um Potter.**_

**_- Vocês conseguirão. – _**entregou-lhe o bebé. **_– Você é a única testemunha. Não conte nada, se aprecia a sua vida. – _**fez uns quantos feitiços e o bebé ficou com os cabelos pretos e, possivelmente, os olhos verdes. Entregou a varinha para Lilly. **_– Sabes o que fazer. _**

_**Lilly chorou, feliz e triste ao mesmo e Bellatrix soltou uma lágrima. O feitiço, saiu dos lábios de Lilly e Bella fechou os olhos, recebendo o feitiço em cheio. **_

Bellatrix tinha a boca, levemente aberta e os olhos com lágrimas. Não só matou o amor da sua vida, como desprezou o seu próprio filho. Olhou para Lilly.

- Ele não sabe, mas merece saber. Não te culpes. Fizeste o que achaste correcto, na altura. Mas ele merece saber, nem que seja por meio de uma carta. Fala com as tuas irmãs, também. Também merecem saber que têm um sobrinho. Tens a oportunidade de rejeitares o Lord e começares a lutar pela sua confiança. Boa sorte, Bellatrix.

E tudo começou a ficar distante, mas Bellatrix não deu conta. Estava metida em pensamentos e lágrimas.

_.: Fim do Sonho de Bellatrix._

Abriu os olhos. Estava no seu quarto. Recordava-se. Ela tinha um filho. De Sirius. Levantou-se, mas o braço de Rodolphus, impediu-a.

- Estás bem, Bella? Noto-te preocupada…

- Estou bem. Vou beber água. – e saiu do quarto. Correu em direcção á sala e, com as mãos a tremer, tirou duas folhas de pergaminho. Sentou-se e começou a escrever:

"_Querida Irmã Andromeda,_

_Não vou começar com formalidade, Andy. Vou contar-te uma coisa. Quando era jovem, apaixonei-me por Sirius e namorei com ele durante muito tempo. Mas ele cortou comigo, quando soube que a mãe me queria casar com Rodolphus. Achou que eu também queria. Eu fiquei grávida e graças a ti e Cissa, logrei esconder isso de Rodolphus. Nove meses depois, tive um menino de cabelos castanhos-escuros. Mas, trabalhava para o Lord, nessa época. Dei o bebé a Lilly Evans, que tinha perdido o dela. Sabes de quem falo, verdade? Converte-o num Black. Treina-o. Levas as minhas memórias juntas, para veres no pensatório, para acreditares em mim. Igual a que Narcissa. Eu vou para o Departamento dos Mistérios. Sei como tirar Sirius do véu. Vai buscá-lo. Vou á meia-noite de amanhã. Venham comigo. Tu e Narcissa. Depois, vão a Gringotts e recolham o testamento dele. A minha fortuna Black vai toda para as mãos dele. _

_Sirius vai ficar com a custódia dele, se algo me acontecer. Como a inocência dele, ainda não está provada, ele fica nas vossas mãos. Impeçam Rodolphus de lhe por as mãos, caso descubra e reclame a custodia. _

_Tua irmã,_

_Bellatrix"_

"_Querida Narcissa,_

_Não tenho tempo para explicações, mas vai ter comigo e com Andy ao Departamento dos Mistérios, sem ninguém saber. Vou tirar Sirius do véu. Andrômeda explica-te o resto._

_Tua irmã,_

_Bellatrix"_

Colocou-as num envelope e atou-os á pata da coruja, que voou pela noite dentro. Secou uma lágrima e rabiscou mais umas palavras numa filha de pergaminho e soltou outra coruja, para Gringotts. Subiu as escadas e deitou-se na cama, cobrindo-se e ignorando o braço de Rodolphus na sua cintura.

_.: No dia seguinte.:  
.: Malfoy's Manor.:_

_.: Quarto de Narcissa/Lucius.:_

Narcissa acordou naquela manhã a tremer de frio. Desde que Lucius fora enviado para Azkaban, Cissa tinha mais liberdade, ainda que lamentasse a ausência do marido e a queda do apelido Malfoy. Chamou um elfo, que lhe preparou um banho quente. Vestiu uma bela túnica de seda da china azul e penteou o cabelo loiro, elegantemente. Ouviu uns ruídos e viu uma coruja parda á janela. Abriu-a e a coruja entrou, pousando a carta e tornando a sair. Narcissa leu-a rapidamente e empalideceu visivelmente. Algo sucedera com a sua irmã, Bella. Correu as escadas abaixo, ignorando as chamadas do seu filho Draco e parou na lareira. Pegou um pouco de pós de flu e gritou:

- Mansão Black-Tonks, Quarto de Andromeda!

E desapareceu.

_.: Mansão Black-Tonks.:_

_.: Quarto Cinza.:_

Quando Narcissa chegou, soltou um bufo. A sua irmã do meio, nunca fora daquelas de cumprir horários. Dormia, enrolada nas mantas e a carta em cima da mesa.

- Andrômeda, desperta! – chamou.

Obteve um gemido.

- Andrômeda Belinda Black Tonks, desperta imediatamente! – a mulher de cabelos cor de mel abriu os olhos azuis, bocejando.

- Cissa? Que raios fazes aqui na minha casa? – resmungou, observando-a.

- Arranja-te. Estou a tua espera na sala. – e saiu.

-Ei!

_.: Meia hora depois.:  
.: Sala castanha.:_

Andrômeda desceu as escadas. O cabelo solto e desalinhado, não combinava com a túnica negra. Narcissa rolou os olhos, quando a viu.

- Mãe! – Cissa massajou a cabeça. – Vamos a Dia….Tia Narcissa!

- Tonks, Pandora, tenho um assunto sério a conversar com Narcissa. Saiam de uma vez.

- Adeus, tia Narcissa. – a mais nova encaminhou-se para a lareira e gritou: - Diagon-All! – e desapareceu.

- Sucede algo, mãe? – perguntou, olhando para as irmãs Black.

- Não, Nymphadora. Podes retirar-te?

- Que mau humor. E não me chames Nymphadora! – sussurrou. – Adeus, Narcissa. Diagon-All!

O silêncio reinou. Andrômeda pediu o café da manhã para ambas e perguntou:

- Que te traz por cá, Narcissa?

- Bellatrix.

- Que fez ela desta vez? Já não lhe bastou, matar Sirius? – rosnou, friamente.

A loira suspirou e tirou ambas cartas, para cima da mesa.

- Que é isso? – perguntou, novamente Andy.

- Bellatrix mandou-me esta carta pela noite e a ti também. – explicou, lentamente. – Espera-nos á meia-noite no Departamento dos Mistérios. Esta é a tua carta. – sublinhou, entregando-a. Andrômeda leu o pergaminho, empalidecendo e arregalando os olhos. Narcissa estranhou isso.

- Que conta ela?

- Ela…filho..Potter…Sirius…Departamento…- balbuciou.

- Perdão, Andy? – inclinou uma sobrancelha loura.

- Diz aqui que ela namorou com Sirius, quando era nova e que terminaram, quando a mãe a casou com Lestrange. Que descobriu que estava grávida e o pai era Sirius. Graças a nós, conseguiu esconder a barriga. Uniu-se ao Lord, por ódio. Nove meses depois, deu á luz. Lilly Potter perdeu o filho e Bellatrix entregou-lhe o dela, sabendo que corria perigo, se o Lord soubesse do miúdo. Quer que nós treinemos o miúdo para ser um Black e descubra as suas origens. Vai ao DdM, resgatar Sirius.

- E quem é o miúdo? – as memórias haviam sido recuperadas e ambas recordavam-se de tudo.

- Harry Potter.

_Olá! _

_Espero que gostem desta nova história, onde as minhas personagens favoritas estão unidas entre si. _

_Comentários, se querem o segundo capitulo!_

_Pandora Narcissa Black_


	2. Family

**.: Name: **_The Black's: My True Family_

**.: Author.: **_Pandora Narcissa Black_

**.: Spoilers.: **_5º Livro: Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix_

**.: Disclaimer.: **_J. K. Rowling é a autora do mundo e personagens de Harry Potter._

**.: Personagens.: **_Andrômeda Tonks; Bellatrix Lestrange; Blaise Zabini; Draco Malfoy ; Harry Potter ; Nymphadora Tonks ; Narcissa Malfoy ; Pansy Parkinson ; Rodolphus Lestrange; Sirius Black, Theodore Nott, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort_

**.: Summary.: **_Harry Potter recebe cartas misteriosas. As irmãs Black encontram-se e preparam o ritual. Quando Harry dá um passeio, conhece Andrômeda._

**.: 2º Chapter.: **_Família_

_.: Horas antes.:_

_.: Privet Drive nº 4.:_

Das sombras da noite, podia-se distinguir uma figura. Musculada, mas delgada. Serena, mas triste. Harry Potter.

Os olhos verdes, tão opacos. Novamente, uma lágrima rolou. E com a mão, limpou. Levantou-se do chão duro do sótão e permitiu-se observar. Começara a treinar, mal colocara pés em casa. Mudara-se para o sótão, onde passa o tempo inteiro. Olhou para o relógio. Meia-noite. Tinha dezasseis anos. Não tarda os cartões dos seus amigos chegavam. E sucedeu. Cartas e presentes dos seus melhores amigos. Leu-os todos e guardou-os no baú. Quando se preparava para deitar, viu duas corujas. Estranhas. Tirou-lhes as cartas da pata e leu a primeira:

"_Querido filho,_

_Não sei como hei-de começar a escrever esta carta, pois era suposto, que nos devíamos odiar. O meu nome é Bellatrix Natalie Black L. tua mãe. Não te surpreendas, nem me odeies. Junto desta carta, estão as minhas memórias, onde poderás ver a minha adolescência e até o dia, em que decidi entregar-te aos Potters, sabendo que o Dark Lord ia querer-te como trapo. Não fiques zangado, nem nada do género. Ninguém sabia disto, a não ser eu, Lilly e uma enfermeira. O teu pai, perguntas-te. Verdade? É Sirius. Sirius Órion Black, para ser precisa. Não te culpes, nem me culpes a mim, que estou desfeita. Só eu e Dark Lord sabemos como tirá-lo de lá. Vou lá buscá-lo. Prometo. Com Narcissa e Andrômeda. _

_Aviso-te, que este ritual é muito poderoso e eu poderei morrer, mas conseguir trazer, o teu pai de volta. Se morrer, estarei ao teu lado. Não duvides disso. Não em presença, mas em espírito. Advirto-te, também, que Sirius não sabe nada deste assunto, por isso, não esperes uma reacção imediata. _

_Tens curiosidades? Obviamente. _

_Nome verdadeiro?_

_Syth Elliot Black (Seria Black novamente se estivesse casada com Sirius)._

_Físico?_

_Cabelos castanhos-escuros. Olhos? Boa pergunta, quando peguei em ti, dormias que nem um anjo. Não faço ideia. _

_Mais alguma coisa?_

_És um sangue-pura, sobrinho de Narcissa e Andromeda, primo de Draco; Nymphadora e Pandora, a irmã mais nova de Tonks. _

_Não sei que mais dizer-te. Ah! Se sobreviver, lutarei para obter a tua confiança e dar-te-ei carinho, ainda que só me dês desprezo. Sei que cometi erros e vou tentar consertá-los. Em quanto á tua tutela, ficas com Sirius, mas como ainda é procurado, ou ficas com Andrômeda ou Narcissa. _

_Outra coisa. Rodolphus Lestrange não tem nenhum poder sobre ti, portanto não pode obter a tua tutela. _

_Mandei uma carta a Gringotts. Isto, que estás a ler é um testamento. E, claro está, que apesar de filho adoptivo dos Potters, ficas com a sua fortuna. E a dos Black (minha e de Sirius) é tua. _

_A mansão em Miami, está ao teu serviço. _

_Os jactos e helicópteros a mesma coisa. _

_Mais uns apartamentos e jóias ao teu dispor. _

_Queria-te pedir, que tomasses conta de Narcissa e Andrômeda. Acho que é só._

_Estou orgulhosa de ti, apesar de pouco saber, mas espero conhecer-te melhor. _

_Tua mãe,_

_Bellatrix Black"_

Surpreso. Harry Potter estava surpreso. A sua maior inimiga era Bellatrix Lestrange. A suposta assassina do seu padrinho, quer dizer, pai. A sua mente estava uma confusão. Pegou rapidamente nas memórias e viu-as imensas vezes, tentando pensar que era um pesadelo. Mas não era. E aquilo fê-lo sentir-se pior. Conduzira o seu próprio pai a uma armadilha. Ele era um monstro. Chorou. Pela sua mãe, pai e pais adoptivos. Ele era um idiota de primeira.

Leu a próxima carta.

"_Estimado Sr. Syth E. Black,_

_Ou deverei escrever Harry J. Potter? Está correcto o primeiro. Devo informá-lo que a sua mãe deixou o seu testamento e, que juntamente com as contas dos seus pais adoptivos, faz de si a pessoa mais rica de Inglaterra. _

_Tranquilize-se. Não contaremos a ninguém. A chave da sua conta, vai junto da pulseira dos Black._

_Com sinceridade,_

_Ernest Groovy,_

_Director Geral dos Testamentos de Gringotts"_

Abriu a outra e ultima carta:

"_Estimado Sobrinho_

_Nossos nomes são: Andrômeda B. B. T. e Narcissa A. B. M. tuas tias. Supúnhamos que estavas confuso e tivemos a amabilidade de permitir a tua estadia na Mansão Black-Tonks, onde te treinaremos para seres um autentico Black. _

_Não estás sozinho. _

_Dia 2 de Agosto, encontra-me a mim, Andrômeda, na praia á meia-noite. Dou-te uma rápida explicação. Traz as tuas coisas._

_Tuas tias,_

_Andrômeda e Narcissa"_

- Vão ter que lutar pela minha confiança… - sussurrou.

_.: 1 de Agosto.:_

_.: Meia-noite, DdM.:_

- Bellatrix? – sussurrou Andrômeda ás sombras.

- Aqui. – disse a morena. Estava frente ao véu. – Fizeram o que pedi? Aonde está Narcissa?

- Sim. Cissa ficou em casa á nossa espera. Como estás?

- Bem. – mentiu. – Algo deslocada, mas bem. Está tudo pronto para o ritual? Translador e etc?

- Tudo. Mas diz-me, como é que o vais tirar daí?

- Espera e verás. - posicionou-se frente ao véu. Murmurou umas palavras em latim. Andrômeda afastou-se e as portas do véu abriram. Uma forte luz, obrigou a mulher de cabelos cor de mel a tapar os olhos. Bellatrix entrou nessa luz e minutos que pareceram horas, depois, voltou um corpo pálido e ossudo nos braços. O véu fechou-se e ambos corpos caíram inconscientes.

Andrômeda apressou-se a revisá-los e suspirou, quando viu que estavam bem. Levitou-os com a varinha e desapareceu, com o translador.

_.: Mansão Black-Tonks.:_

_.: Quarto Azul.:_

Andrômeda dormia, num cadeirão, coberta por uma fina manta. Bellatrix e Sirius estavam ligados a várias máquinas, em coma. Narcissa esfregou os olhos. O sono estava a matá-la.

Sentiu um aperto no ombro. Uma sonolenta Andrômeda, falou:

- Dorme. Eu cuido deles agora.

Cissa assente e senta-se, onde antes havia estado a sua irmã e adormece rapidamente. Andromeda revisou o soroe tornou a sentar-se. Os dois estavam em coma. Oxalá se salvassem.

_.: No dia seguinte.:_

_.: Meia-noite, praia. Encontro de Harry e Andrômeda.:_

Harry sentou-se na areia, saboreando o sabor do mal. A varinha bailava nos dedos e os bolsos das calças estavam com as suas coisas, encolhidas.

- Harry Potter?

Levantou-se e olhou Andrômeda. Tão parecida e tão diferente á sua amiga, Nymphadora. Cabeceou.

- Andrômeda Black-Tonks.

Caiu o silêncio.

- Como estão? Ela logrou tirá-lo do véu?

- Logrou. Mas estão mal. Ambos. – espantou-se ao ver o olhar preocupado do seu sobrinho. – Estão em coma.

- Há hipóteses de se salvarem?

- São quase nulas. – revelou, suspirando pesadamente.

- Nem mesmo com doação de magia?

- Que nem se tem ocorra dizer isso, Syth! – chamou-lhe pelo verdadeiro nome, surpreendendo-o. – Os teus pais têm que se safar disto sozinhos. Não podes fazer nada.

- Que posso fazer então para os ajudar? – sussurrou.

- Que tal não te alterares, nem pensares em situações desesperadas?

Harry sorriu, suavemente. Caminhou até Andy e abraçou-a, escondendo o rosto no seu pescoço.

- Obrigado. – sussurrou, imaginou que Andy estava a sorrir, pois notou os braços delgados a abraçarem-lhe. – Têm é que se esforçar muito para conseguir a minha confiança.

- Lutaremos por ela, Syth.

Andrômeda apertou uma pedra e ambos desapareceram.

_.: Mansão Black-Tonks.:_

_.: Quarto Azul.:_

Narcissa elevou os olhos, quando notou a presença da sua irmã e sobrinho, no quarto. Um pouco de enojo, curiosidade e carinho, era visível nos olhos azuis. Harry olhou-a e inclinou a cabeça, com respeito.

- Presumo que sabes quem ela é.

- Narcissa.

- Bem, estás na minha casa. Se necessitares de algo, chama a Zucky, que ela ajuda-te. Se acontecer algo com eles, chama-nos. E fala baixo, tenho as minhas filhas a dormir.

- Podem-me deixar sozinho com eles, por uns instantes?

Narcissa olhou para a irmã, que duvidou por uns segundos, mas assentiu. As duas saíram e Harry puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao centro da cama matrimonial, dividia ao meio por magia. Pegou na mão de Bellatrix e de Sirius e apertou-as, fortemente.

- Despertem. Não me deixem só. Não agora.

Não obteve resposta. Suspirou e inclinou a cabeça, adormecendo. Quando Narcissa entrou para o revisar, surpreendeu-se ao encontrá-lo, de mãos entrelaçadas ás dos seus pais. Não pode evitar em dar um pequeno sorriso. Pareciam…uma família. Cobriu-o com uma manta e beijou-lhe a fronte, marcada.

Saiu silenciosa. E Harry, agora Syth enrolou-se mais ás mantas. Tinha uma longa vida pela frente. Ele era um Black.

_Aqui está o segundo capítulo. É um pouco mais curto, mas interessante, na minha opinião. _

_Comentários, criticas! Alguma coisa? Sugestões?_

_Pandora Narcissa Black_


	3. Emptiness

**.: Name.: **_The Black's: My True Family_

**.: Author.: **_Pandora Narcissa Black_

**.: Warnings.: **_SB x BL; HP x DM; NT x RL; AT x SS; NM x ?_

**.: Disclaimer.: **_JK Rowling_

**.: Spoilers.: **_5º Livro_

**.: Summary.:**_" Os olhos violetas fitam o corpo inerte daquele que um dia foi o seu amor." " – São poucas as hipóteses que tem de viver…" "- Está em coma, Bella." " – Não me deixes. Te amo…" "Sirius Black abriu os olhos."_

**.: 3º Chapter.: **_Emptiness (Vazio)_

Os primeiros dias para Harry ou Syth, não foram fáceis. Após uma semana de convivência com Andrômeda, Narcissa, Pandora e Tonks, que descobriram o sucedido, Harry aprendeu a comportar-se como um verdadeiro Black. O modo de caminhar não teve de modificar, pois, segundo Narcissa, os Blacks caminham com tranquilidade e confiança. E isso, ele sabia fazer. Depois, com uma poção, descobriu o verdadeiro aspecto. Olhos violeta-azulados e cabelos castanhos-escuros. E teve um treino especial. Teve que executar o domínio da espada, magia sem varinha e o chicote. Simples? Ao princípio, Harry achava que sim, mas enganou-se redondamente. Narcissa fora a sua 'professora' nesses ramos. Harry gostava da mulher, mas era difícil de compreender. Segundo Tonks, Lucius morrera de um enfarte, durante um ataque de death eaters. Com Andrômeda, praticava feitiços; transfigurações; poções; aritmância e runas antigas. Tonks, que se oferecera para ajudar, deu-lhe animagia; medimagia, metamorfologia. Com a jovem Pandora, faziam o que os adolescentes normais faziam. Discotecas; sexo e filmes.

Ora, conversava agora com Pandora, também metamorfaga; quando sentiu uma aura. Débil, mas poderosa. Familiar para ele. Pedindo á prima para chamar as tias, correu escada a cima, para o quarto dos pais. Olhou para o pai. Não era ele, então…

Sentou-se na beira da cama e acarinhou os cabelos da sua mãe, sussurrando palavras inaudíveis.

Andy e Cissa entraram no quarto.

- Syth, sai daqui.

- Não sonhe, tia Andy. Não vou deixá-la aqui. – protestou o adolescente.

- Não se trata de querer ou não. É uma ordem, Syth. Uma ordem para ser cumprida.

O jovem tentou protestar, mas o azul dos olhos das suas tias, deixavam bem claro que não. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, depositando a confiança nas tias.

- Vá lá, Bella, desperta. – suplicou Narcissa, á beira das lágrimas.

- Vamos lá, sua idiota! Acorda!

- Andy! – repreendeu a mais nova ex. Black. – Não ligues Bellatrix. Acorda. Tens-me a mim e a Andy preocupadas.

- E Syth! Ele precisa de ti, irmãzinha.

- Isso. Tens que acordar. Tens que o ver. Tem os teus olhos e o teu carácter.

- E a tua teimosia, também. – seguiu Andrômeda. – Tens que despertar. És uma Black.

- Não uma Lestrange. És uma Black. – concluiu Narcissa.

No meio do diálogo, nenhum gesto ou som, por parte da mulher. A lividez já se tinha instalado, igual a que a magreza. As duas Blacks estavam desesperadas. Mas não eram as únicas…

_**.: Mente de Bellatrix.:**_

- Que demónios faço aqui?!

Ninguém lhe respondeu. A sua voz fez eco. Estava desesperada. Começou a correr, tropeçando no largo vestido branco e tornando a levantar-se. Não havia luz nem obscuridade. Somente silêncio. Silêncio e vazio.

- Isto é a morte?!

Novamente, a voz grave e irónica da mulher fez eco. Exasperada, Bellatrix senta-se no chão, com a cabeça nas pernas.

_- Vá lá, Bella, desperta…_

- Cissa?

_- Vamos lá, sua idiota! Acorda!_

- Andy… - gargalhou. Levantou-se. Não trazia o vestido branco, mas uma túnica negra, rasgada. Sentiu-se débil. Deu passo, caminhando em frente, mas não sabia onde estava. Até que viu. Um homem de cabelos castanhos-escuros e olhos azuis, risonho e alegre, abraçava uma mulher, com o rosto tapado pela sombra, que dava a mãe a um rapaz muito parecido com o adulto. Tentou correr até eles, mas as suas pernas não se mexiam. Deixou cair as lágrimas, vendo como a sua família era feliz sem ela.

A imagem mudou. Era um cemitério. O mesmo rapaz, tinha um ramo de jasmim. Bella viu-o a ajoelhar-se e a acarinhar uma fotografia. Observou o carinho em que a beijava e depositava. Não ouviu as palavras, nem notou as poucas lágrimas que caíam pelos olhos. Só viu um homem, com a mesma idade que o outro, cujo corpo e rosto eram sombras. Fitou o beijo que o recém-chegado depositou na nuca do jovem e soltou um sorriso.

Mirou-os desaparecerem e caminhou até á campa. O que viu, deixou-a gelada.

_Aqui pertence Bellatrix Natalie Black Black_

_Cuja valentia e coragem,_

_Como o amor e ódio, pelos amigos e inimigos,_

_Fez dela uma grande mulher. _

_Estará, sempre nos nossos corações._

_1967 – 2010_

Morta? Ela estava morta? A sua mente estava vazia. O tempo que ficou parada, olhando para a campa, fora a eternidade. Foi despertada…

_- Acorda.Tens-me a mim e a Andy preocupadas…_

_- E Syth! Ele precisa te ti, irmãzinha._

Bellatrix começou a correr, contra o vento, as lágrimas já secas.

- Narcissa! Andrômeda! Syth! Toda a gente?! Aonde estão??? SIRIUS!

_- Isso. Tens que acordar. Tens que o ver. Tem os teus olhos e o teu carácter. _

_- E a tua teimosia, também. Tens que despertar. És uma Black. _

_- Não uma Lestrange. És uma Black._

Ela não era uma Lestrange. Nunca seria uma Lestrange. Ela FOI; É e SEMPRE será uma BLACK.

Estava feliz. O seu filho estava com as suas irmãs e era parecido com ela. Mas… e Sirius? Ela trouxera-o.

- Andy? Podes dizer-me que sucede com Sirius? – não obteve resposta. – Narcissa?

_- Abre os olhos, Bellatrix Natalie Black._

_- Andrômeda tem razão, Bella. Abre os olhos e saberás tudo. _

Abrir os olhos. Abrir os olhos.

_Abre os olhos._

Abri os olhos. Porquê?

_O teu filho necessita de ti._

O meu filho. Syth…

_E Sirius necessita de ti…Vai necessitar-te mais que nunca…_

Sirius…

_Por eles, Bellatrix._

Por vocês será!

_**.: Actualidade.:**_

Andrômeda acarinhava o cabelo da sua irmã mais nova, que chorava agarrada a ela. Bellatrix…Olhou para a porta que se abriu. Syth tinha os olhos com lágrimas e estava abraçado a si mesmo.

- Tia Andy? Tia Cissa?

Black-Tonks negou com a cabeça, tristemente. Os olhos violeta-azulados com detalhes prateados, ficaram negros de repente.

- Não…

- S-Syth…- sussurrou Narcissa, assustada e libertando-se da sua irmã.

- Não! Ela não….Não!!!

O adolescente saiu do quarto e Andrômeda foi atrás dele, sabendo onde ele estaria. Narcissa abafou um soluço e olhou para a sua irmã novamente. Acercou-se e depositou um beijo sob a testa gelada, a tempo de ver a irmã a mexer a mão esquerda.

Empalidecendo visivelmente, Narcissa sentou-se no fundo da cama, acompanhando os movimentos débeis da irmã.

Ouviu-a a tossir e quase gritou de alegria ou ver os olhos violetas de Bella. Tirou-lhe o tubo da boca da irmã e abraçou-a, chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

Bellatrix deu um sorriso pequeno e afastou, com suavidade, o corpo da irmã mais nova.

- Tive tantas saudades, Bella. – murmurou, mas logo explodiu. – Nunca mais te atrevas a cometer uma loucura dessas, Bellatrix Natalie Black! Quase nos matas de preocupação!

- Q-Quanto m-me fizeste f-falta, C-Cissa. –gaguejou com voz rouca.

- Esta é a Bellatrix que eu conheço. Sarcástica e irónica.

Soltaria uma risada, se não tivesse olhado para a esquerda.

Os olhos violetas fitam o corpo inerte daquele que um dia foi o seu amor. Delgado, pálido e com os cabelos pelos ombros. Um pouco de barba. Sirius…

Esticou-se e tocou-lhe na mão, assustando-se ao ver a frieza que esta tinha. Como lendo os pensamentos da irmã, Narcissa revelou:  
- São poucas as hipóteses que tem de viver…

- Que tem ele? – perguntou, acarinhando os largos cabelos escuros, sem se voltar para a irmã. Ouviu-a suspirar e escutou.

- Está em coma, Bella.

Surpresa, virou-se para irmã e fixou o violeta no azul. Estava apagado.

- Q-Que…?

- Vocês estão em coma á um mês e meio. – revelou. – Ele está muito gasto, Bella. O véu deu cabo dele.

- N-Não…

- Lamento, Bellatrix.

Narcissa Black, antes Malfoy, viu a sua irmã a fundir o rosto no pescoço do seu amado e começou a recordar-se da morte de Lucius. Levantou-se e saiu da habitação. Bellatrix chorou toda a culpa, frustração, dor, raiva, ódio e amor, naquela tarde. Sumida em memorias.

_**.: No Jardim.:**_

Sentou-se na relva, observando o horizonte. As lágrimas escorriam. A sua mãe. Oh, chamar a uma pessoa que mal conheces de mãe, ainda que seja verdade, é confuso. Mas Syth ansiava isso. E saber que Bellatrix era a sua mãe, mudou a sua vida. Mas, ainda não confiava na mãe. Não sabia nada da mãe. A infância e adolescência, conheceu-a pelos diários que Andy carregava. Agora, ela estava morta. Não podia dizer que a perdoava e que iria aprender a confiar nela. Porque, maleficamente, morrera.

Merda!

Sentiu a presença da sua tia Andrômeda e não fez nada. Absolutamente nada. Sentiu os braços dela a seu redor e deitou a cabeça no colo ela.

- Não deves ficar assim, Syth. Ela não iria gostar que chorassem por ela, principalmente tu. Seja lá onde estiver, está a olhar por ti e por nós.

- E-Está mesmo…?

- S-sim.

- Porquê, tia Andy? Por quê a mim?!

- O destino não escolhe a quem descarregar. São…ironias. O que acontece tem que acontecer.

- Pois, assim como eu tenho que virar assassino ou assassinado.

Andrômeda mirou-o tristemente e fechou os olhos amaldiçoando Albus Dumbledore, que era vivo.

O silêncio instalou-se e, cada vez mais forte, Syth abraçava-se a Andy. Narcissa entrou lentamente no jardim e observou a irmã e o sobrinho. Caminhou até eles, chamando a atenção de ambos.

- Syth, Andy…. – Cissa sorriu, feliz. – Ela está bem.

- C-Como? – elevou, uma sobrancelha, incrédula, Andrômeda.

- Ela não morreu. Está bem. Sã e salva. Mas, - continuou, elevando um pouco a voz, vendo que os dois faziam menção de ir para lá. – Acho melhor deixarem-na sozinha, um pouco.

- Ela sabe sobre Sirius? – perguntou Andrômeda. Syth estava em silêncio, pensativo.

- Sim. Perguntou-me e eu não tive mais opção, senão contar-lhe tudo.

- Fizeste bem. Mais vale agora, que mais tarde. – murmurou Syth, observando-as.

- Já sabes o que dizer? – inquiriu Narcissa, sentando-se a seu lado.

- Boa pergunta. Não.

- Depois ocorre-te alguma coisa. – Andy caminhou até á saída. – Anda-me ajudar, Syth.

- E eu vou ver Draco. – os três entraram na sala e depois, de se despedirem de Narcissa, Andy e Syth, caminharam até á cozinha.

_**.: Quarto Black-Black.:**_

Bellatrix saiu do banho. Bem necessitava. Vestiu uma túnica negra, da sua irmã e escovou os cabelos negros. Sentou-se no cadeirão ao lado da cama e agarrou na mão do seu amor.

- Sirius? Se me estiveres a ouvir, faz alguma coisa. Algum gesto ou som! – silêncio. – Isto não é uma brincadeira, Sirius. Dá sinais de vida. Tens tanta pessoa a ansiosa a esperar por ti. Para que acordes. Não nos podes abandonar agora, Sirius Porco-Espinho!

Riu com o próprio insulto. Um riso amargo e melancólico. Acercou os seus lábios ao do homem e beijou-os. Primeiro o superior e depois o inferior. Deixou um pequeno rasto de saliva e passou para o pescoço, mas deteve-se aí.

Riu como uma maníaca, novamente. Mas soluçou e as lágrimas salgadas tornaram a cair.

- Não me deixes. Te amo…- rebelou, com voz baixa e chorosa. – Te amo tanto, que até daria tudo para estar no teu lugar. Te amo, Sirius!!

Bella não percebeu como nem porquê, mas a lágrima que caíra na testa do adulto adormecido, fez brilhar o quarto, numa luz branca e cálida.

E a mulher olhou a seu redor, perplexa. De repente, ouviu um gemido. Olhou para trás, tão rápido, como o movimento das mãos. E aproximou o rosto. Franziu ambas sobrancelhas, quando viu algo espantoso.

Sirius Black abriu os olhos.

_Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!_

_Como disse no capitulo de 'Angels', é complicado actualizar pelas aulas e exames, mas faço os possíveis. _

_Obrigada A: Lady My; Sora Black e Mathew Malfoy Potter. _

_Resumo do proximo chap?  
_

_A OdF anda aá procura de Harry, sem obter pistas. Remus está desesperado. Bellatrix tem uma conversa com Harry/Syth e mais tarde, com Sirius._

_Nos vemos!_

_Pan Cissa Black_


	4. Taking Over Me

The Black's: My True Family

PN Black

JK Rowling characters

4º Chapter: **_Taking Over Me_**



_Mansão Black-Tonks_

_Jardim_

Narcissa correu as escadas rapidamente. Tremendamente pálida. O jardim começava a entrar no seu campo de vista.

- Syth! Andrômeda!

Viu a sua irmã e sobrinho a observarem-na pasmados. Reparou que os olhos do jovem adolescente tinham lágrimas.

- Sucede algo, Cissa?

- Ela vive.

- Quem?

- Quem?! Bellatrix.

Os olhos violetas azulados do adolescente, brilharam e um pequeno sorriso de alivio apareceu em seu rosto.

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you but who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do…_

_- _Tem calma, pequeno. - disse Andrômeda, reparando na sua inquietude. - Conta-nos tudo, Narcissa.

- Ela abriu os olhos e pronto, está de volta. Irónica e fria, como sempre. Mas recorda-se de tudo, Andy.

- Vou lá cima. Narcissa acompanha-me lá cima. Sy, começa a preparar-te para a receberes.

- O quê?! – gritaram em uníssono, tia e sobrinho.

- Para quê o escândalo? - inquiriu Andy.

- Ainda é cedo para ela sair da cama…- começou Cissa, preocupada.

- E eu não estou pronto.- completou o adolescente, aterrado.

- Não sejam idiotas. Se Bellatrix ainda tem o mau feitio, o Véu da Morte não lhe afectou tanto.

- Arrogante como uma Black, Andy. Não mudas nada.

Em pose altiva e poderosa, Bellatrix Lestrange, desculpem, Black estava ali. Syth conteve um suspiro e disfarçou a 'pouca' preocupação que tinha, numa mascara de indiferença. Virou-se para o horizonte e empinou o nariz. Andrômeda, em cambio, abraçou a irmã, beijando-a com carinho e Narcissa olhou o adolescente com resignação. Tal e qual como o pai e a mãe.

- Sirius despertou.

Syth, olhou a mãe de esguelha, levemente surpreso. Não muito convencido, fechou os olhos concentrando-se e sentiu a magia do seu padrinho. Fraca.

- Como?

- Abrindo os olhos. Acho melhor irem lá cima ver. Não vá querer sair da cama á procura do seu …afilhado.

- Vamos Andy, temos que ir.

As duas irmãs correram para a porta e, após empurrar a irmã, Narcissa virou-se e proferiu, séria:

- Não se matem.

E subiu as escadas. Bellatrix olhou a figura do seu filho. Aristocrata e expirava arrogância. Com os traços do pai e dela própria, vestido com roupas elegantes e não com os farrapos a que chamava roupa. Denotava poder. E estava mais cheio (em sentido de músculos). Caminhou até ele e sentou-se a seu lado. Nenhum dos dois falou e a mãe de Harry, perdão, Syth,suspirou… O que sairia dali?

_Não muito longe…_

_Grimmauld Place nº6_

Os dedos pálidos delineavam os contornos de uma figura jovem e delgada, com olhos verdes. Dedos que foram parar á bochecha acolhendo uma das muitas lágrimas solitárias. Os olhos dourados, agora castanhos-escuros, estavam completamente sem brilho. O grande mar amarelo deu lugar a um furacão de tristezas. Os cabelos dourados tão sujos e com fios brancos. As roupas escuras tão largas para o corpo delgado. Remus Lupin estava só.

Perdera os seus melhores amigos há dezasseis anos, o melhor amigo á umas semanas e o seu (quase) filho/sobrinho/afilhado á uns dias.

Estava só.

Ele, o alegre e tranquilo Moony, só. Num mundo de guerras e mortes, períodos de sangue e dor, uma vida solitária. Que iria ser dele? Morreria a lutar, por vingança. A morte da sua familia. Aqueles lacaios, que servem o monstro que invadiu as vidas de todo o planeta Terra. De maneira catastrófica, criando uma matança por meio mundo.

Moony olhou a janela. A lua cheia aproximava-se. Dentro de dois dias, Snape iria trazer-lhe a poção. Mas Moony não estava preocupado com isso…

Moony tinha esperança. Onde quer que estivesse Harry, está em segurança. O seu lobo interior garantia-lhe isso… Mas sentia tanto a falta dele. Do seu calor infantil.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe _

_You're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

Nymphadora Tonks ignorou a lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto branco. O seu amor, o seu Remus. Nunca pensou vê-lo assim…

Mas o que mais lhe doía, era saber o que se passava e não poder contar. Mas prometera á sua mãe e á sua tia que não diria nada.

E Tonks jurou que, apesar dos factos, não iria deixar que o velho merodeador caísse num abismo.

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

_Mansão Black-Tonks_

- Como estás?

- Bem. E tu? Não devias estar a descansar, Bellatrix? – não pode evitar de dizer o nome com desprezo.

- Estou óptima, Syth. – fez-se silencio. – Ouve!

- O quê?  
- Desculpa!

- Pelo quê?  
- Por…. Por…. Ser o que sou! Por…. Matar o teu padrinho…. Torturar os Longbottom… matar imensa gente…

- Quanto lamentas?

- Cada minuto.

- Cada minuto? Qual minuto? Desde que te fizeste Devoradora, desde penetraste o véu ou desde que acordaste?

Syth estava a ser duro, mas tinha que ser. Para confiar nela totalmente.

- Os dois últimos… - sussurrou.

- Que queres que diga?

- Que me desculpas…

- Bella, tu não me conheces. Eu não te conheço. Somos mãe e filho, mas odiávamo-nos á umas semanas atrás. Não podes pedir-me que te entenda ou que te perdoa. Respeitar-te-ei e tudo mais, mas ainda é cedo para te chamar de mãe, quanto mais confiar em ti.

- Entendo. – falou finalmente. – Mas poderemos ser amigos, não? – estendeu a sua mão branca.

Syth retrocedeu. Já houve alguém que lhe ofereceu a mão e por influencia dos outros, não a aceitou. Fixou os seus olhos nos da sua mãe e viu a sinceridade e dor espalhada pelos olhos.

Apertou a mão, sentindo o calor que emanava e se calhar, mas se calhar não estava a cometer um erro.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_Quarto de Sirius_

Andrômeda e Narcissa entraram, assustando o animago, que se encolheu na cama. Medo.

- Sirius?

Narcissa sussurrou, acarinhando-lhe as pernas cobertas pela colcha, enquanto Andrômeda o observava, medicamente (1).

- Sirius? - repetiu, Cissa.

O homem olhou-a com os olhos vazios e, com lentidão perguntou:

- Quem… Quem é Sirius?

Narcissa congelou e empalideceu e Andrômeda deixou cair os óculos pequenos ao chão. Ambas trocaram olhares preocupados. Sirius Black perdera a memoria.

_Sala de Estar_

_Minutos depois…_

- O QUÊ????

- Tem calma, Bellatrix. – a mulher loira acariciou os cabelos castanhos-escuros da mulher, tentando acalmá-la. Estava á beira de um ataque de histeria.

- Como assim tem amnésia? – perguntou, furiosa.

- Andrômeda está a fazer testas, para tentar descobrir, está bem? Tem calma. Podemos ajudá-lo a recuperá-las. Tem calma.

- O meu Sirius, com amnésia. – a ex. devoradora assoou-se e olhou a irmã Narcissa e perguntou, com voz entrecortada. – Syth e as miúdas sabem disto?

- Syth está a estudar com Pandora e Nymphadora está na Ordem.

- Já tenho os testes.

- Então?

- Identifiquei um veneno no cérebro. – falou olhando para as duas. – Precisaremos de alguém que se lembre se ele bebeu alguma coisa antes de suceder a batalha.

- Ingeriu veneno por uma bebida?

- Sim. O veneno é _Aquamortis_. É a morte através da água no cérebro. Segundo sei, ao ingerirmos uma bebida com o veneno _Aquamortis_ dissolvido, perdemos todas as nossas memorias e travamos uma luta contra a o tempo, antes que fique em morte cerebral.

- Para além de Nymphadora, em quem podemos confiar? – perguntou Narcissa.

- Remus Lupin. – Bellatrix sussurrou.

_Quarto de Remus_

_Grimmauld Place, nº 6_

Tonks entrou no quarto. Já estava a par dos acontecimentos. Sabia que o ex. merodeador não ia deixar as coisas fáceis e que iria ficar zangado com ela, mas era pelo Sirius.

- Remus?

- Sim, Tonks?

- Temos que falar.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are_

_Just like you are taking over_



_**Olá, malta!**_

**_Desculpem lá o atraso, mas com as aulas fica difícil uma pessoa actualizar uma fic. Espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês e que apreciem este capitulo._**

_**Se alguém achar que fui injusta a respeito da condição de Sirius, é livre de dizê-lo nos reviews. **_

_**Não fico ofendida. **_

_**Dedicado a todos vocês que me apoiam e animam a escrever. **_

_**Beijos enormes,**_

_**Pandora N. Black **_

****

**_(1) - Andrômeda Tonks-Black é medimaga em St. Mungos. _**


	5. Remember

**.: Name.: **_The Black's: My True Family_

**.: Author.: **_Pandora Narcissa Black_

**.: Disclaimer.: **_JK Rowling_

**.: Spoilers.: **_5th and 6th Book (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince)_**  
.: Warnings.: **_SLASH! FEMSLASH! HETERO!_**  
.: Shippers.: **_SB x BL, HP x DM, TN x NL, RW x BZ, AT x SS, NT x RL, NM x? GW x HG x PP_**  
.: 5º Chapter.: **_Remember (Recorde) _

**.: Summary.: **_"Os passos ecoaram como trovões na sala." " Remus estremeceu. Medo" "Lágrimas caíram dos olhos dourados. __Não foram necessárias mais palavras. O adolescente abraçou-se ao ex. merodeador. Saudades"_

**

* * *

****+ Grimmauld Place +**

Os passos ecoaram como trovões na sala. Remus levantou a vista do livro que lia e olhou os recém chegados.

Nymphadora estava acompanhada de encapuçados. Os dois tiraram o capuz. Andrômeda e Narcissa tiraram os capuzes. Remus estremeceu.

Medo.

- Podemos falar, Remus?

- Que fazem elas aqui, Tonks?

- Podemos falar? – repetiu, ignorando a pergunta, a metamorfaga.

- Não até me dizeres que fazem elas aqui. – retorquiu, friamente.

- Isto é uma perda de tempo. – sussurrou Narcissa a Andrômeda, que se manteve em silêncio.

- Se é uma perda de tempo, Mrs. Malfoy, ninguém a mandou vir aqui.

- Então, vamos, Nymphadora. Sirius vai ter que se contentar com as nossas recordações. - rosnou, Cissa, friamente.

- Sirius?! – quase gritou, Remus.

Andrômeda e Nymphadora sorriram vitoriosas. Em cambio, Narcissa manteve-se inexpressiva, ainda que por dentro conserva-se alegria.

- Já temos acordo, Mr. Lupin? Está interessado em ouvir o que temos a dizer?

* * *

**+ Mansão Tonks +**

Sirius Black levantou-se da cama, temerosamente.

A sua mente num complexo de vazio e poucas memorias.

Os seus passos eram silenciosos…

Rastejava pela casa, tentando lembrar-se…

Insucesso.

O seu coração bateu aceleradamente, quando fixou o olhar na porta violeta. Caminhou.

Os seus dedos magros e pálidos tocaram na maçaneta…

Abriu a porta…

Uma figura delgada de cabelos castanhos-escuros, dormia.

Respirava suavemente.

Sirius andou até ela, curioso.

Cheirou.

Rosas.

Agachou-se.

Não via o rosto.

Afastou o largo cabelo, mirando o rosto moreno, mas não tanto assim.

Começou a mover a mão, numa lentidão inexplicável…

Bellatrix removeu-se na cama, ligeiramente, assustando-o.

Não se afastou.

Continuou, deleitando-se, sem saber.

A mulher abriu os olhos violetas e piscou.

Sirius congelou no lugar.

Bella virou-se um pouco, estudando-o.

E sorriu, para depois dizer:

- Podes continuar. Não te vou morder.

- És a Bella, não és?

A pergunta surpreendeu-a. Fora apenas Andrômeda que falara com ele, por ser a prima mais chegada. As duas (ela e Narcissa), juntamente com Syth, Nymphadora e Pandora, ficaram de fora.

- Como é que…?

- Sonhei contigo… Cabelos castanhos e olhos violetas. Andy disse que só tu tinhas essa discrição. Falou-me de ti. Disse que eras muito simpática, mas fria e sarcástica. Não te zangues, mas também acho.

Bellatrix observou-o durante um tempo e depois sorriu tristemente. O verdadeiro Sirius não diria aquilo.

- Eu sei que sou assim.

- Senta-te. – apontou para a cama. – Posso ajudar-te em algo?

- Que sabes sobre mim?

**

* * *

+ Mansão Tonks +**

Remus Lupin olhou a majestosa mansão diante dele. Narcissa, Nymphadora e Andrômeda estavam a seu lado. A segunda avançou e a abriu os portões, penetrando na sua casa, seguida pelos outros. Avançaram durante um tempo, escadas e corredores, até que pararam frente a uma porta.

- Este é o teu quarto. – apontou Andrômeda. – Se precisares de algo, chama.

- E Sirius?

- Ainda é cedo, para falarmos sobre isso. Aproveita para conheceres a mansão com a Tonks e faz-te á ideia de que ele está vivo. Depois, logo se vê. – após estas palavras, Narcissa avançou em frente, mantendo o porte aristocrático.

Andrômeda também desaparecera, deixando o ex. merodeador a sós com a filha.

Ignorando a presença da sua companheira e amiga, Lupin abriu a porta e entrou na habitação, para depois contemplá-la.

Era ampla, de cor azul-mar e adequada para si. Havia uma cama, duas escrivaninhas, um armário, uma secretária com cadeira e uma estante com uma biblioteca.

O lobisomem pousou a pequena malinha que trouxera consigo, na cama e olhou o jardim pela janela. Visualizava-se dois adolescentes. Um rapaz e uma rapariga. Por mais estranho que aquilo parecesse, o homem loiro classificou o rapaz, com Sirius Black e a rapariga com Nymphadora. Teria ela uma filha?

O seu coração apertou-se sem saber.

- Remus… - a voz da aludida ecoou pelo quarto. – Temos que falar.

- Sobre quê?

- Sobre Harry.

O lobisomem encarou-a, estupefacto. De que estava ela a falar?  
- Que tem Harry, Tonks? Ele… está bem? Tens noticias? Sabes onde está?  
- Uma pergunta de cada vez, Remus. – humedeceu os lábios. – Antes de te contar tudo, quero que saibas que te queria dizer isto desde o início, mas mantive a minha promessa para com a minha mãe e tias.

- Está bem, anda! – pressionou o homem loiro.

- Harry não desapareceu. Harry vive aqui, comigo, com a minha mãe e as minhas tias e a minha irmã, Pandora. Descobrimos um segredo importante em relação a ele. Que… o seu nome na realidade é Syth Elliot Black, filho de Bellatrix e Sirius Black.

Remus empalideceu e tornou a olhar a janela. O rapaz, que tanto se parecia ao seu amigo, era filho do próprio e da assassina que o condenou!

Nymphadora levou as mãos aos lábios, chorando, quando viu os olhos marejados do seu amor. Não obteria perdão.

**

* * *

+ Mansão Tonks +**

**+ Jardim +**

Syth escutava Pandora a falar de Beauxbatons e de vez em quando, relatava-lhe os seus tempos de estudante em Hogwarts.

A sua mente viajava pelos caminhos escuros de quando era 'Harry Potter'. As lembranças começavam a oprimir-lhe o coração, ainda que podia constatar que, de certa forma, a culpa de certas mortes estava diminuindo.

- Tia Narcissa vem lá.

A voz feminina de Pandora trouxe-lhe de volta á Terra, mais concretamente á figura esbelta da mulher loira.

- Aqui estão vocês.

Os lábios de Narcissa capturaram a bochecha de cada jovem, que os receberam com gosto.

- Como está Sirius? – proferiu Pandora.

- Não tem progressos. Vagamente se lembra de alguma coisa. Lembra-se de Bellatrix, como uma deusa nos seus sonhos, mas não são memórias reais, segundo ela. Porque o que Sirius lhe descreveu, nunca aconteceu na sua vida.

- Fruto da imaginação. – afirmou, friamente Syth.

- Exacto.

- Mas há mais. – observou Pandora, encostando-se a Syth e descarregando o cansaço no mesmo.

- Nós três – eu, Bellatrix e Andrômeda – concordámos em trazer uma pessoa ligada a Sirius para que lhe ajudasse. Nymphadora ofereceu-se para ajudar e fomos para a antiga mansão dos Black, enquanto Bella ficava com ele.Remus Lupin chegou á poucos minutos e está agora a descobrir a verdade.

Syth ficou tenso e foi a vez dele de descarregar em Pandora, que agachara os olhos para o chão, sabendo o difícil que era para o amigo.

- Tudo?

- Tudo.

- Incluindo eu?

- Incluindo tu.

Com delicadeza, o filho de Padfoot tirou Pandora dos seus braços e retrocedeu para a mansão, pensando em como despejar a fúria que lhe rondava a cabeça.

Pandora Tonks olhou a tia, que olhava o horizonte, nostálgica.

- Vou atrás dele?

- Não és a sua ama-seca, Pandora. Vamos para a sala.

**

* * *

Mansão Tonks +**

**+ Noite +**

Syth desceu as escadas, para ir á cozinha. Não conseguia dormir. Demasiadas emoções.

Vestia apenas uns calções brancos e t-shirt negra. Não tinha frio, apesar de estar Outono.

As luzes acenderam-se, como que sentindo a sua presença, revelando uma figura demasiado conhecida para ele.

Remus Lupin.

Syth tentou ignorar ao máximo a figura que chegou a amar como um pai, indo até á cozinha e bebendo um copo de água. Não suspirou nem estremeceu quando sentiu o olhar dourado na sua figura.

- Temos que falar.

A voz do ex. merodeador fora apenas um sussurro, mas clara para o jovem. Black Jr. voltou-se e encarou Remus, que tinha os olhos tristes e caídos, lembrando os olhos de Sylvester Stallone.

- Vamos para a sala. – ofereceu o violáceo.

Os dois machos seguiram para a habitação indicada. Remus sentou-se num sofá cumprido, desejando que o outro se senta-se ao lado. Mas os seus desejos morreram, quando se sentou no lado oposto.

Ficaram os dois em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer ou perguntar.

- Estás diferente. – arriscou o lobisomem.

Um sorriso de lado, desenhou-se no rosto quadrado. Quase parecia… desprezo.

- Como estás? – tentou de novo.

- Bem. E tu?  
- Cansado, mas bem. Foi a lua cheia á pouco tempo. – comentou.

- Tomas-te a poção?

- Não.

- Porquê?

- Precisava de aliviar o sofrimento.

- Por mim?

- E por Sirius.

- Ele está bem.

- Soube que sim.

Novamente, o silêncio bateu á porta.

- Estás zangado. – afirmou, com delicadeza Syth.

- Mas não é contigo.

- Os Potters fizeram o seu trabalho. Cumpriram o pedido dela.

- Realmente a consideras tua mãe? – não pôde evitar o desdém, ante a nomeação de Bellatrix.

- Não é para de ofender nem para a defender, mas não permito que a insultes na minha frente. E como resposta á tua pergunta, não. Ainda não a considero minha. Nem consigo pronunciar a palavra, quanto mais amá-la como tal.

- Mas respeita-la.

- É o mínimo.

- E ele?

- Não tem memorias. Não sabe quem sou. Não me viu, ainda. Não sabe sequer que Bellatrix foi mãe, quando a deixou.

- Como achas que reagirás?  
- Ignoro isso. Não gosto de pensar no futuro.

- Não pareces o mesmo.

- Não sou o mesmo. Tenho memórias do que fui, mas já não sou. Não mais.

- Entendo. – a voz ecoou na sala, cheia de tristeza.

- Mas os meus sentimentos não mudam, Remus.

O homem loiro olhou o seu pupilo, que apresentava um suave sorriso no rosto branco, agora frente a si e em pé.

- Oh Harry.

Lágrimas caíram dos olhos dourados. Não foram necessárias mais palavras. O adolescente abraçou-se ao ex. Merodeador. Saudades.

* * *

**&$**

_**Queridos amigos leitores: **_

_**1º Peço perdão pelo atraso, que é justificável, uma vez que estive metida em testes, sem um mínimo espaço de dedicação a estas histórias. **_

_**2º Deixo um aviso de que, neste momento, a actualização de 'World of Angels' vai demorar um pouco, pois, estou sem imaginação.**_

**_3º Quero transmitir um recado de felicitações a 'KATARINA', uma dos meus grupos de amigos aqui no FFN, pelos seus recentes capítulos de 'Heart's Hope' e um aviso de saudação a LADY MY, que tem estado ausente (a meu ver) do FFN_**

_**4º Quero agradecer a SCHEILA POTTER, RAFAEL9692, XULIMBA, WINDY POTTER, MATHEW POTTER MALFOY E LADY MY, pelos seus reviews a respeito ao 4º capítulo.**_

_**5º Indico que neste capitulo, a história se situou mais em Remus e Syth, do que, em Sirius x Bellatrix – que era o que tinha planeado ao inicio. Faço o meu voto de leitora, de que o próximo cap. É somente de respeito ás melhoras do nosso Paddy. **_

**_6º Gostaria que os meus fiéis leitores me respondessem ao desafio que será citado em baixo, para que possa por em prática._**

_**7º Novamente, as minhas desculpas pelo atraso.**_

_**8º Caso não nos voltemos a ver, desejo um FELIZ NATAL E UM BOM ANO NOVO a toda a comunidade do FFN. **_

PANDORA NARCISSA BLACK

DESAFIO:

Gostariam que Harry Potter/Syth Black, entrasse para os ramos negros de Voldemort?

P.S. Desculpem lá, se o aviso saiu meio ao estilo 'como vou morrer, vou deixar testamento'.

Beijos.


	6. Help I

**CATEGORIA: **_HARRY POTTER_

**DISCLAIMER: **_J.K.ROWLING_

**NOME: **_THE BLACK'S: MY TRUE FAMILY_

**AUTORA: **_PANDORA NARCISSA BLACK_

**OBSERVAÇÕES: **

Palavra: TEXTO NORMAL

_Palavra: _PARSEL

//Palavra//: PENSAMENTOS

«_Palavra_»: CARTAS/DOCUMENTOS

**+Palavra+**: LUGARES

**CAPÍTULO VI: **_HELP I_

**SUMÁRIO: **_REMUS APROXIMA-SE DE SIRIUS, SOB A IDENTIDADE DE DR. CLARK MORRISON. UM RECHEIO DE MEMÓRIAS DA VIDA DO EX. MERODEADOR. RECORDAÇÕES BOAS E MÁS. SIMPLESMENTE MEMÓRIAS.(Parte I)_

* * *

**+MANSÃO TONKS+**

Estavam todos reunidos na sala de jantar de Andrômeda. Todos, excepto Sirius. Dialogavam entre si, acerca das várias maneiras de ajudar o pai de Syth a recordar quem era. As irmãs Black deram todos os recursos possíveis para tal, mas não alcançaram sucesso. Nymphadora pouco sabia da vida do primo, apesar de serem próximos. Pandora e Syth recusaram-se a ajudar. Pelo menos, por agora. O que significa que quem vai carregar o fardo, é Remus Lupin.

Mas, Andrômeda criara um plano mental que poderia ser infalível. Consistia em transformar o "Elegido", como classificara Pandora na brincadeira, numa pessoa totalmente desconhecida para Black.

Apesar de poucos apoiarem a ideia (Bellatrix parecia ser a única a quem desagradava a ideia – o que não surpreendia ninguém), decidiram arriscar.

Naquela noite, todos estavam a levar o plano a cabo. Nas mãos de Syth descansava um papel. Visualizava-se o seguinte conjunto de palavras:

«_St. Mungo – Bloco de Doenças Mentais_

_Clark Johnson Morrison – Psiquiatra_

_Contactar: 2486217210_»

O problema não estava em tornar verdadeiras as informações. A questão que pairava no ar era convencer o "Elegido" a mudar o aspecto físico.

- Vá lá, Remus! Por Sirius! – suplicava Andrômeda.

- Não. Como é que vocês sabem que não há um antídoto para o veneno '_Aquamortis_'? Um bezoar não o podia salvar? Ou outra coisa qualquer?

- Remus, pesquisámos todos os cantos do mundo em busca da porra do antídoto, mas não há nada. Nem aqui, nem em lado nenhum! A respeito ao bezoar, tem dó! Isso não resulta com este tipo de venenos. Além, do mais, é só durante um tempo.

- Durante um tempo?! Que tempo? Um tempo indefinido! – resmungou o lobisomem.

- É pelo teu melhor amigo, Lupin. Ao menos fá-lo por ele. – (quase) rosnou Bella.

- Syth? – o ex. merodeador recorreu ao seu amigo, que tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Rem, amigo, eu por acaso também concordo com elas. É melhor assim. Talvez até abandones as memórias de tempos de sofrimento. Não digo abandonares o que és, mas simplesmente…

- Ele tem razão. – apoiou N. Tonks, baixinho.

Lupin olhou Tonks, friamente. O seu olhar dourado claramente dizia: 'Não te metas.' Syth e Pan trocaram um olhar de dúvida e ambos fizeram nota mental, para se recordarem de falar com Remus e Nymphadora, respectivamente.

- OK. Vocês ganham. Quando metemos o plano em prática?

Narcissa e Andrômeda, que pareciam as mais entusiasmadas, sorriram maliciosamente e pronunciaram:

- Esta noite.

**

* * *

+MANSÃO TONKS+**

**+DE MANHÃ+**

Toc! Toc! Toc!

- Entre. – sussurrou Sirius com voz rouca. Ainda se encontrava em repouso, após o sucedido. O seu visual não era o mais agradável; cabelo cumprido até aos ombros, olhos vazios e – praticamente – esquelético.

Andrômeda entrou com o rosto sério, apesar de a excitação brilhar nos seus olhos azuis. O doente encolheu-se contra a cama, sem saber porquê. Aquela mulher metia medo!

- Bom dia, Sirius. Dormiste bem?

Não obteve resposta sonora, apenas um leve aceno de cabeça. Andy sentou-se na cama e sorriu-lhe com ternura.

- Sirius, está lá em baixo uma visita para ti. É o Dr. Clark Morrison. Ele é psiquiatra.

- O que é um psi…psi… isso?

- Psiquiatra – frisou, com uma ligeira frieza – é uma pessoa que cuida dos distúrbios da mente. Não digo que estejas louco! Apenas acho que deves dialogar com o médico, para ver se recuperas as memórias. Ele vai-te ajudar.

- Não quero, Andy. – murmurou para a prima, suavemente, como uma criança pequena.

- Tem que ser. – beijou-lhe a fronte. – Vai tudo correr bem. Qualquer coisa, chama-me. OK?

- OK.

Os olhos prateados acompanharam a figura esbelta de Andy até que desapareceu pela porta. Uns minutos depois, a porta abriu-se e Sirius tornou a encolher-se na cama.

O homem era alto e corpulento, que vestia roupas ricas e vermelhas-escuras. Tinha uma cabeleira negra que caía pelas costas, atada num rabo-de-cavalo e olhos verde-mar. Clark Morrison sorriu-lhe levemente.

//- Que tudo corra bem.// - pensou.

Decidiu fazer silêncio. Observou o quarto escuro. Não lhe agradava o ambiente. Caminhou até á janela de cortinados violeta e abriu-os, permitindo a entrada dos raios de sol.

Escutou um gemido. Sirius tentava proteger-se da iluminação.

//- Oh, meu amigo! O que te fizeram…//

* * *

_Made me promise I'd try_

_**Fez-me prometer que tentaria**  
To find my way back in this life_

_**Encontrar o meu caminho de volta a esta vida  
**I hope there is a way_

**_Eu espero encontrar uma maneira_**

_To give me a sign you're ok.  
**Para me dar um sinal que você está bem.**  
Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_**Recordo-me novamente isto é o valor de tudo  
**So I can go home._

**_Então, eu posso ir para casa._**

_Within Temptation - Memories (Memórias)_

* * *

- Olá Sirius. – começou, sorrindo-lhe amavelmente. – O meu nome é Clark e quero ser teu amigo, está bem? – o animago anuiu em confirmação. – Como estás?  
- Bem.

- Elas explicaram-te o teu problema? – negação. - Bem. Antes de começar-mos vais tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e vestir roupa decente.

- Não. – gemeu o homem, encolhendo-se contra a cama. Clark fitou-o tristemente.

– Sirius, eu quero ajudar-te a recordares quem és, para que voltes a viver tal como antes, livre de memórias angustiantes. Mas, para tal sucesso, tens que te deixar ajudar. Temos que fazer um trabalho de equipa. Compreendes?

Silêncio. Black não sabia o que responder. Não tinha a certeza se devia aceitar ou não. Na sua mente rondava o vazio da angustia e insucesso.

- Prometes? – falou, debilmente Sirius.

- Prometo. Vens? – o Dr. Morrison estendeu-lhe a mão morena e o doente, ainda que inseguro, agarrou-a. Involuntariamente, um suspiro de alivio escapou pelos lábios de Clark. Era meio caminho andado.

* * *

**+ QUARTO DE TONKS +**

Pandora entrou no quarto da irmã mais velha, encontrando-a a ler um livro grosso e escutando sinfonias melódicas.

- Tonks?

- Pan. Entra. Passa-se alguma coisa? Sirius deu resultados?  
- Ei! Remus entrou agora no quarto e, és capaz de me explicar o que te sucede? Contigo e com Remus? Estão tão distantes…

Nymphadora Tonks fixou o seu olhar triste no rosto juvenil da irmã. Recolheu ar e começou a contar os porquês dos olhares frios e palavras secas. Pandora assentia e negava quando devia. A seu ver, Remus estava a ser infantil e Tonks uma perfeita mulher insegura. Teria que elaborar um plano infalível com Syth.

- Porquê que não falas com ele?  
- Não sei, eu quero mas não tenho coragem necessária para tal. E nestes momentos, não quero dar muito trabalho a Remus, que está ocupado a salvar Sirius.

- Tens consciência que mais tarde ou mais cedo vais ter que falar?

Os olhos de Tonks adquiriram um tom lacrimoso e uma lágrima rolou.

* * *

_Now that you're gone_

_**Agora que tu foste  
**I feel like myself again_

_**Eu sinto-me eu mesma novamente  
**Grieving the things I can't repair and willing..._

_**Afligindo as coisas eu não posso reparar e querer…  
**Do let you blame it on me_

_**Para por a culpa em mim  
**And set your guilt free_

_**E libertar-se da sua culpa**  
I don't wanna hold you back now love_

**_Eu não quero te deter agora amor_**

_Evanescence – Lacrymosa

* * *

_

Pandora sentou-se ao lado da irmã e com uma força desconhecida, puxou a mais velha para o seu colo e abraçou-a, consolando-a e incitando-a a chorar o choro contido.

* * *

**+ QUARTO DE SIRIUS +**

_**Flashback 1**_

_- Sirius! Venha cá imediatamente! Largue a porra da vassoura, menino! Não foi educado assim. _

_Um menino adorável de nove anos desceu da vassoura de Quidditch, cabisbaixo e andou até á sua mãe que o olhava severamente. _

**Uma família que não o amava…**

_- Sinceramente, Sirius Orion. Devia ser mais como o seu irmão Regulus. Sempre a voar e a voar. O mundo não é só feito de Quidditch, garoto. Isso não é digno de um Black. Vamos lá. Suas primas estão na sala. _

_O menino olhou a mãe tristemente, mas logo um doce sorriso foi rasgado em seu rosto infantil. Teria Andrômeda para brincar. _

_**Flashback 2**_

_- Sirius, é para se comportar em Hogwarts. Não quero receber queixas dos seus professores. – dizia a Sra. Black a Sirius. – Regulus, querido filho, tome conta do seu irmão em Slytherin. Avise as suas primas para ajudarem. _

_- Ei! Não preciso de babysitter. Sou maior. Tenho a mesma idade que Bella! Devia ser eu a cuidar deste pimpolho aqui! – apontou para Regulus, que o olhou friamente._

**Um irmão mais novo, frívolo e introvertido de brincadeiras… **

_- Sirius Orion, não fale assim do seu irmão!_

_- Vamos lá, Reg. – sussurrou ao mais novo. _

_Regulus Black soltou um suspiro e seguiu o irmão que fazia disparates pelo caminho. Mãe estava errada. Sirius não seria Slytherin. _

_**Flashback 3**_

_- Sirius Black. – chamou uma severa McGonagall. _

_O menino andou para a frente, com elegância e trapalhice misturadas. Sentou-se no banco. _

"_- Ora bem, menino. Tão diferente da sua familia… Vai ser o primeiro…" GRYFFINDOR!_

_Olhares incrédulos, de desconhecidos, das primas e do irmão. Não se importou. Sentou-se na mesa de Gryffindor e três mãos estenderam-se á frente dos seus olhos. _

_- Oi. – disse um rapaz de cabelo escuro e lentes redondas. – Sou James Potter. Prazer, Black. _

_- Eu sou Remus Lupin_

_- E eu sou Peter Pettigrew. _

_- Prazer. Sirius Black._

**O início de uma amizade duradoura…**

_**Flashback 4**_

_- Sirius? – sussurro de uma Bellatrix, de quinze anos._

_- Bella. Tudo bem contigo? – a figura de um Sirius jovem._

_- Sim. E contigo?_

_- Também. Sucede algo? – notou a cor nas suas bochechas._

_- Porquê que perguntas?_

_- Estás a corar. Tens a certeza que não se passa nada?_

_- Não. Não tenho a certeza. O que sei é que te quero, muito mais que um amigo, irmão ou primo. Te amo. _

_- …_

_- Provavelmente, não sentes o mesmo por mim, mas eu entendo, isto é algo que o tempo cure._

_- Espera… - Sirius pareceu despertar de um transe. – Eu sempre senti um carinho diferente, por ti, diferente ao de Andy ou Cissa. Com a nossa separação, por estarmos em casas diferentes e com novos amigos, comecei a sentir a tua falta, desesperadamente. E entendi. Também te amo. _

_E os dois uniram-se num beijo apaixonante. _

**Um amor conflituoso…**

_**Flashback 5**_

_- James? _

_Atirou a mota para o canto. Começou a correr até á casa do melhor amigo. No momento em que chegava á porta de entrada, um clarão esverdeado envolveu-o e á casa também. Foi puxado para trás e caiu violentamente. Quando olhou para a frente, a casa estava em ruínas. _

_- James! Lily! Harry!_

**Uma família perdida…**

_**Flashback 6**_

_- Sirius Orion, este Conselho condena-o a prisão perpétua na prisão de Azkaban. _

_O homem chorou baba e ranho quando os dementors o levaram pelos ares em direcção á temível prisão onde passaria o resto da sua vida._

**Uma vida roubada…**

_**Flashback 7**_

_- Ele…Ele… – sussurrava ao vazio. – Ele… _

_- Que foi, Black? – perguntou o auror responsável, habituado aos delírios dos prisioneiros. _

_- Ele… Ele está em Hogwarts. _

_- Oh, por Merlin… - murmurou o auror, compreendendo. – Ei! Anderson, corre para Dumbledore! O Black sabe onde está o Potter!_

**Um mal entendido…**

_**Flashback 8**_

_Apenas um par continuava a debater-se, sem ter dado conta da chegada de Dumbledore. Sirius e Bellatrix. _

_O primo da Death Eatear sentia o seu coração apertar. Aquela que um dia fora o amor da sua vida, lutava contra ele, sem importar quem fora um dia. Para lhe mostrar que não estava débil com as memorias, atirou-lhe:_

_- Vá lá, és capaz de fazer melhor!_

_O segundo jacto de luz que saiu da varinha de Bellatrix, atingiu Sirius no peito. O sorriso apagou-se, lentamente e os olhos arregalaram-se. _

_Sirius levou uma eternidade a cair. O corpo curvou-se e afundou-se no véu. Antes de sumir numa obscuridade completa, escutou um grito doloroso:_

_- SIRIUS!_

_O seu afilhado Harry…_

**O abraço da morte…**

* * *

**CONTINUA…**

_Próx. Capítulo: Help II_

Obrigada pelos comentários a...

**Mathew Malfoy Potter: **_A tua ideia tem estado a rondar a minha mente desde a criação do capítulo e eu de facto, aguardo as votações de todos. Em princípio, era isso que tinha planeado, mas creio que os leitores têm uma opinião a dar. Esperemos pela votação final. Obrigada pelo teu comentário. Beijos. _**Xulimba: **_O que tu dizes, também é verdade, mas temos que esperar pela votação dos leitores. Obrigada e beijos. _**Rafael9692: **_És a favor do sim, hein! Obrigada por considerares a minha fic óptima e o relacionamento HPxDM, ainda não data de início. Por agora, será a recuperação de Sirius, o relacionamento RLxNT…Thanks and Kiss. _**Scheila Potter: **_São dois votos para o lado negro! Mas nada está definido ainda. Obrigada e Kiss._ **Lady My: **_Três votos para o lado negro! A respeito ao teu problema, se queres ter inspiração, eu aconselhava-te a pensares sobre isso á noite, quando dormes. Lê novamente o que escreves-te, imagina. Se não conseguires nada, manda-me algo e vejamos se te posso ajudar. A tua ideia sobre a história de Angelic Layer (é assim k se eskreve?), sim, creio que devias levá-la a cabo. Thanks and Kiss. _**Tata C. Evans: **_Compreendo o teu ponto de vista e vai ser aceite, mas nada está definido ainda. A respeito á tua critica da demora, tenho uma vida social muito ocupada. Thanks and Kiss. _**Miyu Amamyia: **_Fico muito contente por gostares da minha fic, Miyu, mas a decisão ainda não foi tomada e a palavra final, também é da autora. Kiss. _**AganishLottly: **_Digo-te que estava com sérias dúvidas em não por aqui uma resposta, mas lá decidi. Tenho pena que penses assim da minha história, mas como costumo dizer, á de tudo no mundo. Não gostas da história, não visites. _

_**Para quem ainda não sabe qual é o desafio que propus, cá está ele, Sras. E Srs.:**_

Gostariam que Harry/Syth fosse para os ramos negros de Lord Voldemort?

**Vemo-nos em breve, meus amigos! Bom Carnaval para todos!**

* * *

_**Pandora N. Black**_

_**19 de Fevereiro de 2007**_


	7. Help II

**The Black's: My True Family**

_Pandora N. Black

* * *

_

**_Sumário: _**Sirius toma conhecimento das revelações a que está implicado. Narcissa conversa com as irmãs...

**_Notas da Autora: _**Os personagens, excepto alguns originais, pertencem a J.K.Rowling.

**_Observações: _**Nesta história, podem existir os seguintes pontos:

Palavra: texto normal/diálogo

_Palavra: _feitiços

//Palavra//: pensamentos

"_Palavra_": parsel

+ **Palavra** +: lugares

* * *

_**Capítulo Sete - **__Help II_

_Em determinadas situações da vida, temos que tomar decisões fácies ou difíceis. Contudo, para decidir, teremos que abdicar do imenso orgulho que predomina em nós._

_(**Pandora N. Black)

* * *

****+ Mansão Tonks+**_

**+Quarto de Sirius+**

**R**emus Lupin pousou a varinha escura na mesa de madeira, com uma lentidão usual. Finalmente. Finalmente, tudo tivera um fim. A missão fora um êxito. Sirius Black tinha, de novo, as suas recordações. Recordações boas e más. Todos os dias, o animago tinha uma secção de terapia com Clark Morrison em busca de memórias perdidas e, em menos de quatro dias, duas horas, dez minutos e cinco segundos, o homem obtivera as passagens que a sua vida teve.

Só restava acordar, criar a explosão, BUMM! e ficar desperto até altas horas para prestar explicações.

O lobisomem olhou o rosto sereno do melhor amigo que repousava em descanso na extensa cama da mansão de Andrômeda. Como reagiria ele? Quando soubesse de Bellatrix, Harry e sabe-se lá de mais o quê. Era verdade. Iria fazer escândalo, soltar palavras furiosas e quem sabe alguns feitiços.

A porta da habitação abriu-se e a esbelta figura de Syth entrou no quarto. Remus quase sorriu quando os olhos violáceos caíram sobre a figura do…. Pai.

- Como está ele? – sussurrou, tomando cuidado para não o despertar. – Bella pediu para perguntar. Estamos ansiosos.

- Bem. Já se recorda de tudo. Foi um processo difícil. Como… Como foram as coisas lá em Diagon Alley? Compraste tudo?

- Sim. Pandora estava entusiasmada. Ela vai estudar lá em Hogwarts, comigo. Para me vigiar. – o lobisomem sorriu. – Bella, mandou uma grande quantia de dinheiro por Andrômeda. – a sua voz tornou-se inaudível e Remus esforçou-se para ouvir. – Comprou, para mim e para Pandora, duas vassouras da nova colecção. _Flecha de Vento_.

As sobrancelhas de Remus inclinaram-se para cima. A Flecha de Vento era uma nova colecção de vassouras, a melhor a nível mundial. Custava imenso dinheiro. 20 Mil galeões, se não se enganava.

Porém, Syth não estava entusiasmado.

- Que sucede, cachorro?  
- Amanhã vou para Hogwarts. – confessou, tristemente. – Não vou poder estar com ele. Ele é especial. Não sabe que eu existo, mas eu sou Harry Potter. – o loiro abanou a cabeça e preparou-se para interromper, mas o adolescente impediu-o. – Sou o Menino-Que-Viveu. É assim que ele me conhece. Sou o seu afilhado, se reencarnar essa personagem.

- Syth, ouve uma coisa. Eu reagi mal quando soube que eras filho da Lestrange, perdão, da Bella, mas aceito que és filho dela e sei ver que vocês têm semelhanças. Sirius, quando aceitar a paternidade, vai oferecer-te aquilo que te faltou. E, eu como teu amigo e amigo dele, tenho a certeza absoluta que ele não queria que ficasses dependente dele e perdesses períodos escolares. Ás vezes, temos que escolher entre coisas que gostamos.

- Obrigada, Remus. – abraçou o lobisomem. – Deixo-te com ele. É verdade. – voltou-se. – Bella disse para não contares sobre mim, quando ele acordar. Ela diz que isso é obrigação dela. – e abandonou a habitação.

Lupin ainda ficou uns momentos a olhar para a porta e logo voltou-se para o animago. Suspirou.

**

* * *

+ Grimmauld Place +**

**A**lbus Dumbledore olhava a fotografia de um rapaz de onze anos, com cabelos pretos e olhos verdes. Harry Potter. O director de Hogwarts possuía imensos conhecidos no Mundo Mágico e em toda a Europa e nenhum desses falados sabia onde se encontrava o seu pupilo.

Há meses que anda desaparecido. Até debaixo das pedras haviam procurado. Nem um fio de cabelo.

Hedwig, a sua coruja, estava com os amigos. O seu material escolar estava na sede da Ordem da Fénix, aguardando pela chegada do dono.

E Albus Dumbledore tinha um peso nos ombros. Fora errado, concluiu. Errado testemunhar-lhe acerca de uma profecia perdida que ligava o seu destino a Lord Voldemort, momentos após ter visualizado o falecimento do padrinho.

//- Foste um ser sem compaixão, Albus. Devias ter deixado o miúdo respirar ar puro, sem confrontos e novidades e, só depois contar-lhe acerca disso. Também devias ter colocado segurança máxima em Privet Drive e não o estúpido do Mundungus e a velha Figg. // - pensou, com pesar.

E agora o velho estava ali, naquela sala vazia. Os membros da Ordem estavam nas suas casas, com as suas famílias e ele ali. Não por obrigação, mas por opção. Para meditar acerca do jovem Salvador.

Amanhã, ás dezasseis horas, Hogwarts iria receber os novos alunos e, talvez isso, aliviasse a culpa do director.

Uns murros na porta distraíram-lhe.

- Sim?  
- Posso entrar, Professor Dumbledore?

- Claro, Nymphadora.

A auror metamorfaga entrou e sentou-se á frente do velho. Dumbledore também tinha outro problema. Um outro desaparecimento. Remus Lupin.

- Passa-se alguma coisa, Nymphadora? Há novidades?  
- Não, professor. Eu queria saber se….

- Sim, Nymphadora?

- Já têm Prof. de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?  
- Minerva encarregou-se disso. Porém, não encontrámos ninguém disponível. Temo que Severus Snape será o novo professor este ano. E colocaria um novo professor de poções, meu conhecido.

- Professor Dumbledore, eu queria-me oferecer para esse posto. Já falei com Kingsley acerca do assunto e ele deu-me autorização para fazer parte do professorado este ano. Não está de acordo, Prof?

- Tens consciência das responsabilidades a que vais estar sujeita? Serão imensas turmas para ensinar, sete turmas de quatro casas, Nymphadora.

- Eu sei disso. Mas eu quero, professor. Estou disposta a oferecer os meus conhecimentos para disciplinar os alunos de Hogwarts.

- Bem. Se tem tanta certeza disso, comparece amanhã de manhã, por volta das dez, para te apresentar aos outros professores. Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim. – anuiu Tonks. Tenho um primo e uma irmã. Syth e Pandora. Será que eles podem ter uma vaga em Hogwarts?  
- É por causa deles que queres ir para professora? – a auror corou. – Ai, Nymphadora…. Syth e Pandora, dizes? A garota é tua irmã? – um aceno afirmativo. – E o garoto é filho de quem? Narcissa ou Bellatrix?  
- Sirius.

- Perdão?

- Syth Elliot Black é filho de Sirius Black.

- Não sabia que Sirius havia tido um filho. Ele sabe que o pai faleceu? – novo assentimento. – Muito bem. Tens aí os documentos deles? Vou ver se mexo uns cordelinhos com Rufos.

Nymphadora Tonks sorriu-lhe radiante, e após entregar a papelada, retirou-se da antiga casa dos Black.

O director olhou as fichas dos novos alunos. Algures, lá no fundo do seu ser, algo lhe dizia que aquela família escondia um terrível segredo. E ele iria descobrir. Ou não se chamava Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**+ Mansão Tonks +**

**+ Quarto de Sirius +**

**L**entamente abriu os olhos, para rapidamente os fechar. Era demasiada a claridade. Uma sombra colocou-se á sua frente.

- Olá, Sirius.

- Remus? – aquela interrogação alegre que escapou dos lábios do doente, comoveu o lobisomem que transmitiu um sorriso calmo. – Moony!

Os velhos amigos abraçaram-se, talvez até chorosos. Á muito tempo que não se viam. O abraço fora longo e caloroso.

- E aí, Moony? Como estás?  
- Anda-se. – sorriu Remus. – Fico contente que estejas bem, Paddy. Fizeste-me muita falta, meu amigo. A mim e a outros.

Um sorriso trouxe cor ao rosto pálido do homem.

- Harry? Aonde está Harry, Moony? Dumbledore prometeu-me que Harry iria viver para Grimmauld Place. Aonde está Harry?

- Tem calma, Sirius. Tem calma, primeiro temos que conversar, há coisas que tens…

- AONDE ESTÁ O MEU AFILHADO, REMUS JOHN LUPIN???  
- Sossega por uma vez na vida, Sirius Órion Black, os teus impulsos protectores e escuta-me! – rugiu Lupin, raivosamente. – Reconheces este lugar, Sirius?  
- Não. Ainda que me pareceu a Mansão Black.

- Estás em casa da tua prima Andrômeda. Estás aqui desde foste tirado do Véu da Morte.

- E Harry?  
- Ficas-te em coma durante meses, perdes-te as memórias e já as recuperaste. Tranquiliza-te, Black. Escuta. – um pensamento cruzou-lhe a mente. Como diria ao seu amigo que estava na casa da sua ex. namorada e, supostamente, assassina Bellatrix Black? – O problema é o seguinte…

- Lupin? – uma voz feminina e fria interrompeu o lobisomem. – Agora é a minha vez. Vai lá para baixo.

- Mas…

- Já!

Remus fez o que a mulher lhe pediu e, assim que fechou a porta, um silêncio mortal instalou o quarto. Sirius abriu a boca, perplexo e, ao mesmo tempo, furioso.

- Bellatrix.

A _Death Eatear_ sorriu-lhe, com desdém e tristeza.

- Sirius.

- Que raios estou aqui a fazer, Bellatrix? É aqui que Voldemort-Cara-de-Serpente se esconde. Na casa de Andrômeda? Aonde está HARRY? Se tu lhe fizeste alguma coisa, sua cabra assassina, eu juro que vou remover mares e oceanos em busca do teu sangue!

- _Silencium_. – conjurou Bella.

Nenhuma palavra saiu da boca de Padfoot, ainda que movesse a boca furiosamente e os olhos azuis brilhassem fantasticamente.

- Ora bem, Sirius, é melhor sentares-te, que a história é longa, chata e sentimental. Preferes ficar de pé? Depois não te queixes se ficares com nódoas negras no traseiro. Tudo aconteceu….

O animago apoiou-se na cama. As suas pernas em gelatina. A cor abandonou e a expressão fantasmagórica foi visível nas feições do homem. O pai de Syth continuava a encarar a mulher, que falava sem parar, com secura e dificuldade. Era impossível.

Deixou-se cair no colchão, ignorou o ranger da cama e começou a recolher ar. Certo, ele estava a dormir, a ter um pesadelo, onde do seu namoro incestuoso com a sua prima Bella resultou uma criança que agora tem dezasseis anos e que se chama Syth e vai amanhã para Hogwarts; que foi salvo do véu pela prima e que Lily Potter era uma autentica casamenteira do destino. Para complicar a situação grave que a sua vida levava, a sua amiga ruiva tinha que lhe dar um presente de aniversário atrasado que era uma catástrofe na sua vida.

- E, o teu filho Syth é na realidade Harry Potter. – concluiu Bella.

Sirius Black não aguentou. Desmaiou e a cabeça caiu pó lado, tamanha era a surpresa reservada.

- Oh Merlin… Desmaiou. – proferiu a mulher, desconcertada.

* * *

**A**briu os olhos novamente. Como um flash, a sua conversa com Bella retornou á mente. 

Filho? Harry Potter, filho do seu 'irmão' James Potter, era, na completa e absurda realidade, seu filho? E que se chamava Syth Black? E era filho de Bellatrix?

- Oh Godric…

- Oh Godric, digo eu. – pronunciou Bellatrix. – Estavas apagado á quatro horas. Já ia para chamar um medimago.

- Qual medimago qual carapuça. – resmungou o homem, sentando-se. – Filho? Meu filho?  
- _Nosso_ filho…

- Meu filho? – a mulher bateu com a mão na testa, exasperada. – _Nosso_ filho, Bella? Porquê que não tomaste a poção, mulher?

- Agora a culpa é minha, seu idiota encarapuçado?! Tu tinhas pressa naquela altura e eu avisei-te. 'Sirius, não te esqueças de pôr protecção.' E tu que me disseste? 'Descontrai, Bellinha. Estás a arruinar o clima.'

- Mas tu és mulher! A responsabilidade é tua! Nós, homens, só fazemos o serviço!

- Não sejas ignorante, Sirius Black! A culpa é dos dois, ainda que a maior parte é tua!

- Cala a boca, maníaca. Tu és quem menos tem palavra de razão nesta casa, sua _Death Eatear_!

- Ouve lá, cara de pau, a casa é da minha irmã Andrômeda e todos temos palavras de razão!

- Estúpida! Nem penses que o _meu_ filho vai seguir os teus míseros passos!

- Estúpida é a tua avó, linguarudo! E o filho também é meu, Black. Aliás, é _nosso_!

- Olha sua p…

- CHEGA!

Os primos morenos voltaram-se. Como espectadores (além de nós, leitores) estavam Narcissa, Andrômeda, Remus, Syth e Pandora. Quem gritou foi a loira, vermelha que nem um tomate.

- Tenham respeito. Parecem duas crianças estúpidas a disputar por um doce. São adultos, porra. – a loira respirou com dificuldade. – Anda-te embora, Bella. Tenho que conversar contigo. Syth, hora de esclarecer as coisas. Pan, vai estudar para amanhã, Remus vai esperar Nymphadora e Andy ordena aos elfos para prepararem o jantar. Tenho fome e estou esgotada. O meu dia foi longo e impiedoso. Vamos lá, a mexer.

Apesar da casa não ser sua, Narcissa impunha ordem e respeito, uma vez que era uma mulher fria e tranquila.

A Death Eatear saiu do quarto do animago, fazendo caretas de gozo para o ex.merodeador, até que levou uma leve palmada no rabo de Cissy, que tinha rosto sério.

Enfim sós.

Sirius tornou a sentar-se na cama e Syth sentou-se, onde anteriormente, a sua mãe estivera sentada. O ex.recluso evitava olhar o rapaz nos olhos e, este, como que entendendo a situação do seu progenitor, transformou, com um passe de mágica, o seu físico no aspecto conhecido por todos.

E os olhos azuis captaram as esmeraldas e, dominado por impulsos das saudades, preocupações e amor, o adulto abraçou o corpo do adolescente, acariciando-lhe as costas e beijando-lhe a cabeleira escura.

- Harry, meu Harry….

Ainda que o adulto não pudesse ver, o jovem fez rosto triste. Foi como ele dissera. O seu pai não via Syth Black, seu filho; mas sim, Harry Potter, o afilhado.

Contudo, o jovem deixou-se embalar nos braços de Sirius. Aqueles braços ansiados e que lhe transmitiam calor.

Quando se separaram, Sirius disse:

- Estavas tão diferente á pouco.

- Era Syth, o teu filho.

- Não me peças para aceitar isso com facilidade. Já é impossível para mim conviver com Bellatrix sob o mesmo tecto. Não me implores para que eu te chame e trate como um filho, porque apesar de te amar como um, tu tens a plena consciência de que eu estou habituado a relacionar-me com Harry Potter e não com o meu próprio filho, que apesar de ambos serem a mesma pessoa e apresentarem físicos diferentes, têm personalidades distintas. Só te peço, Harry, que me des tempo. Tempo para mim, para ti e para os outros.

O adolescente, se fez cara triste, não mostrou. Ocultou tudo e transformou-se em Syth de novo.

- Já esperava isso. Mas tem que te fazer á ideia. Harry Potter não é nada de ti. Harry Potter morreu no ventre de Lily Potter. Sou teu filho, sou Syth e, apesar de compreensivo, não sei se vou tolerar muito mais esta situação. Porém, entendo a tua posição, respeito-a e vou cumpri-la. E, creio que a melhor maneira de começar, seja habituar-te ao meu aspecto e ao meu nome. – estendeu-lhe a mão. – Olá. Syth Black, Sirius. Sou o teu filho e estou disposto a dar-te a conhecer de mim.

O adulto olhou a face serena do filho, marcado pela sinceridade das suas palavras e, aceitou a mão.

- Sirius Black. Idem.

As mãos morenas estreitaram-se.

* * *

**+ Quarto de Bellatrix +**

**N**arcissa torcia as mãos, nervosa. 

Bellatrix estava preocupada. A sua irmã não costumava ser tão…. melodramática.

- Preciso de ajuda, Bellatrix.

- Que foi agora? 

- Ele chamou-nos, a mim e a Draco. – a loira encarou a morena. – Ele pretende transformar o meu filho no estupor do meu marido. Ele quer que Draco seja o futuro comandante dos seus Death Eatears.

- Está na família á décadas, Cissy. Mais tarde ou mais cedo, o Lord teria que chamar Draco para o colocar ao serviço. Todos nós sabemos disso assim que nos casamos com gente das trevas. Contudo, o meu caso foi diferente. – explicou, pausadamente Bellatrix. – Mas o Lord não vai colocar o teu filho ao comando, porque ainda me tem a mim! Sou eu que tomarei o papel do Lucius!

- E o teu filho, Bellatrix?

- Isso, é um assunto que tratarei dele depois. O Lord deu-lhe a missão?

- Sim. Mas eu tenho a certeza absoluta que Draco não vai ser capaz de a pôr em prática. Vai ser muito complicado matar alguém de tamanho poder. Por isso, eu pedi ajuda…

- Oh, por Salazar, Narcissa! Que foste tu fazer...?

- Fiz o Voto Inquebrável com Severus. – a morena abriu a boca, surpresa. – Se Draco não conseguir completar a Missão, Severus terminará…

- Meu Salazar, Narcissa. Estás a cometer um tremendo erro. Snape não é de fiar. Estás como o Lord e o velho Dumbledore. Ambos vêem o que querem…

- E qual é a missão, Narcissa?  
Andrômeda saiu das sombras do quarto e encarou as suas irmãs com um olhar austero. Cissy mordeu o beiço e deixou-se cair na cama com as mãos trémulas. Andy e Bella trocaram um olhar rápido. A mulher de cabelos castanhos-claros acercou-se á loira e puxou-a contra si, afagando-lhe os cabelos. A outra Black achou o gesto estúpido.

- Qual a missão, Cissy?

- Matar Dumbledore!!!

* * *

**Respostas aos Reviews:**

**__**

**_Lady My: _**_Oie! Como estás? A sério?? Vais postar a 'tal' fic? Fico á espera. A respeito á tua proposta, se me consideras totalmente apta para tal pedido, sim, posso observá-la. _

_Fico muitíssimo contente que te tenha agradado o capítulo e, a respeito á aliança com Voldie, vendo que ambos lados (o sim e o não) estão empatados, decidi fazer uma 'surpresa' que eu espero ser do agrado de todos os leitores. Bye! _

**_Scheila Potter: _**_Oie! Que tal? Estou maravilhada com o teu encanto com as tuas histórias e, tal como disse á My, vai haver uma surpresa! UM Beijão! _

**_KatariaMP: _**_Até que enfim que a minha ilustre fic recebe um comentário da minha fiel leitora! Já cá faltava para a colecção. A sério que te agradou as memórias do meu anjo cachorro? Siiimmm! Isso saiu do fundo do meu pequeno coração, totalmente sentimental e artístico. Agradeço o teu review. Kiss!

* * *

_

_A respeito a outros leitores assíduos, aguardo os reviews a respeito do capítulo anterior. Ouviu, Rafael? Vamos lá postar o review, senão Pan fica fula e ninguém quer ver a Pan fula, pois não?_

_A propósito, eu recebi uma mensagem privada de uma leitora a comentar, entusiasticamente, o capítulo; por um descuido meu, sem querer, apaguei a mensagem. Foi uma total responsabilidade, admito, mas não foi por mal. Se estás a ler isso, peço-te as maiores das desculpas pelo ocorrido. _

_Beijinhos a todos que vêm e comentou e àqueles que vêm e não comentam!

* * *

_

_Pandora Narcissa Black_

_02 De Março de 2007

* * *

_


	8. Hogwarts

_Contestação Aos Reviews:_

Pandora N. Black reverenciou o imenso público que estava sentado nas cadeiras avermelhadas. Despiu o pesado sobretudo e tirou da pasta um envelope amarelado. Ajustou o microfone e…:

**Tata C. Evans: **_Sim, a reacção do Sirius foi planeada com muito pormenor e a Cissy, além de muito maternal, é muito realista. É assim que vejo Narcissa Malfoy, não como a senhora perfeita que J.K.R. descreve. Harry… Harry… Harry Potter só vai tornar a aparecer para os capítulos finais, na altura em que a guerra estoira, ainda que não dure muito tempo… Syth Black ao ataque! Kiss!!!_

**Lady My: **_Oi meu BEM! Sim, Harry vai para Hogwarts como Syth E Dumbledore, assim como os restantes personagens (Ron & Hermione) só vão conhecer Harry no final da trama, para os capítulos da guerra. Agora, vão conhecer o filho de Sirius e Bellatrix. Essa "briga" sobre a escolha do chapéu, em princípio, será no capítulo 9. E, minha querida amiga, fico esperando aquele excerto para conferir se tudo está bem. Um BEIJÃO!_

**Scheila Potter Malfoy: **_Oie! Se querias que Syth ficasse em Slytherin, acertaste! Que desfrutes! Bjs._

**Katarina MP: **_Tem calma, Kat! Drarry 4 Ever! Drake vai aparecer neste capítulo. Sim, pobre Sirius que acabou de despertar e enfrentou-se a uma série de revelações. Narcissa, a meu ver, é aquela Black cheia de máscaras: a Narcissa fria e impessoal e Narcissa, maternal e realista. Esta última, é a MINHA Cissy. Um Beijo. _

**LAK SKP: **_Oi! Bem-vinda! E não me chames Srta; tenho apenas 16 anos. Fico muito contente pela minha história estar nos favoritos e ainda bem que gostas. Não te preocupes, 7.5 já é uma boa nota para mim. Compreendo perfeitamente o que dizes, mas sou portuguesa de Portugal, o que talvez complique a compreensão dos portugueses do Brasil. Muitos bjs e obrigada.

* * *

_

_**The Blacks: My True Family**_

_Pandora Black_

_**Capítulo VIII: **Hogwarts_

_**Música: **"Welcome to wherever you are" by Bon Jovi_

_**Dedicado A: **Tata C. Evans

* * *

_

_Welcome to wherever you are  
**(Bem-vindo onde quer que esteja)  
**This is your life; you made it this far  
**(Esta é sua vida, você conseguiu até aqui)  
**Welcome, you got to believe  
**(Bem-vindo, você tem que acreditar)  
**That right here, right now  
**(Que aqui e agora)  
**You're exactly where you're supposed to be_

_**(É onde exatamente você deveria estar)  
**Welcome to wherever you are  
**(Bem vindo onde quer que esteja)  
**When everybody's in and you're left out  
**(Quando todos estão por dentro, e você é deixado para fora)  
**And you feel you're drowning in the shadow of a doubt  
**(E você sente que está se afogando na sombra da dúvida)  
**Everyone's a miracle in their own way  
**(Todo mundo é um milagre ao seu modo)  
**Just listen to yourself, not what other people say_

_**(Apenas ouça você mesmo, não o que as outras pessoas dizem)

* * *

**_

_Algures na Inglaterra_

- M**eu Senhor. – **Bellatrix Lestrange ajoelhou-se e beijou a túnica escura do homem sentado numa poltrona algures nas sombras do compartimento.

**- Bellatrix… À quanto tempo… As férias foram boas? – **Voldemort perguntou, cinicamente. **– Aonde andaste que nem o idiota do teu marido sabe? E vê lá o que dizes que pode custar-te caro; não me quero desfazer da minha melhor Death Eater. **

**- Estive fora por assuntos pessoais… O meu filho…**

**- Tens um filho?!? Porquê que não tenho conhecimento de tal facto? Certamente, já devia estar a liderar como a mãe… É filho de Rodolphus?**

**- Não. Foi de… uma aventura de verão. Mas é pureblood, Meu Senhor. – **Garantiu Lestrange.

**- Sabes, Bellatrix, isso lembra-me os filmes muggles pirosos. Mas, conta-me, quem é o rapaz?  
**

**- Chama-se Syth e tem dezasseis anos. Frequentou Durmstang e viveu com um amigo. Nunca tive contacto com ele, porque desprezei-o; contudo, há pouco tempo recebi uma mensagem de que vai para Hogwarts estudar e tive me ocupar dele durante uns tempos. **

**- Hogwarts… Podia ser-me útil. Conviveu com Artes Negras? – **Perguntou friamente, Voldemort, interessado.

**- Desde sempre. **

**- Hum… – **Pronunciou pensativo. - **Quando posso conhecê-lo?**

**- Como? – **A morena perguntou surpresa; a sua mente a estruturar planos.

**- Ficaste surda, Bella? _Crucio!_ – **A mulher gritou sonoramente e contorcia-se no chão, sofrendo a maldição.** – Sábado, á meia-noite, Bella. Prepara o teu filho, porque vai ter a honra de conhecer o glorioso Lord das Trevas. E se faltares, dou-te um destino pior que a morte. **

**- Sim, Meu Senhor. **

**- E Bellatrix? Mereces castigo pela ausência… _Crucio!

* * *

_**

_King's Cross_

_Estação 9 ¾_

**POP. **

**Andrômeda apareceu-se no meio da estação de braço dado com as filhas e o sobrinho. Vestia uma túnica negra, igual á filha mais velha, mas os adolescentes… Pandora envergava saia jeans escura, botas de cano médio, um top prateado e um mini casaco de ganga. Tinha maquilhagem suave e usava uns óculos de sol negros. Como a prima, Syth usava o mesmo modelo dos óculos de sol; uns jeans largos e desfeitos, umas converse all star negras e uma camisa preta azulada com um dragão nas costas. **

**9 ¾ Estava povoada com gente aos gritos, alegres e histéricos, e pessoas mudas que observavam os outros ora com estranheza ora com desprezo. **

**- Ora muito bem. Lembrem-se manter as aparências. Busquem toda a informação possível, mas não dêem nas vistas. Lembrem-se quem são. Não deixem a mente aberta; principalmente tu, Syth. Pandora, quero calma nessas atitudes e Nymphadora – **Foi interrompida por "Sou Tonks, Mãe" da filha mais velha, mas logo prosseguiu **– Não faças actos de adolescente de dezasseis anos. Creio que é tudo. **

"**Atenção, jovens, o comboio para Hogwarts vai partir."**

**- Escutaram? Andor. Ah! Antes que me esqueça, mandem cartas mensalmente. **

**- Por acaso, também não querem saber o nosso horário diário, a contar com as idas para o quarto de banho, horas de sono e de amassos?  
**

**- Pandora! – **Andy gritou, colérica.

**- Foi o Syth que me ensinou! – **A menina apontou-lhe o dedo.

**- Não me atires a batata quente, pirralha! – **Retorquiu o adolescente, ajeitando os óculos de sol escuros.

**- Pirralha, querido Syth Elliot Black – **Sussurrou-lhe a prima, sensualmente ao ouvido,** – é a tua gaita!**

**- Pandora! – **Desta vez foi o moreno que gritou, levemente corado. **– Tonks!**

**- Ué!? Tem graça, Sylliot! **/1/ – Gargalhou a prima mais velha.

**Syth rolou os olhos. Odiava aquela alcunha. Nymphadora sorriu divertida e beijou-lhe a bochecha em modo de pedir desculpa. Andrômeda Black Tonks suspirou e começou a pensar meticulosamente que se calhar algum adulto deveria lá estar para os observar. Pareciam crianças. **

**- Chega de conversas. Toca a ir para o comboio!**

**Os jovens beijaram-na e deslocaram-se para o meio, arrastando os baús escuros que carregavam animais novinhos em folha. _Aquila_, a coruja de Pan; _Afrodite_, a ave de Tonks e _Ares_, o falcão de Syth. **/2/

**Assim que arrumaram as malas, as figuras ilustres andavam á procura de compartimento. **

**- Tudo cheio! Incrível! – **Syth resmungava baixo.

**- Ei, Pan, vens comigo ao WC?**

**- Claro, Tonks. Sylliot, procura uma vaga enquanto nos retiramos. **

**- Vão-me deixar aqui, com essa dura tarefa?**

**- És macho o suficiente? Então, não ficas em perigo se não tivermos contigo. – **Proferiu Nymphadora, afastando-se.

**- Claro que sempre podes contar ovelhas para passar o tempo. – **Gozou a mais nova.

**- Ora não vão demorar muito, pois não? – **Inquiriu incerto.

**As duas irmãs sorriram com malícia e desapareceram. O formoso bateu com a mão na testa. **

**- Bestial. **

**- O que é bestial?**

**Syth voltou-se com a varinha em punho e elevou, brevemente as sobrancelhas, ao deparar-se com Theodore Nott, um jovem slytherin de cabelos castanhos-claros e olhos violáceos. **

**- Não é da tua conta. Quem és tu?**

**- Tem calma, não é preciso seres agressivo. Theodore Nott e tu?  
**

**- Black. Syth Black. **

**- Vestes-te demasiado… muggle para carregares um apelido lendário. **

**- Não gostas, não olhes. **

**- És mesmo desconfiado. **

**- Não olhes para o que te repulsa. **

**Theodore Nott sorriu-lhe com desdém e entrou num vagão, deixando o adolescente á beira de um ataque homicida. Draco Malfoy saiu da mesma porta e encarou Syth, como sendo o "Black amante de muggles", como Theo o classificara. **

**Syth fitou-o de volta, com uma sobrancelha levantada. **

**O seu rival de tantos anos mudara. O cabelo loiro levava-o a roçar os ombros e os olhos prateados que eram vidros de gelo, transpareciam cansaço e sombras adornavam os seus olhos. **

**- Draco. – **Soltou, sem entender porquê.

**- Como me conheces?**

**- Conheço a tua mãe, entre outras coisas. – **Revelou.

**- Espera aí… Tu és...?  
**

**- O filho de Bella? – **Murmurou, sorrindo com escárnio.** – Sim, _querido_ primo. **

**- Tens o feitio dela. – **Elogiou, friamente, ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava.

**Syth estreitou os olhos e observou-o duramente. Aguentou as miradas furtivas do loiro á sua pessoa e perguntou-se, mentalmente, que diabos tinha nas roupas ou noutro lado qualquer. **

**- Não tens vestígios de Rodolphus. **

**- Quem disse que era filho de Lestrange? Lá por a minha… mãe estar casada com esse tipo, não tenho que ser filho dele ou sim?**

**- Não; de facto, não. Sabes, – **começou, afastando-se ao mesmo tempo**. – Recordas-me alguém. **

**//_Merda_// – pensou. //_Estraguei_ _o_ _plano_. //**

**- Quem? – **Optou por perguntar.

**- Pode soar estúpido, mas… pela agressividade das tuas palavras… lembras-me o meu eterno inimigo… Harry Potter…**

**//_Nem_ _sabes_ _como_ _estás_ _certo_. //**

**A varinha de Syth roçou o pescoço branco de Malfoy. O seu olhar estava pincelado com um profundo desprezo. **

**- Atreves-te, Draco, a comparar-me com um mestiço? Eu, um pureblood?**

**- Não me metes medo, Syth. **

**- Mas devias. **

**- Porquê que não têm calma?**

**Os dois fitaram furiosamente Theodore Nott, que sorria inocentemente. **

**- Tu outra vez?! Começamos bem…**

**- Porque não fazemos as pazes? – **Sugeriu Theo.

**- Pazes? – **Draco insinuou-se.** – Theo, eu não me zanguei com ninguém. Simplesmente… diverti-me. **

**- O que Draquinho quer dizer, Syth, é que és bem-vindo ao grupo. – **Pansy Parkinson noticiou, sorrindo. O seu rosto mudou – perdeu as feições de buldogue, tornou-se bonita com os seus cabelos negros ondulados nas pontas e os seus olhos azuis cintilavam de malícia, como sempre.** – Pansy. **

**- Syth. Queres dizer que fui avaliado?**

**- Exactamente. – **Confirmou Blaise Zabini, sorrindo sensual. Belo, de cabelos ruivo-escuro e olhos negros.** – Blaise. **

**- Vais pagar-me, loiro. E….**

**- SYTH! – **Pandora correu até ele e tirou-lhe a mão da varinha.** – Outra vez a meter-te em sarilhos? **

**- Pan, dá-me a varinha. Planeava matar alguém sim, mas mudei de ideias. **

**- Mesmo assim. – **A garota guardou a varinha.** – São os teus novos amigos? São slytherins… Prazer. Pandora Tonks. **

**- Halfblood. – **Atacou Nott, friamente.** – Devias escolher melhor as amizades, Syth.**

**- Lá por ser do vosso grupo ou amigo, Nott, não vou cortar a minha amizade com ela, já para não falar de que é minha familiar. – **Contestou Black, com arrogância.

**- A respeito á tua pergunta…Sim, sou halfblood e com orgulho. Não gostas, não observes. Syth, a Tonks ficou com uns tipos lá atrás… – **Retorquiu e informou Pan.

**- Tipos?  
**

**- Sim. Weasley e Granger, creio. – **Fingiu desdém.** – São tão chatos! _"És irmã de Tonks?"_; _"São tão parecidas!"_; _"Se precisares de ajuda, fala comigo que sou Prefeita!"_ Que chatos!**

**- Querida, são gryffindors, que esperavas? – **O primo disse e depois suspirou. **– Bom, foi um prazer conhecer-vos. Vemo-nos em Hogwarts. **

**- Em Slytherin. – **Corrigiu Draco.

**- Pois. Em Slytherin. – **Dirigiu-se para Pan**. – Encontraste um compartimento vazio?  
**

**- Sim. **

**- Fixe. Tchau. **

**- Tchau. – **Parkinson falou por todos.

**Ao afastarem-se, Pandora pronunciou baixo, como que dizendo um segredo:**

**- Bom teatro. **

**Syth sorriu, vitorioso.

* * *

**

_Hogwarts_

**Há muito tempo que estavam á espera. Tonks dissera que tinham que esperar que a selecção terminasse para depois serem apresentados como alunos de intercâmbio. **

**Syth estava encostado na parede a brincar com a varinha e Pandora olhava os pés. **

**- Que seca. – **Caracterizou a jovem. O outro anuiu, concordando.** – Tenho fome, sede e sono e estou á espera á horas! Desgraçado do velho. Em Beauxbatons isto não era assim, não. **

**- Pan, pareces as velhas que têm a mania de dizer: _"Isto no meu tempo não era assim."_ Relaxa. – **Indicou o moreno, calmamente.

**- E é verdade! – **E depois caiu em conta.** – Estás-me a chamar velha?!**

"**Tenho a imensa honra de vos apresentar os alunos de intercâmbio de Beauxbatons e Durmstang: Syth Black e Pandora Tonks."**

**- Vamos. – **Syth disse, salvo do ataque de fúria de Pan.

**Mas esta sorriu macabramente e, quando as portas se abriram, apertou-lhe o traseiro. Syth ficou tenso e olhou-a de forma assassina. Contudo, logo esqueceu. Ambos avançaram e sorriram para si ao sentirem os olhares dos alunos em si. Andavam com elegância até McGonagall, que segurava o chapéu. **

**- Primeiro és tu. **

**- Depois pagas-me, Pan. **

**- Black, Syth. **

"**_- Hum… Harry Potter… ou melhor, Syth Black e Black…" – _**pronunciou o Chapéu Seleccionador. "**_- Compreendes agora porque devias ter ido para Slytherin? Mas não é tarde…" _SLYTHERIN!**

**A mesa aplaudiu e, ao passar por Pan, cabeceou ao ver a mirada séria da prima, que lhe regalou o mesmo acto. Os seus olhos acompanhavam a figura esbelta do moreno que se sentou ao lado de Blaise e estreitava as mãos dos companheiros de casa. **

**- Tonks, Pandora. **

"**_- Perspicaz. Inteligente. Astuta, muito! Tal como a parte de sangue Black que há em ti… Slytherin poderia enriquecer-te, mas parece-me que não serias bem recebida. Que tal Ravenclaw como a tua mãe e irmã? Mas nota-se que não estás muito ligada para o estudo… Sim… Aí ficarás bem…" _GRYFFINDOR!**

**A mesa ao lado da de Slytherin explodiu em aplausos e gargalhadas vitoriosas. Pandora fez cara de sofrimento. Ela não queria ir para Gryffindor. A contra gosto sentou-se na mesa e forçou um sorriso ante a comité de boas-vindas. **

**Olhou para Slytherin. Syth sussurrava palavras com Malfoy, e, como se sentisse observado, girou-se na sua direcção. Ofereceu-lhe um pequeno sorriso que dizia mais palavras. **

**- Então, Pandora, que tal é Beauxbatons? – **A pergunta de Lavender Brown despertou-lhe os pensamentos.

**- É um palácio.

* * *

**

_Na Mesa Slytherin_

**Quando se sentou, obteve a visão principal no Grande Comedor. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor e Slytherin; era assim como as mesas estavam ordenadas e vigiadas da grande mesa dos professores á frente. **

**- Demoraste muito tempo a ser seleccionado. – **Comentou Pansy.

**- Não foi culpa minha. **

**- Mas não querias ser slytherin? – **Perguntou Draco.

**- Não é esse o problema; é claro que queria ser slytherin. O Chapéu apenas… explicou umas coisas que NÃO é da vossa conta. – **Realçou friamente.

**Olhou Pandora. Estava tranquila. Foi a vez dela. Também demorou tempo. E foi escolhida para Gryffindor. Deu um sorriso pequeno quando viu o seu rosto carrancudo. **

**- Coitada… **

**- Que foi? – **Zabini também se virou curioso.

**- Ela, simplesmente, não gosta de Gryffindor. **

**- Ah. Quem gosta? – **os slytherins riram-se estrondosamente.

**A comida apareceu repentinamente nas mesas. Syth serviu-se de um bocadinho de tudo. Quando planeava levar o garfo á boca, repara que o loiro olha fixamente para a mesa principal. **

**Dissimuladamente, segue o olhar do loiro. Um professor de pele muito pálida, cabelos, olhos e vestes negras murmurava algo a Dumbledore que assentia. Ambos homens olhavam para a sua mesa. **

**- Passa-se alguma coisa? – **Perguntou.

**- Que queres dizer? – **Draco chocou-lhe com outra pergunta.

**- Estás a olhar fixamente para a mesa dos professores. **

**- Não é da tua conta. – **Rosnou, falando arrastadamente.

**Syth encolheu os ombros e olhou para Zabini, Parkinson e Nott que lançavam furtivas miradas entre si e Malfoy. **

**- Se precisares de alguma coisa, estou sempre disponível. **

**- "Ajuda" é para os fracos. **

**- Se pensas assim… **

**De repente, voltou-se para Gryffindor. A prima olhava-o com sofrimento nos olhos. Sorriu-lhe, tentando animá-la. Teve sucesso.

* * *

**

_Dormitórios Masculinos de Slytherin_

_Quarto de Black/Nott_

**Luxuoso. **

**Esta palavra descrevia, detalhadamente, a visão do seu novo dormitório. As duas camas eram construídas a ouro e arrumadas com colchas e almofadas verde-escuras. Havia dois armários e escrivaninhas para os dois ocupantes e um banheiro duplo. **

**Black atirou o malão e libertou Ares que enfrentou a noite ao sair da janela. Theodore e ele estavam a sós. Despiu-se com lentidão, mordendo a gengiva ao notar o olhar persistente do companheiro de quarto sob o seu corpo. Ainda assim, aguentou. Ele era um Black; Black's não demonstram fraqueza e sim beleza. **

**Quando vestiu o seu pijama de seda negra, Syth deslocou-se até á cama de Nott, que arrumava o cabelo, olhando para um espelho voador.**

**- Theodore…**

**- Sim?**

**Syth sentou-se nas suas pernas, em provocação, e pousou os cotovelos nas coxas do outro rapaz. **

**- Diz-me, que Draco tem?**

**- Não posso dizer. – **Respondeu, friamente, mirando o vidro.

**- Vá lá, só quero ajudar. **

**- Não te vou dizer. **

**- E dizem que o grupo não tem segredos. **

**- Não temos confiança suficiente em ti para te contar. Deixa o tempo passar. Por favor, Syth. – **Pediu Theodore, farto.** – Não insistas. **

**- Muito bem! – **Levantou-se.** – Vocês não me contam então, muito bem. Quando cá vierem…**

**Theodore fez desaparecer o espelho e acompanhou os passos do jovem de dezasseis anos. Escutou os insultos e os movimentos bruscos. Outra coisa que Syth Black tinha além de desconfiança, era a persistência e a teimosia. Duas coisas que, misturadas, podem ser perigosas. **

**Mas ele não podia contar. **

**Era o segredo de Draco.

* * *

**

_Oi Meus Amigos!_

_Há Quanto Tempo!_

_É… Escola é sempre uma complicação._

_Mas 'tou de férias e agora é melhor para eu actualizar._

_Tenho que dar um aviso…_

_Para os meus fiéis leitores de 'World of Angels', vão ter que aguentar um pouco a actualização do 7º e 8º capítulo. Simplesmente, a minha musa decidiu ir ás Caraíbas e Puff! 'tou sem fic._

_Enfim…_

_Um grande Beijos para vocês!_

_Pandora N. Black

* * *

_

/1/ "Sylliot" é a alcunha criada pelas irmãs Tonks e que se baseiam na sílaba "Sy", juntando-lhe o final do nome "Elliot" transfomando-se em "Sylliot".

/2/ Como já disse, Hedwig ficou encarregada de Dumbledore e Cia. O que significa que Syth Black teve um animal novo. Neste caso, um falcão chamado Ares.

* * *

**01 De Abril De 2007**


	9. Welcome to the Black Parade

**The Black's: My True Family**

Pandora N. Black

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Capítulo IX ****– **_**Welcome to the Black Parade**_

**Dedicado A: _Lady My_**

**Musica ****– **_**"Welcome to the Black Parade"**_

**De ****– **_**My Chemical Romance**_

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
**E nós lhe enviaremos fios de sonhos dizimados  
**Your misery and hate will kill us all  
**Sua miséria e ódio matarão todos nós

**So paint it black and take it back  
**Então pinte de preto e leve de volta

**Let's shout it loud and clear  
**Grite isso alto e claro

**Defiant to the end we hear the call  
**Lute até o fim nós ouvimos o chamado para

**To carry on  
**Continuar

**We'll carry on  
**Nós continuaremos

**And though you're dead and gone believe me  
**Apesar de sua morte deve acreditar em mim

**Your memory will carry on**

Sua memória continuará

**We'll carry on  
**Nós continuaremos

**And though you're broken and defeated  
**Apesar de você estar quebrado e derrotado

**Your weary widow marches**

Você realmente enviuvou marchando

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

"_**A**__onde vais, Andromeda?" A voz potente de Bellatrix ecoou pela sala ampla da Mansão Black. Mais á frente, a outra soltou um respingo e voltou-se para a irmã, lentamente. _

"_Sair." Contestou, simplesmente. _

"_Á meia-noite? Duvido que haja lojas abertas a estas horas…" Bella apontou cinicamente, movimentando-se a redor da irmã que mantinha a compostura, mas desejando fervorosamente que o tempo passasse mais rápido. _

"_Preciso de arejar." Andromeda proferiu. Todavia, continuou, não resistindo: "Desde quando és tão protectora comigo?"_

"_És minha irmã." Bellatrix respondeu, com um encolher de ombros. _

"_Em pequena não sabias o que era isso; aliavas-te ás brincadeiras parvas dos slytherins para me humilhar."_

"_Não sou como Narcissa, Andy." A morena falou, friamente. "Eu sei distinguir uma mudança de assunto, assim como sei perfeitamente que me estás a mentir. Entretanto, não vou insistir, mas deixo-te um aviso: vê lá onde te enfias."_

_Andromeda Black acompanhou a figura imperial da sua irmã obscura, indiferente. Quem era Bellatrix Black para se meter na sua vida? _

A sua irmã tinha razão, naquela altura. Não era vulgar sair para arejar ás 24h da noite. Mentiu-lhe, mas teve razões boas. Era um encontro. Ela e o outro iam encontrar-se sempre ás 24h quando era possível, porque aos olhos de todos seriam mal vistos; desde quando são apreciadas relações entre purebloods e halfblood? Principalmente, quando há um Black pelo meio. Porém, o intenso romance que perdurou vários anos da sua vida, dos catorze aos dezassete, arruinou-se por razões que somente os envolvidos conhecem. Foi nesses tempos, também, que conheceu Ted Tonks, o homem que amou com loucura; contudo, esse amor era incomparável ao lado do verdadeiro.

Incorporou-se do sofá escuro da sua sala e vagueou até á porta do alto armário ao fundo, sacando uma folha de pergaminho velho e uma pluma. Sobressaltou-se quando o pêndulo do relógio soou, indicando a meia-noite. Sem evitar, Andromeda reviveu cada e todos os momentos que passou na infância ao lado daquele conhecido que lhe roubou o coração.

Tornou a sentar-se, adicionando á carga, o copo de whisky muggle que Ted guardava no mesmo armário dos pergaminhos. Molhou os lábios e respirou fundo, avançando naquele que seria, futuramente, um acto de muitas consequências.

_**X-X-X-X**_

**Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria, Hogwarts**

**Masmorras, Habitações de SS**

Raiava a manhã quando Severus Snape se deparou com a estranha coruja parda que o olhava, avaliando-o. Conheceria aquela coruja em qualquer lado; era a coruja de Andromeda Black, a sua… conhecida. Parece que ela nunca iria mudar; os primeiros animais eram para ser apreciados e usados, como é o caso, até morrerem pela idade ou outra causa.

"Ingrid." A ave piou, aparentemente satisfeita por ser reconhecida. Severus rolou os olhos, exasperado e caminhou até á mesa onde o animal estava repousado. Com cuidado, retirou a carta aprisionada numa das patas e, com a varinha, conjurou uma fatia de pão que a coruja recebeu com gosto.

E lá estava; a mesma letra delicada e alinhada, a assinatura engraçada e aquele cheiro a jasmim que caracterizava Andromeda Black desde que nasceu. O temível professor de poções ficou na dúvida: abria ou não?

Há muito tempo que ele não se contactava com ela, praticamente desde os tempos da sua iniciação como Death Eater e desde a morte do marido, onde esteve presente e foi recebido por frias palavras. Dela e de Lily Evans, a melhor amiga de Andromeda Black e talvez a única que conhecia tudo. E vendo pelo lado positivo, ainda bem que foi assim. Os Black protegem-se uns aos outros; teria que enfrentar a fúria de Sirius, Narcissa e incluso Regulus e Bellatrix, que apesar do seu carácter, sabe proteger os seus patrimónios.

Terminou a leitura e atirou a carta no fogo; daria a resposta mais tarde, agora teria que ir ao Comedor encher o estômago para ir aturar uma cambada de alunos incompetentes, fora os seus slytherins.

No quarto vazio, algures no centro das chamas do fogo, percebia-se umas letras:

_«Estimado Severus, _

_Necessito de falar contigo urgentemente. Encontra-me debaixo da ponte (aquele sitio, sabes?)._

_Cumprimentos, _

_Andromeda Black»_

_**X-X-X-X**_

**Sala de Jantar, Mansão Tonks**

"Não é justo…" Sirius Black comentou, sonoramente, á mesa para as primas que comiam em silêncio. Bastante diferente do velho Sirius, Black exibia o corpo musculado e nutrido e vestia uma simples túnica escura. Os seus cabelos caíam escorridos e ondulados pelos ombros, a barba estava feita e os seus olhos apresentavam um pequeno brilho.

"O que não é justo, primo?" Andromeda indagou, carinhosamente, com os seus cabelos trançados e trajando uma túnica verde-clara.

"Sou o único homem nesta casa."

"Homem? E eu que achava que não passavas de um cão peludo e pulguento…" Bellatrix resmungou baixo, sem que ninguém a escuta-se, envergando um decotado manto vermelho-escuro.

"Não és nada, Sirius. Á tarde, Remus vai cá estar. Mas vê isto pelo lado positivo, estás acompanhado por belas mulheres."

"Andy, sem incesto." Bella ralhou, friamente.

"Quem é que gerou o Syth, Bellinha? Não fui eu…" A outra Black apontou maliciosamente e clamou vitoria ao verificar o rosto dos parentes levemente carmesins.

"Falando no Harry," Troca séria de olhares entre Andy e Bella. "…em que casa achas que ele ficou, priminha?"

"Não vou apostar nada contigo, Black." A receptora rosnou.

"Credo; temos uma leoa cá em casa, Andy?!" Padfoot questionou, sorrindo inocentemente.

"Não, Sirius; porque não vamos dar uma volta pela biblioteca? Tenho que falar contigo…" Andromeda tentava fazer o ex. merodeador entrar em razão, mas estava a tornar-se complicado. O primo fazia de tudo para provocar a Death Eater, que começava a comer violentamente e a apertar os talheres com demasiada força, chegando a entortá-los.

"Vá lá, Bellatrix, deves ter uma ideia. Afinal de contas, ele é teu filho." Sem obter resposta, Sirius tentou caminhos mais difíceis. "Aposto em Gryffindor; sempre foi digno de coragem."

Aquelas insinuações foram o cúmulo da paciência da irmã de Andromeda; os seus olhos violetas deitavam fogo e um intenso ódio contra Sirius Órion Black. Aristocraticamente, Bellatrix levantou-se, provavelmente com demasiada força visto que a cadeira terminou no chão, e fitou o primo. Alcançou a visão do olhar desesperado da irmã, mas não ligou.

"Mete uma coisa na tua cabeça oca, Black; Syth Elliot Black é _nosso_ filho, fruto dos _teus_ espermatozóides e dos _meus_ óvulos. Harry James Potter é filho de _James e Lily Potter_, além de teu _afilhado_, e MORREU no St. Mungo, onde a mudblood deu á luz. SYTH BLACK NÃO É HARRY POTTER, O TEU AFILHADO, SENÃO TEU FILHO!"

"NUNCA MAIS TE ATREVAS A LEVANTAR-ME A VOZ, BELLATRIX NÃO TO PERMITO E ADMITO QUE AFIRMES QUE HARRY POTTER MORREU! ELE ESTÁ VIVO E ESTÁ EM HOGWARTS, A SALVO E A CURSAR NA CASA DE G…"

"…Slytherin."

Sirius e Bellatrix olharam para a figura nobre de Narcissa Malfoy, que se encontrava no lugar onde, outrora, esteve Bella. Enquanto levantavam as vozes, Andromeda, num recorde perfeito, chamou a irmã loira para vir resolver a situação. Só ela tinha o poder para diminuir a criancice dos dois Blacks morenos.

"Como?" Sirius pediu para repetir. "Estás a gozar, Cissy."

"Não. Recebi um informe do meu filho esta manhã. Syth ficou em Slytherin e Pandora em Gryffindor."

Andromeda sorriu, animada, todavia; observou os rostos dos filhos. A irmã tinha uma máscara que a privava de sentimentos, mas era palpável o brilho de orgulho nos seus olhos violáceos. Entrementes, Sirius parecia pronto a desmaiar.

"ESTA VIDA É UMA MERDA!!! MAIS VALIA ESTAR MORTO!"

"Quiçá!" Bellatrix espetou, malevolamente e sorrindo com desdém.

"Oxalá acabes fodida e morta num sitio onde nunca tenhas a oportunidade de voltar. Tu e essa gente que chamas de irmãs e filho!"

"_Atordoar!_"

"_Protego!_ Sem cenas, Bella." Andy defendeu o primo, mas encontrava-se enojada. "Vê lá se cresces Sirius!"

O animago tentou reclamar e, com insucesso, deu as costas e desapareceu.

"Criança…" Acusou a DE.

"Olha só quem fala, mana." Cissy gozou, apesar de não ter graça nenhuma. "O que aconteceu na outra noite? Quando foste ver o Lord?"

"Ele quer o Syth. Ao comando. Este sábado, será a sua iniciação."

"É muito cedo. Já lhe escreveste?" Andromeda, demandou, séria.

"Não. Ia fazê-lo agora." Replicou.

"Como ele vai reagir? O Lord fez-lhe a vida num inferno, não vai ser fácil carregar a marca, assassinar e servir as trevas." Narcissa sublinhou. "Vais ter que falar com ele, sabias?"

"Eu sei."

"Outra coisa, "A mãe de Draco principiou "…a carta de Draco não fala muito bem dele; tens que avisar o teu filho para ter calma; ele está a investigar, _aquilo_…"

"Está bem." Bella concordou. "Andy, Cissy… O que escrevo? _Querido filho_, _estimado Syth_…"

Dissimulando gargalhadas, as duas Black retorquiram em uníssono: "Basta 'Syth', Bella."

_**X-X-X-X**_

**Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts**

**Grande Comedor, Mesa de Slytherin**

Um estranho silêncio inundava a clássica e altiva mesa que designava Salazar Slytherin. Cada aluno conversava com a mirada e com gestos. Aquela manhã começara de um modo pouco agradável para todos; quem gostava de ser acordado por berros entre Malfoy e Black?

Ninguém sabia a razão da discussão, apenas os mais próximos como Nott, Parkinson e Zabini.

Syth olhava para o seu prato, sem fome. Estranhamente a sua garganta não aceitava qualquer tipo de comida, seja líquida ou sólida. Continuava zangado com os acontecimentos matinais; não pôde evitar provocar o seu inimigo de infância, colocar-se novamente na pele de Harry Potter. Mas uma inquietante curiosidade invadia-lhe a alma, algo em si aguardava ansiosamente por saber o segredo que Draco Malfoy guardava e que somente os outros do círculo sabiam. Certo, ainda era um desconhecido nas mãos de Malfoy, contudo, não merecia ser tratado com tanta ira. Tudo bem, excedeu-se. Mas a curiosidade fervia-lhe e deixou-se levar na infantilidade.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_«Ele dormia perfeitamente bem, até que escutou sons esquisitos provenientes do centro do quarto. Não se moveu; talvez fosse Theodore Nott a ter algum pesadelo. Mas descartou a ideia quando escutou uma porta a abrir e a fechar. E anteviu: não estava sozinho. Deslocou-se pelos lençóis e pôs a cabeça de fora da manta, sentando-se no colchão._

"_Tu não sabes estar calado, Black?"_

"_Bom dia, Malfoy." Sorriu com falsidade. "Dormiste bem?"_

_A figura altiva de Draco Malfoy não mostrou nenhuma reacção ante a sua ironia nas palavras. Parecia… tranquilo, como se tivesse previsto essa expressão. Todavia, Syth era perspicaz e testemunhou aquela ruga sob os olhos prateados do primo; indicava, quiçá, que não tinha dormido bem. _

"_Eu confio em Theodore com a minha vida, Black; é um dos poucos amigos que possuo aparte de Blaize e Pansy. Lá por compartires metade do meu sangue e teres laços parentais comigo, não significa que vamos ser os melhores amigos." Draco falou, enquanto se aproximava perigosamente do opositor. Black colocou-se fora da cama e enfrentou a frivolidade das orbes de Malfoy. "Não te metas na minha vida, ouviste?"_

"_Que segredos escondes, Draco? Quão frágil pode ser a tua vida para que um simples segredo a possa arruinar?"_

_A varinha do loiro roçou-lhe o pescoço, o nariz pequeno chocou com o seu arrebitado. Ambos adolescentes mediram forças com aqueles simples gestos. _

"_Vou repetir; não te metas na minha vida." _

"_Porquê?"_

"_Podes ganhar graves consequências, Black." Malfoy redarguiu, seriamente. E Syth não aguentou; riu-se. Estrondosamente. "Qual a piada?"_

"_Que te faz pensar que desisto facilmente, Draco?" Demandou com secura. "Que te faz pensar que o teu olhar frio e penetrante me debilita? Que te faz pensar que a tua pose de menino mau me assusta? Vivi coisas mais duras, Draco; já fui ameaçado de morte e etc., mas nunca desisti. Que te faz pensar que irei desistir?"_

"_E se algo acontecesse a Pandora?" O olhar de Syth estreitou-se e o loiro sorriu triunfante. "Como te sentirias se ela fosse violada, torturada ou… morta? Estou-me nas tintas para ti e desinteresso-me se és filho da tia Bellatrix ou quem sabe do próprio ministro, mas eu juro que vais enfrentar-me se meteres o nariz onde está proibido. E não me queiras ver zangado…"_

"_As tuas ameaças são estúpidas." Rispidamente, Black retorquiu-lhe. "Mas eu questiono-te; que farias se a tua mãe fosse violada, tortura ou morta?"_

"_Vais pagar por isso!" Draco saltou para cima de Syth, que o envolveu e ambos caíram por cima da cama, socando aqui e acolá; os dois envolvidos pela raiva e pelo temor que aquilo que foi insinuado se concretiza-se. Com um soco, Syth partiu o nariz de Draco, mas este socou-lhe o peito e o som de algo a quebrar foi escutado por eles. _

"_DRACO!" Alguém gritou. _

_Respirando cansado, o moreno impulsionou-se e os dois caíram para o outro lado da cama, embatendo no chão duro. _

_Nenhum dos dois se moveu; o moreno em cima do loiro. O filho de Lucius encarou aquele que, teoricamente, parecia ser o seu inimigo; as orbes violáceas cerradas pelo cansaço e o peito a subir e a baixar. Draco suspirou quando viu as figuras dos seus companheiros de casa a olharem-nos perplexos. Era raro dois slytherins se envolverem á pancada. Gemeu quando um estranho calor envolveu o seu nariz. _

"_Ai…"_

"_Medricas…" A voz sussurrante e grave de Syth ecoou nos seus ouvidos. O moreno estava com a sua varinha a curar-lhe o ferimento nasal. "Está melhor?"_

"_E a ti que te importa? Foste tu que o fizeste…"_

"_Dá graças a Salazar por eu to estar a curar. Pomfrey certamente iria inventar perguntas e chamar Snape para investigar. O meu nome tem que estar limpo e, suponho, que não queres o nome que o teu pai te deixou ficar manchado, pois não? E logo no primeiro dia de aulas, seria recorde…"_

_Black levantou-se e estendeu-lhe a mão, que Draco rejeitou, levantando-se por si próprio. O filho de Narcissa sacudiu as vestes e olhou-o, friamente. _

"_Isto ainda não terminou." Dirigiu-se aos colegas de casa. "Nem uma palavra disto."_

_E retirou-se.»_

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Ele limpou-lhe os estragos, mas Malfoy não fez nada para remediar os seus. No final, Syth pegou nuns bocados de ligadura e atou no peito, tentando dissimular a dor nas costelas. Mais tarde, visitaria Pomfrey. Talvez.

Aceitou o seu horário pelas mãos de Parkinson e viu que agora teria Transformações com McGonagall e com os Ravenclaws. Dirigiu os seus olhos para a mesa dos leões onde Pandora conversava com a irmã do seu… ex. melhor amigo, se calhar. Parecia dar-se bem com Ginny, ou pelo menos, aparentava. Levantou-se e foi até ela.

"Olá, Pandora. Podemos falar ou interrompo?" Ele olhou significativamente Weasley, que virou a cara.

"O que queres dela, serpente?" Ron Weasley perguntou com a voz autoritária.

"Que te faz pensar que te vou dizer? Podemos ou não?" A prima assentiu e os dois abandonaram o grande Comedor, precatando-se dos olhares estranhos por um Gryffindor se relacionar bem com um Slytherin.

**Jardins, Hogwarts**

"Que tal a tua noite em Slytherin?"

"A noite bem, o amanhecer mal." Ele despiu o manto e abriu a gravata e a camisa, mostrando o peito ligado. A pequena Tonks observou-o com má cara e resmungou algo incompreensível. Conjurou ligaduras e uma pomada para ajudar a ficar bom. "Para que é isso? Não preciso disso, á tarde vou ter com a Pomfrey."

"Não sou estúpida, Syth; conheço-te melhor que a Granger e o Weasley. Tu nunca irias á enfermaria. Falando neles, eles estão mal com o desaparecimento de Harry Potter. Achas que devias mandar uma carta, dizendo que estavas bem?"

"Não sei… Não quero as atenções sobre mim."

"Syth…" Pandora juntou a sua testa á dela. "Olha para o meu rosto. Temos traços semelhantes. Tu és um Black, não és um Potter. É claro que será difícil abandonares as memórias que passaste como filho de James e Lily, mas tens que começar uma vida nova. Como Syth Elliot Black e não como Harry James Potter. E o primeiro passo é encarares isso."

O primo não falou nada, viu apenas o horizonte.

"Que aula vais ter agora?"

"Herbologia com Hufflepuffs. E tu?"

"Transformações com Ravenclaws. Vê pelo positivo; á tarde, vamos ficar juntos em poções." A prima sorriu e anuiu. Os dois levantaram-se e separaram-se, seguindo caminhos diferentes. Black para o terceiro andar e Tonks para as estufas.

**3º Andar, Sala de Transformações**

"Posso sentar-me?" Black levantou os olhos. Um estudante de Ravenclaw sorria-lhe amavelmente. Tinha cabelos loiros e olhos verde-mar. "Tens a certeza?"

"Sim." Syth permitiu e o jovem caiu a seu lado, sem perder aquele sorriso quente que parecia envolver. "Como te chamas?"

"Syth Black. E tu?"

"Nathan Anderson. Muita honra em conhecer-te." E Syth deu em si a sorrir para aquele rapaz que não conhecia de lado nenhum. "Tens um sorriso bonito."

Corando suavemente nas maçãs do rosto, o moreno retribuiu o elogio, repetindo a mesma frase. Nathan riu alegremente, atraindo algumas atenções de águias e serpentes. Black não se importou com isso, a melodia da gargalhada envolvia-lhe os sentidos. "És tão interessante." O loiro disse e Syth tornou a sorrir. Algo naquele rapaz formoso conquistava-lhe a atenção.

"Bom dia." A voz severa de Minerva McGonagall fez toda a classe silenciar. "Muito bem, hoje vamos começar com a Animagia. Quem me sabe afirmar, pormenorizadamente, o que é esta arte mágica?" A seu lado, Nathan levantou a mão. "Sr. Anderson."

"Animagia vem do latim _Animagus_, que significa animal. Traduz-se como sendo a transformação de um mago ou bruxa para o animal que perdura em si; no seu interior. Geralmente, somente alguns magos poderosos têm a capacidade de se transformar em uma ou várias formas animagas. Segundo as leis do Ministério, é obrigatório haver registo das formas animagas, porque em caso de emergência, o Ministério tem a capacidade de apreender as pessoas consoante as formas registadas."

"Excelente, Sr. Anderson. 25 pontos para Ravenclaw pela explicação. Quem, daqui presente, gostaria de ser animago?" Muitos alunos levantaram as mãos, outros balançaram a cabeça em negação e terceiros exprimiram-se incertos. "Há aqui um considerado valor a ter em conta. Entrementes, por mais que me a ideia me agrade e, com certeza, ao Director Dumbledore, as leis do Ministério não o permitem. Além de que os tempos são negros…" Murmurou a professora baixinho.

Durante a aula, falaram sobre a animagia, bons e maus, os melhores animagos e etc. Assim que a aula terminou, Syth arrumou as coisas, pronto para se ir embora, quando Nathan lhe parou o braço.

"Sim?"

"Gostaria que fossemos amigos." Ele declarou, simplesmente. Syth olhou-o, algo no rapaz não andava bem. "Que foi?"

"Eu sou um slytherin…" Afirmou como se fosse óbvio.

"E? Eu sou um ravenclaw. Syth, na amizade não á regras e se não há nada que dite o quê, porquê que as casas têm que intervir?"

"Fui educado assim."

Cá fora, o slytherin fixou os seus olhos na figura formosa de Nathan e sorriu. "Aceito a tua amizade, mas…"

"Mas…?" A águia incitou-o.

"Porque tenho a sensação de que queres mais que isso?"

Nathan riu e pronunciou, sensualmente: "Ambos queremos."

Black balançou a cabeça, sorrindo de lado e, acompanhado do ravenclaw, foram para a sala de feitiços. Curiosamente, as aulas da manhã eram quase todas com Ravenclaw. Coincidência ou é o destino?

_**X-X-X-X**_

**Tarde**

**Dormitórios masculinos 6º ano, Torre de Ravenclaw**

Nathan e Syth trabalhavam no trabalho que Flitwick pediu para a próxima aula. A serpente insistiu para o parceiro que fossem para Slytherin, mas o ravenclaw alegou que não se sentiria bem por ser filho de muggles. No final, o moreno resignou-se e ambos foram para a torre de Ravenclaw, sitio onde Black foi bem recebido pelos companheiros do seu amigo.

Trabalhavam de estômago vazio, á já várias horas, mas nenhum parecia ter fome. Um som atraiu-lhes a atenção. Ares, a coruja de Syth voava tentando entrar pela janela.

"Desculpa, mas tenho que…"

"Não faz mal, Syth"

Pegou na coruja de Ares que voou até Anderson, desejando ser acariciado. Black não se espantou; a ave adorava gente nova e de alma pura.

Assustou-se quando reconheceu a caligrafia de Bellatrix.

_«Syth, _

_Preciso urgentemente de falar contigo. Hoje á noite, na Floresta Proibida, ás 24h. Não te atrases. Outra coisa, não pressiones Draco; ele tem mau génio. Lá para a frente, saberás do que se trata._

_Respeitosamente, _

_Bellatrix Black_»

Outra vez aquele assunto, já estava a começar a ficar farto. Mas de que queria Bella falar com ele? E depois caiu em conta. Voldemort. Sentiu os braços de Nathan na sua cintura e aquele cheiro a menta invadiu-lhe os sentidos.

"Estás bem, Sy?" A voz dele soava preocupada. "O teu rosto belo está sombrio…"

"Problemas familiares." Sorriu ao amigo. "Coisas sem importâncias."

"Estás a mentir." A águia falou. A gravidade na sua voz. "Mas não te vou coagir; quando estiveres preparado, gostaria que soubesses que sempre estarei aqui para ti."

O slytherin assentiu, demasiado ocupado a pensar para contestar ao amigo que o puxou de volta para a cama, a fim de continuarem o trabalho.

_**X-X-X-X**_

**Sala de Poções, Masmorras**

Quando Pandora Tonks penetrou naquele espaço, embrulhou-se na capa. Estava muito frio lá. Vislumbrou a figura do primo, sozinha a um canto na zona que pertencia aos slytherins. Desde o acontecimento com Malfoy que ninguém se acercava a ele. Mas se assim era, os rumores estavam errados.

"Ei Pan, vens?" Hermione chamou-a, mas negou.

"Vou ter com uma pessoa." Andou até Syth que fitava o vazio, indiferente. Distante.

"Oi."

"Olá, Pan."

"Que tens?"

"Recebi uma carta de Bella…" Murmurou-lhe. A companheira indagou-lhe com os olhos sobre que se tratava. "Quer falar comigo."

"Acerca de quê?"

"Não diz." Syth suspirou quando a figura de Snape entrou assustando todos.

"Muito bem, hoje vamos trabalhar a poção _Aquamortis_. Que tipo de poção é? Black."

"É uma poção que, adicionada ao veneno com o mesmo nome, tem a capacidade de roubar a identidade da pessoa que a tome. É uma poção que pode ser mortal, dependendo da quantidade ingerida."

"30 pontos para Slytherin. Como se combate essa poção?" Tonks, a seu lado, levantou a mão. "Malfoy."

"Ou com apoio psíquico ou com pó de fada triturado e misturado com pêlo de unicórnio."

"50 pontos para Slytherin. Estão á espera do quê para começarem a trabalhar?"

Syth levantou-se para ir buscar os ingredientes que o professor guardava no armário. Rapidamente se viu seguido de Malfoy.

"É verdade?"

"O quê?"

"Que tu e o ravenclaw são namorados?"

"Desde quando te importas comigo, Draco? Se eu não me posso meter na tua vida porque tens que te meter na minha?"

"Não tenho nada contra de gays, mas, sinceramente. Ele é mudblood! Devias escolher alguém pureblood."

"Como tu, não?" Draco tossiu, corado. "Estás com ciúmes, dragãozinho?"

"Vai á merda." O loiro rosnou-lhe e regressou ao lugar. Black sorriu vendo o seu rosto carrancudo.

Quando regressou ao lugar, elaborou a sua poção que ficou igualzinha á de Tonks. Os primos mantiveram-se em silencio, até que a prima rompeu o silencio perguntando se eram verdade os rumores.

"Não." O filho de Sirius negou, porém, ele murmurou algo que foi despercebido por Pan.

"Olha, queres que eu vá contigo ter com Bella?"

"Deixa estar. Vou sozinho."

"Tens a certeza?"

"Sim."

_**X-X-X-X**_

**Noite**

**Floresta Proibida, Hogwarts**

Com a ajuda da capa invisível, Syth conseguiu despistar os prefeitos e escapar até ao bosque. A figura da sua mãe surgiu de umas árvores. Tinha o rosto anormalmente sério.

"Olá, Bella." A mulher cabeceou e deu uma mirada de alto a baixo tentando notar algo de suspeito. "Que querias falar comigo?"

"É sobre Voldemort. Syth, ele quer que entre para o ciclo dos Death Eater." Bellatrix soltou tudo de uma vez. O rosto do filho manteve-se igual; indiferente.

"NÃO! Não o vou fazer, Bella. Não vou servi-lo. Não vou nem que me separes a cabeça do corpo. Não vou! Ele fez mal á minha familia, aos Potters e aos meus companheiros em Hogwarts! Não, eu não vou servi-lo!"

"Se não o fizeres, morro."

"O quê?"

"O Lord disse que se não te trouxesse neste sábado ás 24h para te testarmos que morreria."

"Não vou permitir que morras." Jurou. "Diz-me que não vou ter que matar…"

Bellatrix ofereceu-lhe uma mirada fria que dizia que sim. Ele teria que matar e não havia nada a fazer para impedir isso. Syth balançou a cabeça, protestando mentalmente. Tinha que haver uma maneira, algo que evitasse a catástrofe futura. Ele não tinha coragem de matar. Não tinha a sede da mãe, nem de Voldemort e outros. Mas se não o fazia, Bellatrix morria. E ele não queria isso, por mais que não consiga ser capaz de a amar e chamá-la mãe. Já para não falar que nem as tias e o pai iriam ficar muito contentes.

"Lamento Syth, mas não há nada que possas fazer para evitares a morte. É claro que irás matar, mas tens que te convencer que NUNCA serás um assassino. Apenas és obrigado."

"Falar é fácil… Mas… se servir o meu inimigo vai servir para destruí-lo e para te salvar a vida, eu aceito. A respeito á tua afirmação, Bella; quando uma pessoa mata é assassinato. Seja de bom grado ou por obrigação. Portanto, assim que receber a marca, serei, oficialmente, um assassino."

"Syth…" Bella queria dizer algo, mas não tinha coragem. "Não te atrases sábado."

O filho balançou a cabeça.

"Como está Sirius?"

"Infelizmente, vivo." Syth sorriu levemente. "Ainda não caiu em conta que tu não és Harry Potter."

"E quem caiu em conta, Bella?"

Bellatrix ficou muda ante a pergunta relevante do adolescente.

_**X-X-X-X**_

**Sábado**

**24H **

Bellatrix estendeu o pergaminho ao filho e este soltou o ar antes de agarrá-lo. POP.

Apareceram num lugar lúgubre, sem qualquer vestígios de iluminação. Bellatrix conduziu o filho pelo espaço que os Death Eaters deixaram livre. Black viu tantos rostos conhecidos. O pai de Nott, Parkinson; McNair… Tantos DE que invadiram o ministério no seu último ano. Ao fundo, sentado numa poltrona e acariciando uma enorme serpente, Nagini, Syth estremeceu estava frente a ele. Frente a Voldemort.

Ele combinou muitas coisas com a mãe: nada de insultar DE, nada de falar parsel e nada de interromper o Lord. Ele teria que ficar em silêncio e servia apenas para atacar e assistir o Lord. Ele teria que resistir em falar parsel, ainda que entendesse perfeitamente o que falavam.

"Bellatrix e… Syth"

"Meu senhor." Os dois curvaram-se ante a feição serpenteada do bruxo das trevas. Subitamente, Syth sentiu vontade de vomitar. Era repugnante servir aquele tipo com cara de cobra.

"Aproxima-te, rapaz." Bellatrix deu-lhe uma cotovelada e o filho avançou. Todos viram que o Lord se levantou para examinar o seu possível novo servidor. A mão fria de dedos largos delineou o traçado da face de Syth. "O teu filho é dotado de beleza, Bellatrix. Sai á mãe." Bella assentiu, solene. "Diz-me rapaz, o que te leva a querer servir-me?"

Ele sabia aquilo. Bella fez-lhe vários ensaios para ele não fazer má figura.

"O seu poderio. A maravilha em como ambiciona exterminar as desagradáveis figuras impuras dos mudbloods e dos halfbloods e a forma como sonha em fazer os purebloods reinar. O ódio que ambos compartimos para com indesejáveis pessoas como Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore e etc."

"Autoconfiança. Gosto disso." Voldemort caminhou a seu redor, parando atrás de si. O seu hálito fez Black estremecer-se. "Conta-me, Syth, eras capaz de matar a tua mãe?"

Engoliu em seco. "Se o senhor assim o desejasse."

"E de violá-la? Ela é boa na cama, sabias?"

"Se o senhor desejasse, ainda que não aprecie o incesto."

"Ora que bom; alguém que não teme manifestar as opiniões. Mas, graças a Salazar, não te vou fazer nada. Cais-me bem e eu também não sou desses. E se te ordenasse, agora, para a torturares?"

"Se o senhor o deseja…" O moreno chegou-se um pouco para trás e tirou a varinha. Apontou para a DE e soltando desculpa muda, gritou: "_Crucio!_"

Os gritos de Bella encheram aquela sala. Syth queria parar, gritar e desaparecer com a vítima para um mundo onde somente aqueles que queria podiam entrar. Ele estava a sentir na pele a dor da mãe; queria parar. Contudo, Voldemort acharia isso cobardia e mataria os dois. Teria que aguentar.

Minutos que pareceram horas foi o tempo que Bellatrix teve sobre a maldição. Syth queria ir ter com ela, ver se estava bem, porém, fá-lo-ia se Voldemort não tivesse o seu pulso esquerdo fortemente aprisionado.

"Juras obedecer-me até que a tua vida finde?"

"Juro."

"Juras lealdade?"

"Juro."

"Juras dar a tua vida por mim?"

"Juro."

"Juras matar quando peça? Sejam amigos, familiares ou simples indivíduos?"

"Juro."

"Então, Syth Elliot Black, considero-te Death Eater do Círculo Interno." Chamas saíram da ponta da varinha de Voldemort e queimaram a pele morena do adolescente de dezasseis anos. A marca negra estava lá; a serpente a trespassar a caveira. "Comemorem, meus amigos. Comemorem porque com o passar dos tempos teremos que nos ocupar do nosso império. Comemorem!"

Os DE gritaram maniacamente.

_**X-X-X-X**_

**Respostas aos Reviews:**

_**Lady My: **_Olá My! Muito obrigada pelo teu comentário. Fico muito contente que estejas a desfrutar da fic. Outra coisa, fico á espera da tua fic. Também ando com problemas de inspiração com TWOA (The World of Angels). Percebo bem isso do stress. A respeito da tua pergunta, o segredo de Draco será revelado mais para a frente. Espero que esteja tudo OK contigo. Beijos. _**KatarinaMP: **_Muito obrigada pelo teu review, fiquei muito lisonjeada! Sim, Draky apareceu com a sua pose incrivelmente sexy. O segredo do loirinho será revelado mais para a frente, ainda que eu ache que...Obrigada, eu simplesmente considero que os termos ingleses dão aquele toque chique! Muitos beijos, amiga! _**Tata C. Evans: **_Ué!?! Você não viu? O capítulo 8 era dedicado a ti.. Ainda bem que gostas destes primos rebeldes. Syth terá coração puro para todo o sempre, mas as suas atitudes serão DARKS! A relação entre os gryffindors será ligeiramente mais arrogante do que eu tinha planeado. Pelo menos, inicialmente. Grandes beijos. _**Scheila Potter Malfoy: **_Que bom que apreciaste a selecção de Syth em Slytherin! Sim, Syth vai de encontro ao Tommy! Lado negro, sim, ele tê-lo-á, mas não mudará a sua maneira de pensar e sentir. Será DARK, mas apenas pelas acções. O segredo de Draco será revelado mais á frente e não é nada fortemente relevante. Bjs. _**Laís Mayara: **_Olá! Seja muito bem vinda, á minha humilde fic. Espero que continues a apreciar o meu trabalho. A respeito á demora, deve-se á vida social e ao planeamento das minhas outras fics em andamento. Bjs!

_**

* * *

Desafio Nº 2**_

- Syth Black deve envolver-se com Tom/Voldemort? Devem ter uma relação de amantes?

Quem é a favor, vote nos reviews. Mas não prometo sexo entre eles. Sexo é apenas com Draco e o personagem original. Pode acontecer, mas não irei narrar detalhadamente.

* * *

_Aqui está mais um capítulo. _

_O meu maior capítulo!_

_Gigante!_

_Espero que gostem. _

_Até breve, _

_Pandora N. Black.

* * *

_


	10. Hijo de Puta

**The Black's: My True Family**

_Pandora N. Black_

**PpPpPpPpP**

**Capítulo 10:** _Hijo de Puta_

**Beta:** _Scheila Potter Malfoy_

**Song: **_"Give Me a Reason"_

**By: **_The Corrs_

**AaAaAaAaA**

_**Hogwarts**_

_**7º Andar, Porta Esquerda**_

A relação delas tinha iniciado a finais do quinto ano dela e do quarto ano da outra. Pessoalmente, nenhuma das duas tinha previsto que a sua amizade estreita levaria a rumos lésbicos e carnais, onde fomentavam uma relação ainda mais fogosa e apaixonante do que a que levavam. Ninguém, nem mesmo os próprios pais sabiam que elas se amavam numa sala desconhecida do mundo inteiro e que faziam juras de amor sob a luz da lua e a das estrelas, testemunhas desde… sempre. Iniciaram a relação quando Ron se atirava a Lavender e quando Harry estava com os muggles, completamente desinteressado do mundo mágico. Abandonada pelos melhores amigos, começou a relacionar-se com a amiga através de um estranho jogo que a prima lhe ensinara. Teoricamente, era uma maneira de arrancar a verdade, só que de uma forma muggle. E, simplesmente, tudo explodiu. Principalmente com o álcool misturado.

_**(Lemon)**_

A morena sorriu faminta e abraçou-se contra a garota mais baixa, beijando delicada e sensualmente os lábios vermelhos. Como lhe encantavam aqueles lábios. A sua mão foi descendo pelas costas ainda cobertas com roupa, seguindo o caminho até ao traseiro dela e apalpá-lo com força, fazendo a outra gemer contra o beijo que se tornou voraz. Porém, as coisas mudaram para a morena.

Com olhos carregados pelo desejo, a ruiva de olhos azuláceos separou-se e sorriu com malícia. Atirou, bruscamente, a outra para a cama ao meio do quarto e gatinhou para ela, como uma gata a encarar uma presa. Sentou-se sobre as suas coxas, imobilizando-a. Sob o olhar cor de café da parceira, desapertou a gravata e atirou-a pelo ar, para passar à camisa. Escutou um suspiro e sorriu ainda mais. De seguida, voltou-se e arrancou os sapatos e as meias à parceira, para a encarar desejosa.

"Despacha-te, querida…" Suplicou a morena, gemendo com a simples mirada. "Não agüento!"

"Pareces um homem, Gata!" Riu secamente. "A tua **menina** está à apressadinha? Mas o que é sexo rápido? Isso não entra no meu vocabulário…" Demandou inocente. "Queres explicar-me, Gata? Ainda falta muito…"

"Vocabulário, sei. Ruiva duma figa!"

"Que linguagem, Gata!"

Riu estrondosamente quando a sua companheira rosnou algo baixo e cruzou os braços. Aproveitando o seu amuo, tirou a saia e logo o calçado ficando em lingerie rosa-choque. Os seus olhos, obscuros pela emoção, analisaram o corpo debaixo de si e pareciam sorrir. A ruiva beijou a morena violentamente, deixando a sua mão direita vaguear para debaixo da camisola. Lentamente, foi despindo-a e absorvendo os beijos sem se separar ou enganar. Rapidamente, as roupas da morena estavam no chão. Os lábios da ruiva sugavam agora o pescoço branco, descendo para os seios onde se entreteve a chupá-los e a mordê-los como um bebé faminto, causando gemidos e gritos fortes da outra. A cabeça vermelha contemplou o sexo da sua companheira e levou o indicador aos lábios, molhando-os de saliva. Penetrou-a sem grandes pressas.

"Ah… Mais forte… por favor, ruiva…"

"Que apressada que ela está!" Gozou a ruiva. "Aguenta!"

Enfiou três dedos e fez movimentos vai e vem, desfrutando com os suspiros da morena. Subitamente parou, apreciando os rápidos movimentos de respiração da outra. Sem que esta esperasse, chegou a sua cabeça á vagina e penetrou-a com a língua, explorando aquela zona molhada. O quarto foi envolvido com ruidosos gritos de prazer. A morena apertava os tecidos dos lençóis, vendo a companheira a deleitar-se com o seu sexo. Chegou ao clímax ao mesmo tempo em que a outra, que foi deitar-se ao seu lado.

"Já saciou a fome, Gata?"

Ficou preocupada quando a morena não lhe contestou. "Mione?"

Hermione Granger ainda respirava velozmente e depois encarou a namorada. "Ginny, eu ainda nem comecei com a minha vingança. Tenho **fome**, porra!"

A Weasley empalideceu quando a companheira se incorporou e se sentou em cima de si, tirando-lhe a roupa interior. Sem a penetrar ou beijar, começou a balançar-se sobre as suas coxas; ambas as vaginas em movimentos de fricção. Ginny gemeu e apertou a almofada onde tinha a cabeça. Satisfeita Hermione viu-se novamente excitada e aumentou a velocidade da fricção. Colocou ambas mãos nos seios rosados da ruiva e cavalgou ainda mais veloz sobre ela.

"Merlin… Mais rápido Gata! Ah!"

"Sweet, vou indo…"

"Fui…"

_**(Fim Do Lemon)**_

Granger rastejou até á amada exausta e beijou-lhe, levemente, a testa suada. Cada dia que passava, ficavam melhor no sexo. Como uma criança, a pequena Weasley aconchegou-se contra os peitos da namorada e adormeceu instantaneamente. Já a morena continuava acordada, acariciando os cabelos cor de fogo. A sua mente a vaguear algures nos pensamentos mais infiéis e proibidos que guardava de todos, inclusive da Sweet.

NnNnNnNnN 

_**Rio Tamisa, Londres**_

"Para que raio me chamas aqui, se ainda por cima chegas atrasada, Andromeda?"

Andromeda Tonks sorriu em modo de desculpa e colocou-se de pontas, beijando o antigo companheiro de escola na bochecha. "Como estás, Severus?"

"Black, certamente não me chamaste aqui para isso! Para que demônios me chamaste? Explica-me porquê que eu não estou, agora, sentado confortavelmente á lareira?"

"Caralho, Sevyzinho!" Sorriu com burla, Andy. "Que humor!"

"Andromeda, pela minha paciência, não me chames Sevyzinho e porquê que…"

"Sevyzinho, tem calma. Não te vou comer…" Olhou-o sugestivamente, fazendo com que o Mestre de Poções adoptasse uma cor carmim. "O que disseste a Voldemort sobre o teu encontro comigo?"

"Não lhe disse." Andromeda olhou-o céptica. "Ainda não tive oportunidade. De facto, devia estar lá agora para assistir à iniciação do filho da Bella, mas não fui. Inventei uma desculpa."

"O meu Sevyzinho está, por fim, a racionar! Aleluia!" Snape deu tirou um botão do bolso da capa e preparava-se para ir embora, quando o braço da mulher o travou. "Estou a ser infantil, desculpa. Não posso evitar. Mas que desculpa deste? Vê lá se não arranjas confusão, Sevyzinho…"

_(Maldita mulher que me chama igual á minha mãe! Um momento sou só eu ou ela está preocupada?) _(**N.A.:** Não, Sevyzinho, é você e a malta inteira que 'tá lendo. Não seja melga e lerdo! Puff! Slytherins em amor é lentidão!)

"Andromeda, não me chames Sevyzinho! E está descansada porque eu sei o que faço, não sou como certas pessoas…" Disse desdenhosamente.

Black-Tonks apertou os lábios e conteve as lágrimas. Outra vez aquela conversa nojenta e medonha. Ergueu o braço, para esbofeteá-lo e para o acordar para o presente. O defeito mais claro que Severus tem é viver colado ao passado. Contudo, tem um forte sentido de percepção. Esqueçam o estalo, ele reagiu rápido demais. (**N.A.:** Sevyzinho é rápido na reacção? Só aí? Eca! Também, ele é _DE_. Um_ DE_ reage rápido e está em alerta, logo, capta todos os sinais, inclusive o de uma bofetada. Está bem, Andy, eu paro aqui… Tipa esquentada…)

"Não tornes a fazer isso, Andrômeda…! Por ser especial, não significa que não possa azarar-te!" (**N.B.:** Eita Sev esquentadinho... o.o)

**Give me a reason**

_Dê-me uma razão  
_

**It's not romantic here in blue**

_Não é romântico aqui em azul  
_

**Swimming, swimming in blue**

_Nadando, nadando em azul  
_

**You left me lonely and confused**

_Deixaste-me sozinha e confusa_

**Question, questioning you  
**

_Questão, questionando você_

**So soon goodbye you stole my heart  
**

_Por um breve adeus você roubou meu coração_

**Believe, believing you**

_Acredite, acreditando em você_

**Was it a lie right from the start?  
**

_Isso foi uma mentira desde o começo?_

**Answer, answer me do**

Responda, responda-me 

"E lá por seres convencido, não me impedes de te lançar uma bofetada!"

Com a mão livre, mandou-lhe um violento estalo que até fez som. Brava como uma vaca, Andromeda batia com o pé e parecia pronta para enfrentar Snape. Este, após se recuperar, encarou-a com um sorriso estúpido e irritante que dá vontade de arranhar e fazê-lo desaparecer para sempre. De rompante, a mãe de Tonks e Pan desejou esfola-lo, mas, pensando, uma mulher como ela perderia para um homem como Sevyzinho. Mas não custa nada tentar.

"Andromeda, querida, vejo que tem pensamentos malignos a rondar o seu cérebro."

"Não me digas, ranhoso!" E depois caiu em conta. "Desculpa, Severus, foi sem querer. Não te queria lembrar deles, lamento imenso, Severus."

"Tens uma boca de caldo do carago, Andromeda! Que o diabo te foda!" E despareceu.

Frustrada Andy suspirou e começou a caminhar. Havia um bar muggle ali perto. E, á noite, rosnou friamente: "És uma cabra autêntica, Andromeda Black."

_**Fortaleza Obscura**_

Tão rápido como as gargalhadas acabaram, Syth apertou o pulso que expulsava enormes quantidades de sangue. Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando conter gritos de raiva e frustração e fechou os olhos para evitar que as lágrimas saíssem. Sentia-se um traste. Um autentico filho da puta. E Bellatrix não tinha culpa. Ele, que sempre odiou Lord Voldemort, era um _Death Eater _e um vassalo miserável que beijava o chão sempre que o Lord andava por perto. Teoricamente, era mais um. Mais um filho da puta ao serviço de um filho da puta.

"Devias ir limpar isso, Black." Aquela voz fria soou demasiado próxima do seu ouvido. Não estremeceu; não lhe ia dar esse prazer. Podia servi-lo, mas não mostraria repulsão, medo ou outro tipo de sentimento que os demais mostravam. "É demasiado sangue para que uma simples pressão possa evitar."

"Tem razão, Meu Senhor. Com a sua licença, retiro-me." Tentou avançar para longe dele, contudo, as mãos frias e ásperas de Voldemort apertaram-lhe a cintura e puxaram-lhe contra ele. Queria vomitar; os lábios daquele homem distribuíam-lhe pequenos beijos pelo pescoço. (**N.B.:** Uia O.O)

"Sabes, **Syth**…" Começou a sentir náuseas; era nojento ver o seu nome proferido com tamanha sensualidade. "De todos os filhos dos meus fiéis, tu és o mais belo. Sem dúvida, filho da Bellatrix. A tua beleza é tão formosa que, por mais que Draco e Lucius Malfoy tingissem o cabelo, jamais te atingiriam. Darias um belo consorte."

"Obrigado pelo elogio, Meu Senhor. Sabe, não quero ser rude, mas considero-me inadaptado para uma pessoa com vós."

"Uma pessoa como eu?" Indagou Voldemort. "E que tipo de pessoa sou?"

(_Um canalha que não devia ter nascido_.) Pensou, sorrindo interiormente. "Ilustre, majestoso, poderoso. **Invencível**." Colocou ênfase neste último. O Lord virou-o, de modo a que ambos se vissem de frente. Estava sério, com os olhos vermelhos a faiscarem de fúria. "Disse alguma coisa errada, Meu Senhor?" Tal vez fosse impressão dele, mas Lord Voldemort estava a **duvidar** das suas capacidades? Ele **não acreditava** que era invencível? Indestrutível? De facto, ele acreditava que o seu antigo, Harry Potter, tinha o poder de o derrotar? Apenas nomeou aquilo, porque lhe passou na memória o seu 5º ano. A Profecia. Era um assunto que ainda não discutira com ninguém. "Meu Senhor?"

"Tens razão." Voldemort sorriu com malícia. "Sou invencível. Agrada-me que penses assim de mim. Serás recompensado, futuramente, Syth. No entanto, dentro de um mês receberás a tua primeira tarefa. Não tens «data de entrega», porém, não quero que a termines quando o mundo acabar. Tens tempo, mas não eternamente. Compreendeste?"

"Sim, Meu Senhor. Com licença."

Assim que se viu livre, Syth nunca desejou tanto ver a sua mãe. Todavia, no meio de tantos bêbados era impossível achá-la. Procurou-a com os olhos. Não viu o seu cabelo obscuro ou o seu traje ou a sua postura recta que nem uma tábua. Aproveitou também para procurar o seu professor de Poções. Constatou que Severus Snape não estava em nenhuma parte. Achou que Dumbledore o deixasse sair quando havia reuniões. Movimentava-se, tendo o cuidado de não chocar com ninguém, em busca de uma saída. Não suportava estar ali. Subitamente, algo agarrou o seu braço.

"Anda comigo. Não é bom andares por aqui, Syth."

"Tia Narcissa?"

X-x-X 

Bellatrix não soltou as gargalhadas excêntricas que os seus companheiros faziam. Não negava que não estava orgulhosa do seu filho por pertencer ao mesmo bando que ela; infelizmente, a preocupação por ele também era abundante. Deu-se conta dos olhares de desejo, malícia e ódio que os terceiros lhe lançavam. Da mesma forma que se deu conta do interesse do Lord. Até onde sabia, Syth odiava o mestre com forças que iam mais além da razão, portanto, sabia que lhe custava servi-lo, respeitá-lo, obedecer-lhe e adorar-lhe. Custava-lhe, certamente, chamá-lo de 'Meu Senhor'. E também tinha a plena consciência de que o sangue já formava uma poça no chão. Eram muitas razões para o procurar. Mas tudo parecia dificultar-lhe.

Segurava um copo vazio; já bebera o vinho tinto a muito. De rompante, sente o copo pesar e ao voltar-se, vê um tipo de cabelos e olhos negros, bonito e aterrorizante ao mesmo tempo. O homem enchia-lhe o copo, com o olhar fixo na sua pessoa. Mentiria se dissesse que não se sentiu presa naquele vazio obscuro. Ainda que tivesse amado e ainda amasse Sirius Black, não era capaz de evitar resistir-se á figura esbelta do seu marido. E Rodolphus Lestrange tinha isso perfeitamente claro. Para a provocar, fazia-la sentir-se indefesa. Tentada aos seus desejos. Contudo, os tempos eram outros e já não era estúpida o bastante para como que para render-se aos seus encantos.

"Estás formidável esta noite, Bellatrix."

"Rodolphus."

"Ele é a tua cara, **querida**." Rodolphus abriu um sorriso de escárnio. "Com que então, nunca querias ter filhos. É lamentável. Quem foi o traste que te engravidou?"

"Traste és tu, Rodolphus." Levou o copo aos lábios, mas não sorveu o vinho. "O Syth é meu filho. É a única coisa que deves saber. Agora, se me dás licença, tenho que o procurar."

"O Lord está com ele. Pareciam bem entretidos."

Bellatrix ergueu uma sobrancelha, não acreditando nas suas palavras. "Não acredito."

"É-me indiferente se acreditas ou não, Bellatrix. O que eu vi é que o Lord vê o teu filho como um consorte."

"Syth gosta de loiros, pálidos, jovens e atractivos." Mentiu descaradamente. Por mais que soubesse que era impossível ambos se casarem, não estava nos seus planos ser sogra do Lord das Trevas. (**N.A.:** Realmente… Seria uma sogra do caraças…) (N.B. Eu que não queria ter um genro desses. Eca!!) O seu filho iria matá-la. Não tinha a mínima ideia se ele gostava de loiros, ruivos ou morenos. Aquilo foi uma desculpa para fazer calar o falador de Rodolphus. "É verdade, Rodolphus, um dia deste receberás uma carta do meu advogado. Quero o divórcio."

A face do moreno era um poema de raiva.

X-x-X 

Narcissa abriu a porta, deixou o sobrinho entrar e tornou a fechá-la. Entrou no quarto de banho privado, molhou as toalhas brancas em água gelada e regressou até ao rapaz. Ele apertava com força o pulso, tinha os olhos marejados e os lábios vermelhos de serem mordidos. Não lhe disse palavras de conforto. Compreendia como ele se sentia, mas era aquilo ou conviver com mortes daqueles que gostava. Narcissa recordou o dia em que recebeu a marca negra. Fora no dia do seu casamento, num despacho privado na mansão de Lucius. O seu ex. marido já a carregava, no entanto, foi a vez dela. E ela chorou, horas a fio. Sozinha num quarto húmido. Ela não apreciava qualquer acção que o Dark Lord fazia. Entendia a situação de Syth. Pegou-lhe no pulso e envolveu-o nas toalhas frias.

"Está melhor, Sy?"

"Alivia, mas não me tira a sensação de que tenho a carne queimada. Por mais que disfarce, sei que ela estará sempre aí."

"Há algo mais que te perturba…" Observou Narcissa, sentando-se ao seu lado. "Queres contar-me?"

Syth ergueu a cabeça e fitou a tia intensamente. "Ele… ele está a atirar-se a mim."

"Como assim?" Narcissa indagou, surpresa.

"Ele beijou-me o pescoço e **insinuou** que seria um belo consorte." Cissy colocou-se de joelhos, na cama, e levantou-lhe o cabelo comprido. Com efeito, a pele morena estava rosada, justificando a afirmação de Syth. Colocando-se novamente a seu lado, a loira apertou-lhe o braço ferido.

"Tens que tomar cuidado. Filho de Bellatrix ou não, consorte ou não, Voldemort sabe perfeitamente o que quer e mata para o obter. Se estás na mira dele, não te envolvas com ninguém, Syth. Pode magoar-te a ti ou à pessoa com quem andas. E certifica-te que andas devidamente armado. Ele bem pode tomar-te à força. Toma-me cuidado, Syth."

O adolescente não disse nada. E Narcissa, vendo que ele não precisava de palavras, fez aquele gesto que fazia quando o seu filho se assustava a meio da noite. Abraçou-o com ternura. A cabeça do sobrinho caiu-lhe nas coxas, pesadamente, e a loira afagou-lhe as costas. No colo de Narcissa, o moreno soltou o choro que tanto vinha a conter. As lágrimas de dor pela suposta morte do padrinho, por saber que era filho de Bellatrix, pela profecia e pelo mais recente evento: a veneração a Lord Voldemort. E Narcissa permitiu que os fantasmas que assombravam a alma daquele jovem que tinha testemunhado demasiado para a sua curta idade, fossem expulsos. Ainda que talvez não definitivamente.

X-x-X 

Eram quatro da madrugada. Syth acordou abraçado a Cissy. Tomando o cuidado para não despertar a tia, levantou-se e foi ao banheiro. Ligou a torneira da banheira e viu-se ao espelho. Tinha olheiras leves sob os seus olhos obscuros. Lavou a cara e desfez-se das toalhas ensanguentadas e quase secas. O sangue tinha parado e pôde ver que estava marcado, oficialmente, como um filho da puta ou _Death Eater_, como entenderem. A negro. A caveira aberta, permitindo que a serpente serpenteasse á volta do seu pulso. Libertou o cabelo do elástico, despiu as vestes negras e mergulhou na superfície branca. Nunca um banho lhe soube tão bem. Era uma oportunidade para escapar à vida real. Lavou o cabelo e o corpo, livrando-se da sujidade que acumulara. Era uma tentativa para tentar limpar a falsidade e o sentimento de repulsa a ele próprio. No fim, saiu da banheira com uma toalha ao redor da cintura e entrou no quarto. Narcissa bocejava com delicadeza e esfregava os olhos, tentando findar a expressão amassada.

"Tia Narcissa, bom dia."

"Bom dia, Syth. Dormiste bem?" O adolescente encolheu os ombros. A loira sorriu suavemente. "Estou a ver que tomaste banho… Também me apetece um. Dentro do armário, tens roupa de Draco; deve servir-te."

"Obrigado. Queres que te escolha um vestido, Cissy?"

"Pode ser, Syth."

Assim que a porta se cerrou, o rapaz foi ao armário e tirou umas calças _jeans_ negras, uma t-shirt negra, ténis _puma_ negros e um _blaser_ preto, também. Com uma fina fita de cetim vermelho-sangue, amarrou o cabelo numa trança. Depois, pegou num vestido negro de mangas cumpridas e rendadas e num violeta de alças finas que faziam um X nas costas. Decidiu-se pelo negro; o violeta era demasiado provocativo. Quando Narcissa regressou, Syth entrou no quarto de banho, dando à senhora a privacidade necessária e escovou os dentes. Numa gaveta achou um lápis negro e, sem pensar, delineou os olhos, para ressaltar a cor azul-violácea, por fim, livre dos obscuros sentimentos que guardava em si. Soavam as quatro e quarenta quando os dois estavam prontos.

Antes de saírem para irem procurar Bellatrix, Narcissa pegou na varinha e murmurou um feitiço. Uma fita negra com dez centímetros caiu sobre a cama. Syth ergueu uma sobrancelha. A tia pegou-lhe no pulso e enrolou a fita de maneira a que a marca negra se tornasse impossível de ver. "Nunca tires isto." Os dois saíram para o exterior.

Caminharam por vários corredores e, quando estavam naquele que os levariam para a entrada, encontraram Bellatrix a encarar com raiva Rodolphus. Syth, sem pensar, andou até eles. Atrás, vinha Narcissa com o rosto frio e indiferente. Se se estava a divertir, era impossível dizer. Lestrange observou com um profundo ódio o adolescente que se movimentava com passos largos, descontraídos e confiantes. Só havia uma pessoa que caminhava daquela maneira. Felizmente, está morta. Mas será possível? Bellatrix cabeceou em assentimento ao filho e tentou libertar-se da mão do 'quase' ex. marido.

"Pode soltar a minha mãe, por favor?"

"É tal e qual o teu filho, Bella." Rodolphus ignorou o pedido. "Sou Rodolphus. O teu padrasto."

"Não estamos casados, Rodolphus. Dentro de breve, estarás solteiro." Resmungou Bellatrix. "E não te metas com ele."

"Dispenso a sua protecção, Mãe." Sussurrou Syth, friamente.

"Pensava que não tinhas sentimentos protectores para quem aprecias, Bella. Estou enganado?"

"Estás." A mulher sorriu com desprezo. "Ele tem atitudes violetas e, certamente, gostas o bastante do teu corpo, não, Rodolphus?"

"Agora, será que pode soltar a minha mãe?" Rodolphus não fez nada e Syth já perdia a paciência. "Não é um pedido."

Narcissa olhava tudo em silêncio. Afinal de contas, parece que o seu sobrinho gosta da mãe que tem. Só que ainda não se deu conta. Bella não tinha medo do que poderia acontecer. Se ocorresse uma luta, Rodolphus perderia a vida nela. Não que lhe incomodasse muito. Syth sorriu provocador e desapertou os botões do casaco. Nada como começar uma manhã com uma luta. O 'ainda' marido da sua mãe vendo o que ele estava a fazer, soltou a mão branca da morena. E afastou-se deles. Antes de desaparecer por completo, sorriu maliciosamente.

"Syth, pergunta à tua mãe onde é que ela passou a noite."

Quando Rodolphus desapareceu de vista, o adolescente olhou criticamente a mãe.

"Fiquei bêbeda; foi um deslize." Justificou-se Bella.

"Vai para o Inferno." Syth avançou para a saída, seguido por Narcissa. (**N.B.:** Adoro esse moreno revoltado hihi)

"SYTH! Eu não tenho culpa, ele embebedou-me! Syth!"

Narcissa parou e voltou-se para a irmã. "Bella, não estás sozinha no mundo. Tens Sirius e Syth contigo. Não podes fazer sexo com quem queres e quando queres. Não és uma puta. E, se ele te embebedou, tu não fizeste nada para o deter. Uma parte ainda deseja o Rodolphus".

Bellatrix não se moveu. Viu, ao longe, como a sua irmã e filho entravam na carruagem obscura e iniciavam a marcha para Hogwarts. Sentou-se no muro de pedra que compunha a entrada e fechou os olhos. Como sempre, Cissy tinha razão. E sentiu-se mal. Horrivelmente mal. Deu-se conta que tinha uma família a necessitar de si. Ainda que não fossem realmente uma família. Podia não estar casada com Black, mas sabia, finalmente, que o seu filho precisava de si. Levantou-se. Tinha que ir ver Andromeda.

_**Hogwarts**_

_**Masmorras**_

_**Slytherin**_

Syth aterrou ali. Tudo estava em deserto e em pleno silêncio. Não tinha pachorra para ir para o quarto. Estava exausto e furioso em si. A sua mãe não tinha emenda. Porém, se adormecesse ali, dentro de horas, ganharia suspeitas. E já bastava o acidente com Draco, no outro dia. Arrastou-se para o quarto. Theodore Nott dormia placidamente, coberto com a colcha verde-escura e direito. Respirava levemente. Despiu-se e deitou-se contra as almofadas de boxer. Queria dormir. Viu as horas no relógio. Eram cinco e meia. Só tinha meia hora de sono até todos acordarem. Ficou ali deitado na escuridão, a olhar para o tecto de mármore. Fechou os olhos por instantes.

X-x-X 

Theo tocava suavemente no ombro nu de Syth. Estava vestido com o uniforme de Slytherin e tentava, a todo o custo, despertar o companheiro de quarto.

"Syth… Syth… BLACK!!"

"Deixa-me dormir, Pan…"

Theodore revirou os olhos. "Vais chegar tarde a Feitiços, Black. Anda lá!"

O colega sentou-se na cama e Nott viu as negras olheiras que circundavam os seus olhos. Espantou-se ao ver que, para, além disso, havia um traço fino de lápis escuro. Não notou que o pulso esquerdo estava ligado em algo escuro. "Eu espero por ti." Syth agradeceu com a cabeça e foi para o banheiro. Tomou banho pela segunda vez naquele dia. Pouco depois, tinha o uniforme vestido e era arrastado pelo companheiro para o Grande Comedor. Na mesa de Slytherin, tentava dormir, mas Theodore obrigava-o a comer alguma coisa.

"Sy! Sy, oh, Sy! Até que enfim que veio… Estás com mau aspecto, sabias?" Pandora sentou-se a seu lado e agradeceu a Theodore pela ajuda. "Não dormiste?"

"Pouco."

"Não tinhas poção?"

"Não me lembrei."

"Queres ir á enfermaria?"

"Não."

"Que aula tens agora?"

"Não sei."

"Queres almoçar comigo e com a Nymphadora no jardim?"

"Se incluir sono, sim."

Pandora franziu o sobrolho e, depois, sorriu. Pegou na jarra de água e despejou-a cabeça abaixo. Syth gemeu e os slytherins riram divertidos. "Porquê que fizeste isso, Pan?" Estava molhado até a meio do peito.

"Pareces um morto vivo."

Syth fitou-a perplexo e rosnou qualquer coisa que ninguém entendeu. Esticou o braço e pegou numa torrada.

"Olá!" Nathan apareceu e sorria amavelmente. "Tudo bem?"

"O que é que achas?" Questionou Black fingindo enfado. "Estou molhado, com sono e a minha melhor amiga está-me a chatear com perguntas."

Nathan aumentou o sorriso e com a varinha lançou-lhe um feitiço que lhe secou as roupas e o cabelo. "Preciso falar contigo."

"Tenho aula agora, Nate. Não pode ser depois?"

"Não."

Syth levantou-se e pegou na mala. Os slytherins miravam-no surpresos. Pan não acreditava no que via. Slytherin e Ravenclaw preparavam-se para abandonar o comedor, quando Tonks vai até ele.

"Primo, vais baldar-te?"

"Não és ninguém para me dar sermão, Nympha."

Nymphadora riu e negou. "Tens razão; não sou ninguém. Mas se receberes detenção, um howler ou outra coisa qualquer, não me culpes. McGonagall é severa."

"Eu sei."

Quando a Prof. de Defesa os deixou sós, os dois amigos retiraram-se do Grande Comedor.

**TBC…**

_**N/A: **_Olá a todos! Espero que estejam a curtir as férias, porque as minhas são péssimas. A minha mente está a dar em louca com tanta história para postar e subir capítulos. Devo dizer que este capítulo foi, de facto, estranho. Foi o meu primeiro lemon femslash e custou-me imenso fazer Rodolphus sair mal parado. Ele é tão fofo e eu fi-lo um mostro… Sniff! Bom, espero que gostem deste capítulo e, agradeceria imenso, se dessem uma vista d'olhos ao meu novo projecto «NKP: Potter's Heiress». Se me quiserem fazer feliz, cliquem em «GO», esse botão roxo, e mandem-me um review. A respeito ao desafio, eu agradeço imenso ás pessoas que deram a sua opinião e eu decidi-me em não envolve-los. Por um lado por causa do aspecto e por outro, porque Syth é de Nathan e Draco. No entanto, esclareço que Tom poderá **tentar** ter alguma coisa. Mas não triunfará.

_**Resposta aos reviews:**_

**Estrela Polar: **Oi! Muito obrigada pela sua review, mas eu lamento imenso. Por mais que a ideia seja do meu agrado, a fic é Drarry e Tom vai ser apenas uma dor de cabeça. É bem possível que faça um MPREG, mas Draco será o pai. Quando falei em envolvimento, era o Tom pressionar Syth para ter alguma coisa. Mesmo assim, obrigada e espero que acompanhe a fic. Beijos. **Scheila Potter Malfoy: **Olá, Scheila. Que bom que gostaste do capítulo; se calhar adiantei-me nos ciúmes, mas tinha que fazer aquilo. No entanto, confesso que o temperamento do Syth é algo que me custa idealizar; espero que aqui esteja melhor. E, outra coisa, acertaste. Aquilo que escreveste, nunca pensei que de facto fosse escrever isso. Mas, estou a fazer algo do género. Muito obrigada, amiga. Beijos. **Mathew Potter Malfoy: **Olá! Bem sei, Syth malvado é irreal, mas tenho mesmo que fazer isso. Por mais que me custe. Entretanto, o relacionamento entre eles será complicado. Muito obrigada e beijos. **Black.Alexa: **Oi, amiga. As coisas entre Nathan e Syth irão aquecer e Syth não irá envolver-se com o Tom. Haverá menções e tentativas, mas não rolará nada entre ambos. Beijos e obrigada. **Tata C. Evans: **Irado… Sim, agrada-me essa palavra. O relacionamento entre Bella e Sirius vai reatar aos poucos e Nathan é um personagem incrível e muito místico. Admito que foi cedo demais para os ciúmes do Dray, mas tinha que colocar. E tens razão. De facto, eu já decidi esse ponto. Muitíssimo obrigada e beijos. **Niña: **Que bom que gostas! Eu sei que é mais fixe Draco e Syth terem sexo, mas definitivamente, Nathan vai ter posição na fic. E quanto a Tom…Não haverá nada. Só tentativas. Beijos. **Katarina MP: **Wow! Foi o meu maior review! Não estava nada á espera. Modéstia á parte, mas eu também notei que ando a melhorar muito. Um capítulo bestial, mas trabalhoso, confesso. Esses pontos tão totalmente correctos! Eu ponho os termos em inglês porque dão mais compreensão. É que há os termos portugueses e brasileiros e, para não gerar confusão, coloco-os em inglês! Apesar de achar que foi demasiado cedo, creio que é melhor começar a deixar vestígios. Admito que tive medo que saísse mal. MCR é a minha banda de eleição e, se colocasse isto no YouTube, certamente seria Welcome to the Black Parade, o tema. Muito obrigada, amiga. Beijão. **Lady My: **Que bom que adoraste, _cariño_. E lê as notas. Tudo o que queres ver está lá escrito. Não haverá relacionamento, mas Tom irá dar tudo por tudo para tentar. _Angelito, _tu podes mandar-me o que quiseres que eu lerei com imenso prazer. Muitos beijos, My. **Cissy Potter: **Até que enfim que recebo a tua review, Cissy. E, sim, fui eu que inventei isto. Que bom que gostas, Honey. Sorry, mas nem Syth nem Tom terão sexo. Beijos.

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram e aos que leram e nada disseram.

_3º Desafio_

**Quem acham o par ideal para Pandora Tonks?**

Rabastan Lestrange

Daphne Greengrass

Millicent Bulstrode

Original

Outro (á vossa escolha)

_**Até breve,**_

_**Pandora N. Black**_

**  
******


	11. First Steps

**Disclaimer:**As personagens, excepto as originais, pertencem á escritora britânica, J.K.Rowling. Sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Chapter 11. **First Steps

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Draco tirou o olhar do _Daily Prophet_ e fitou as altas portas de entrada. Faziam poucos minutos que Black e Anderson haviam saído, espantando todos e cada um dos estudantes e professores que estavam no Grande Comedor. Ele não tinha interesse nenhum em saber o que os dois iam fazer, sozinhos, longe de olhares curiosos, ele apenas queria assegurar a estabilidade da sua casa. Black, um _pureblood_, não podia namorar um _mudblood_! Era contra as leis. Sem falar que ambos eram primos e isso colocava em causa todos os ideais e a sua imagem de condenador de _mudbloods_. Olhando a seu redor, viu como Pansy, Daphne e Millicent conversavam entre si e Blaize, Theodore e a tal Pandora Tonks dialogavam como velhos amigos de infância. A estância dela na mesa das serpentes era muito comum e começava a tornar-se um hábito. Aproveitando todos distraídos, pegou na sua pasta e saiu do lugar.

Ao atravessar os corredores, começou a pensar onde um Ravenclaw e um Slytherin se poderiam ter escondido para aproveitarem a intimidade. E um raio cruzou-se na sua mente: que melhor sítio que os jardins? Movimentando-se ao sabor do vento, Draco Malfoy, a fria serpente, correu como se estivesse a ser perseguido. Já lá fora, respirando o ar puro, procurou com os seus olhos grises a rebelde cabeleira obscura do seu companheiro e rival de casa. Visualizou os altos muros e veio á sua mente o seu terceiro ano, quando apanhou o soco da Granger. E foi então, que no meio dos altos ramos do Salgueiro Lutador**¹**, Draco viu uma cabeleira loira acompanhada de outra morena.

Caminhando lentamente, Malfoy foi para um sítio onde tivesse uma vista perfeitamente para o casal. Enfiando-se novamente nos corredores, saltou para cima dos muros e sorriu maliciosamente quando viu, nitidamente, a face de Black. O idiota infeliz fitava o loiro com a surpresa reflectida, mas depois sorriu estupidamente e disse alguma coisa que Draco, mesmo lendo os lábios, não conseguiu entender. Abriu a boca, horrorizado, quando Black se curvou sobre o loiro e chocaram os lábios. Draco engoliu em seco quando Anderson envolveu o pescoço do slytherin e iniciou a desordenação dos cabelos escuros. Pior foi quando Black deixou as suas mãos vaguearem pelas costas do ravenclaw e envolveram o seu traseiro arredondado. Draco suspirou e tentou, a todo o custo, não reparar como o _Little Draco_, o seu melhor amigo, começava a ficar curioso.

E foi que, abrupta e surpresamente, Draco reparou que os olhos violetas de Syth Black tinham um brilho indefinido, mas que Malfoy interpretou como sendo divertimento e satisfação, e estavam fixos na sua silhueta. Anderson libertou-se dos lábios e começou a chupar o pescoço de Black que, visivelmente embriagado no desejo, continuava a fitá-lo e viu que a sua mirada fitava a zona um pouco abaixo da sua cintura. Enrubesceu violentamente, primeiro de vergonha, e depois de raiva pelo sorriso de gozo que Black lhe dirigiu insinuantemente. Apertou os punhos e não pôde evitar de murmurar malefícios.

"Mas o idiota não sabe que se fecham os olhos durante um beijo? É necessário olhar-me **daquela** maneira?"

E como que respondendo á sua pergunta, Black fechou os olhos e abriu a boca levemente soltando, imaginou Malfoy, gemidos de prazer. Rosnando que nem um leão e, elevando a cabeça, rumou para o sexto andar para a aula de Feitiços.

Estava atrasado, com _Little Draco_ a provocar-lhe descargas e visivelmente frustrado ante as poucas tentativas de falar com Black acerca de regras de serpentes.

* * *

_We fight all the time_

**Nós brigamos o tempo todo**

_You and I… __That's alright_

**Eu e você... Está tudo bem  
**

_We're the same soul  
_

**Nós somos a mesma alma**

_I don't need… I don't need to hear you say_**  
**

**Não preciso... Não preciso ouvir você dizer**

_That if we weren't so alike_**  
**

**Que se não fossemos tão parecidos**

_You'd like me a whole lot more_

**Você gostaria de mim um pouco mais**

**

* * *

**Syth estava confuso e isso reflectia-se nos seus olhos violetas, já que o seu rosto estava livre de qualquer emoção. A mão direita de Nathan estava entrelaçada á sua esquerda e puxava-o delicadamente. Deixou-o conduzi-lo. Pouco depois, estavam a atravessar corredores húmidos e iluminados pelos raios de sol. Bocejou sonoramente; cada vez mais necessitava de dormir. Entraram nos jardins e Nathan, que continuava sem lhe dizer coisa alguma, levava-lhe na direcção do Salgueiro Lutador. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, perguntando-se que diabos faziam ali. E foi então que o seu amigo parou. 

"Nate?"

O loiro voltou-se para ele e sorrindo infantilmente deixou-se cair pesadamente no solo duro e desconfortável.

"O que foi, Syth? Tens medo de sujar as calcinhas?" O moreno olhou-o duramente e atirou-se do mesmo modo bruto contra o chão. "Bom menino…"

"Que raio de faceta é essa? Tu não és tão…"

"Slytherin?" Nathan sorriu com malícia. "Tive um bom professor…"

Syth não disse nada nem sorriu ante o elogio, mas Anderson viu uma certa satisfação pintada no seu olhar. Ficaram em silêncio desfrutando dos olhares, da paisagem, da aragem e todos os pequenos pontos do sítio onde estavam. Black, centrando a sua atenção, aborrecido, no seu companheiro viu que ele mordia o lábio inferior e apertavam com força o tecido das calças. A imagem viva do nervosismo e hesitação. Ele não conhecia aquele garoto. O Nathan Anderson que ele conhecia era directo e a vivacidade em pessoa. Sentou-se, direito e sério, e tentou arrancar algo ao amigo.

"O que foi, Nate?"

"Hum? Nada, não…" O loiro negou com a cabeça, o que aumentou a desconfiança de Black.

"Conta lá. É alguma coisa na tua família? Posso ajudar em algo?"

"Credo! Também não é preciso chegares a esse ponto, Sy. É apenas um assunto sem importância que me anda a comer a concentração." Ele riu sem graça e engoliu em seco quando o seu melhor amigo franziu o nariz arrebitado.

"Conta lá."

"É complicado."

"Conta."

"Já disse que não."

Syth olhou-o fixamente e Nathan prendeu a respiração ao ver os olhos violetas que tanto admirava a fitá-lo com imenso carinho e admiração. Corou e agachou a cabeça.

"Eu… eu…"

"Desembucha, garoto! O bicho papão não te vai comer."

Nathan mordeu novamente o lábio e Syth viu que ele estava a travar uma batalha interna consigo próprio. Sorrindo levemente, esticou o seu braço direito e apertou-lhe, suavemente, o joelho esquerdo, em sinal de apoio. Novamente, Anderson ruborizou-se e Black pensou que essa cor dava ás suas bochechas um ar adorável.

"Eu… eu… eu gosto de ti, Syth."

Syth sentou-se ainda mais direito, surpreso e assustado com a novidade. "**Gostas**? Aquele gostar, gostar?" Nathan assentiu muito depressa, com um rubor que competia com os cabelos dos Weasleys. Syth empalideceu visivelmente. Ele não podia negar, ele gostava, mas gostava mesmo de Nate. Não podia mentir, o seu amigo era perspicaz o suficiente para lhe desmascarar. Engoliu em seco e tentou sorrir. As palavras da sua tia Narcissa invadiram-lhe a mente:

**»** _Tens que tomar cuidado. Filho de Bellatrix ou não, consorte ou não, Voldemort sabe perfeitamente o que quer e mata para o obter. Se estás na mira dele, não te envolvas com ninguém, Syth. Pode magoar-te a ti ou à pessoa com quem andas._ **«**

Vendo Nate cara a cara era tão difícil recusar-lhe coisa alguma. Em toda a sua vida, como Harry Potter, nunca arriscou. Sempre ponderou e nunca desfrutou dos verdadeiros prazeres da vida. Agora, era alguém, livre, impossibilitado de fazer o herói, de ser a esperança ou alguém a quem os problemas tinham paixões derradeiras. Ele sabia estava a cometer um erro, mas ia arriscar. Ele próprio protegeria Nathan com a sua vida, se fosse necessário; Voldemort teria que praticar Artes Marciais se queria matar Nathan por estar com ele. E ele trataria disso sem dúvida alguma. Afastando esses pensamentos obscuros, Syth sorriu e a cor regressou.

"Eu também, Nate. Eu também gosto de ti."

* * *

_Oh, your smile keeps a lot_

**Oh, Seu sorriso mantém a luz **

_Brightness up my day  
_

**Brilhando no meu dia  
**

_No matter who made it miles away  
_

**Não importa quantas milhas afastado**

_You're my steady now  
_**  
Você é meu estimulante**

_My breath of life_

**Meu ar de vida**

**

* * *

**Syth curvou-se e beijou o loiro. Primeiro saboreou, acostumando-se àquele tecido avermelhado, sem avançar fundo e, depois, sim, entreabriu a boca e investigou a boca do seu parceiro. Arrepiaram-se ao primeiro toque das línguas vorazes e, então, ambos estavam unidos numa sensual dança onde a posse não interessava, mas sim o verdadeiro prazer do amor. Nathan esticou os braços e abraçou o companheiro, iniciando a batalhar para desalinhar os fios rebeldes de cabelo negro. Sorriu dentro do beijo quando as mãos morenas de Syth apertaram o seu rabo fortemente, em sinal de domínio. 

Black sentiu uma aura perto dali e abriu os olhos. Suspirou quando Nate abandonou os seus lábios e começou a morder o seu pescoço. Apertou novamente o rabo do companheiro e suspirou, gozando verdadeiramente daquelas sensações. Por entre as árvores, viu uma cabeça loira platinada a olhar fixamente para ele. O que é que ele estava a fazer ali? Olhou-o de alto abaixo e conteve uma gargalhada quando viu um vulto bastante saliente a espreitar pelas calças de Malfoy. Lucrou quando um tom carmim coloriu as pálidas bochechas. Sorriu maliciosa e divertidamente. De repente, sentiu as mãos de Nate a vaguearem pelo seu torso e apertando os seus mamilos enrijecidos pelo prazer. Fechou os olhos e abriu um pouco os lábios gemendo.

"Nate…"

"Hum…"

"Queres… Ah…" Gemeu um pouco alto quando sentiu que Nathan, após deitá-lo e arrebentar-lhe os botões da camisa, lhe mordeu todos os cantos do seu peito e abdómen. "Queres ser meu… hum… namorado?"

"Lógico. Querias que fosse o quê? O teu cãozinho de estimação?"

Ele gargalhou muito alto e desanimou quando viu que o ravenclaw lhe estava a ajeitar a camisa.

"Tu não podes andar perto de slytherins. Corrompem-te, facilmente." O loiro riu. "Achei que íamos continuar!" Protestou.

"Claro que iremos, bebé. Mas não agora."

"Por quê?"

Nate sorriu e esticou-lhe o pulso esquerdo. "Tenho que ir. Herbologia espera-me."

"Achei que tinhas noventa minutos."

"Achaste mal." O loiro murmurou um feitiço e ambos estavam como novos. "Tenho que ir, bebé. Vemo-nos depois, sim?"

"Não podes faltar?" Syth fez beicinho e Anderson soltou uma risada.

"Quem me dera, mas não posso. E tu, se correres, chegas a tempo de Feitiços."

"Não quero aturar o baixote."

Nathan fitou-o severamente. "Ele é um bom professor e perfeitamente compreensivo com os alunos. Ele deixa-te entrar. Podes perder matéria importante, bebé."

"O Theodore depois empresta-me."

"Julgava que não eram amigos."

"Não somos próximos, mas suportamo-nos." Ele encolheu os ombros e empreenderam caminho para as estufas. "Eu acompanho-te."

Nathan sorriu alegremente e, sem se importar se alguém os visse, entrelaçou a sua mão com a do namorado. Syth sorriu contente com a sua decisão. Ele arriscou e tinha o amor do seu lado. Ninguém lhe ia afastar disso.

"BLACK!"

"Diabos…" Soltou friamente. McGonagall caminhava apressadamente até ele, com o rosto lívido de fúria. "Em que posso ajudá-la, Prof. McGonagall?"

Á Prof. de Transfiguração não lhe passou despercebido as mãos entrelaçadas e a influência que o slytherin tinha com o ravenclaw. Influência no sentido de protecção, claro. "Julguei que estava em aula, Mr. Black. Ia agora mesmo á sua procura. Mr. Anderson, se fosse a si, corria para Herbologia." O loiro assentiu e preparava-se para iniciar a corrida, quando o braço do namorado lhe impediu. Syth deu-lhe um pequeno beijo e sorriso e só então lhe largou. "Se me permite opinar, Mr. Black, foi uma boa escolha." Syth assentiu solene e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "O Prof. Dumbledore deseja falar consigo. Agora."

* * *

**Mansão Tonks**

Bellatrix saiu da lareira tossindo e sacudindo as vestes obscuras ao mesmo tempo. Olhando á sua volta, não viu nem Andromeda nem o desgraçado do Black. Era estranho, visto que, geralmente, a lareira dá sinal quando alguém chega por _Floo_. Despiu a capa e, de vestido, foi até á sala. Certamente Andromeda estava a ver um filme de romance e a chorar baba e ranho que nem uma adolescente. No entanto, ao cruzar a porta da sala o que viu não foi um romance senão um filme pornográfico cortesia de Sirius Orion Black que, deitado no sofá de veludo, bebia uma cerveja e servia de narrador.

"Isso! Isso! Mais forte, gatinha!"

"Tu não podes estar a ver uma coisa dessas aqui nesta casa, Black."

"Por quê?" Sirius não a olhou, fitava a televisão.

"Há pessoas sensíveis." Resmungou a morena, sem se atrever a atravessar a sala. "A Andromeda?"

"No quarto, na cama. Recupera de uma ressaca." Vendo finalmente a prima, Sirius viu que ela se preparava para sair e acrescentou. "Ei, Bella. Tu de sensível não tens nada. Na cama, superas esta aqui." Apontou para a loira desnuda que estava no ecrã. "E eu sei disso perfeitamente."

"Pervertido."

Quando ia a meio do corredor, Bellatrix tornou a escutar os incentivos de Sirius Black para as personagens do filme. Balançou a cabeça e entrou no quarto da irmã. Deitada na cama, pálida e a fitar atentamente a janela, estava Andromeda.

"Olá, Bella."

"Olá. Por quê que não ofereces uma casota ao Black? Sabes o espectáculo que está a dar na sala?" Bella sentou-se ao fundo da cama.

"Sei. O Remus veio aí á pouco e também se queixou." Andromeda sorriu. "Como correu **aquilo**?"

"Mal, mas pergunta à Cissy. Sabe mais que eu." A irmã ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Eu, sem intenção, embebedei-me e passei a noite com o Rodolphus. Não abanes a cabeça! Já basta que o garoto esteja zangado comigo e a minha irmã Narcissa ter-me dado um sermão, não achas?"

"Sinceramente? Não. Bella, Rodolphus é aterrorizadoramente bonito e manipulador e ele sabe perfeitamente quais as tuas debilidades. Tu és como eu. Péssima com álcool. Já te conto, não mudes de assunto!" Retorquiu ao ver que a morena se preparava para abrir a boca. "Tens de definir as tuas prioridades! Queres formar uma família com Sirius e Syth ou preferes arruinar-te junto do Rodolphus?"

* * *

_Can't fight it all away_

**Não posso lutar contra tudo isso **

_Can't hope it all away_

**Não posso esperar que tudo isso suma **

_Can't scream it all away_

**Não posso gritar pra que tudo passe**

_It just won't fade away_

**Simplesmente não vai passar**

_Can't wish it all away_

**Não posso desejar que tudo isso desapareça **

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah **

_Can't cry it all away_

**Não posso chorar para pra que tudo passe  
**  
_Can't scratch it all away_

**Não posso riscar fora tudo isso**

**_

* * *

_**Com carinho, Andromeda esticou o braço e elevou a cabeça da sua irmã. Os seus olhos encontraram-se e ambas sorriram ao mesmo segundo. "Estou orgulhosa de ti. Mas é bom que lutes por isso." Bellatrix sorriu e gatinhou até á irmã. As duas abraçaram-se. Pareciam as duas garotinhas infantis que moravam na ilustre e lúgubre Mansão Black que, á sociedade, eram frias mas que, entre si, eram carinhosas e mais uma série de adjectivos. 

"Conta lá, como é que te embebedaste?" Bellatrix indagou sorrindo maliciosamente, quando se separaram. Andromeda levou uma almofada contra o rosto, corando furiosamente, e a morena ria sem parar.

"Fui sair com Severus." O sorriso de Bellatrix morreu e franziu o nariz. Ela nunca gostou de Snape. Achava-o demasiado estúpido para alguém como Andromeda. Nem mesmo aquando garotas aprovou aquele namoro ás escondidas. "Não te comportes assim, Bella. Ele é querido." A outra bufou. "Bella! Fui eu que combinei aquele encontro e sinceramente esperava que ambos pudéssemos ter uma noite só nossa. Não falo de fazer amor e jurar amor eterno, mas sim divertirmo-nos. Mas ele foi-se embora." Andromeda deixou cair a cabeça tristemente.

"O animal feriu-te?"

"NÃO!" Gritou Andromeda vendo a varinha da irmã a soltar chispas. "Ele não me fez nada. Eu simplesmente comportei-me infantilmente e ele foi embora. Eu fui a um bar muggle e embebedei-me que até caí do banco. Fim da história que prometia ser um encontro romântico." Andromeda suspirou amargamente.

"Vê isto. Juntamente com Narcissa, estamos solteiras. Temos que sair juntas um dia destes."

"Concordo." Andromeda e Bellatrix fitaram a porta. Sirius estava carregado no puxador e fitava-as com um sorriso divertido. "Alguém tem que proteger as beldades da quantidade de cabrões por aí á solta."

"Há quanto tempo estás aí?" Perguntou Andy.

"Estás a convidar-nos para um dos teus filmes?" Questionou, também, Bella.

"Credo! Não! Aquele que eu estava a ver ficou sem graça." As primas assentiram fingindo entender. "Acho que tenho ali um filme de terror."

Andromeda e Bellatrix sorriram entre si e saíram da cama. Acompanhadas de Sirius, foram para a sala e deixaram-se cair nos sofás. Andy colocou o CD na abertura e sentou-se no meio do primo e da irmã. Pareciam três adolescentes. Se Regulus e Narcissa estivessem ali, era como regressar aos velhos tempos.

**_

* * *

_**

_Can't scratch it all away_

**Não posso riscar fora tudo isso**

**_

* * *

_Despacho de Dumbledore, Hogwarts **

Quando Syth entrou viu que a Ordem da Fénix estava lá. Inclinou a cabeça ante a presença de Remus e Tonks, um de cada lado, e manteve-se de pé junto ao seu chefe de casa. Quando Dumbledore entrou, com aquele sorriso bonacheirão, Syth pensou que os velhos hábitos nunca mudam. O seu director estava enfeitado numa túnica vermelha berrante e com estrelas rosa-choque a voarem por todos os lados.

"Mr. Black."

"Director."

"Certamente deve estar a perguntar-se o que faz aqui. Um caramelo de limão?"

"Não, obrigado."

"Bom, mais ficam. Mr. Black, faça o favor de se sentar."

"Estou bem de pé, Director."

"Insisto. As revelações podem ser chocantes."

"Estou bem de pé."

"Faça o que o director manda, Black." Snape disse ao seu lado.

"Já disse que estou bem de pé."

"Mr. Black, …"

"Deixem-no em paz. Se o garoto está bem de pé, deixem-no estar." Nymphadora rosnou friamente.

"Que assim seja então." Replicou Dumbledore suspirando cansado. "Mr. Black, corrija-me se estou errado, mas chegou até mim que é filho de Sirius Black." Syth anuiu lentamente. "Lamento imenso, Mr. Black, mas o seu pai faleceu." Syth não esboçou nenhuma reacção. "Faleceu no Departamento dos Mistérios, no Ministério da Magia, ás mãos da Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange."

_"Está á espera que faça_ o quê, Dumbledore?" Syth sorriu cinicamente. "Que chore que nem um bebé mimado e desate aos berros? Quer que arme espectáculo? Vai tarde."

Dumbledore pestanejou. Não esperava aquela reacção. "Mr. Black, diga-me, quem é a sua mãe?"

"Disse o nome dela mesmo á pouco, Dumbledore."

Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um… Gritos preencheram o escritório do director de Hogwarts que, incluso, parecia perplexo. Rapidamente trocou um olhar com Remus e Nymphadora, esperando ver um olhar de repreensão. No entanto, os dois sorriam-lhe levemente e assentiram. Não estavam zangados por ter admitido ali que a assassina Bellatrix Lestrange era mãe dele.

"Peço desculpa, Mr. Black, mas Bellatrix Black Lestrange é a sua mãe?" Indagou Dumbledore.

"Sim."

"Oh." Dumbledore serviu-se de outro rebuçado. "Ainda bem que estou sentado. Não lhe chateia que a sua mãe tenha morto o seu pai?"

"Não."

Dumbledore fixou os seus olhos nele e Syth levantou as barreiras mentais. Sorriu quando Dumbledore suspirou ofegante. "Está a perder o seu tempo, director."

"O que a tua mãe vai dizer quando souber que namoras com um mudblood?" A pergunta de Dumbledore foi demasiado dura e alguns membros da Ordem fitaram-no como se tivesse enlouquecido. Dumbledore não era o tipo de pessoa que julga as pessoas pelo sangue, mas, também, falavam de Bellatrix Lestrange, a mulher que ama o desespero e que não tem piedade por ninguém.

Syth caminhou, furioso e de varinha em punho, na direcção de Dumbledore. Ele não permitia que insultassem o seu namorado. "Expelliarm…"

"Accio Varinha!"

A sua varinha saiu dassuas mãos. Ele não se moveu. Fora Remus quem vociferou o feitiço. "Não te exaltes, Syth."

"Conheces-lhe?" Dumbledore perguntou cada vez mais perplexo. Ele sabe tudo o que se passa na escola. Já não se surpreendia fazia anos!

"É filho de Sirius. Lógico, não?" Demandou o lobisomem friamente.

"Mr. Black." Dumbledore falou e acariciou a sua barba pensativamente. "Compreende que ao lado de Voldemort não vai conseguir ascender, pois não? Dou-lhe uma oportunidade, Mr. Black, se aceitar trabalhar na Ordem da Fénix como espia e incluso terá a sua oportunidade de vingança. Compreende que Voldemort apenas tem interesse no poder. Só no lado da luz pode triunfar. Harry Potter, como deve conhecer, está desaparecido. Os alunos julgam que está a treinar-se para enfrentar Voldemort, mas não é assim. Só ele tem a capacidade para tal e um excelente sentido de manipulação. Ele terá a capacidade de impedir que seja julgado. Sem falar que faria o seu pai orgulhoso."

Syth riu secamente. "Pare com o conto, Dumbledore. Eu já tenho um lado designado. Não preciso das suas ofertas."

"Compreendo." Dumbledore pausou. "Aonde está a sua mãe?"

"Não sei. E não me invada a mente. É má educação."

Dumbledore assentiu solene. "Pode retirar-se, Mr. Black. Foi muito… esclarecedor."

"Black, tem detenção com Filch esta noite. Vai limpar a sala dos troféus, sem magia." Disse McGonagall severamente.

O slytherin acenou em entendimento e desapareceu. Dumbledore deu por terminada a reunião e, por fim a sós com Snape e Minerva, pediu ao seu professor de Poções um pedido: "Vigia-o, Severus. É uma peça fundamental."

**_

* * *

_Aula de Feitiços, 6º Ano – Slytherins x Hufflepuffs – 6º andar, Hogwarts**

Pansy rabiscava no seu pergaminho, completamente desinteressada na aula do Prof. Flitwick. Estava sozinha numa mesa, afastada dos seus amigos e com uma expressão cabisbaixa. Levantou a cabeça e fitou a toda a volta. Todos estavam concentrados em enfeitiçar uma bota para cantar e a tarefa estava complicada. Ela detestava Feitiços. Suspirou baixinho. Nunca fora boa a Feitiços e a aula tornava-se uma seca sem a presença **dela** ali. Ela nunca deu muita bola para raparigas, mas havia algo no seu rosto intelectual que a atraía. E sentia tantos ciúmes quando a via abraçada á Little Weasley.

**_

* * *

_**

_Hey, hey_

**Hey, hey**

_You, you  
_

**Você, você**

_I don't like your girlfriend  
_

**Eu não gosto da sua namorada**

_No way, no way  
_

**Sem chance, sem chance**

_I think you need a new one  
_

**Você precisa de uma nova  
**

_Hey, hey  
_

**Hey, hey**

_You, you  
_

**Você, você**

_I could be your girlfriend  
_

**Quero ser sua namorada**

**_

* * *

_**Ao folhear o seu livro de feitiços, estavam lá duas meninas abraçadas. Uma delas, de tranças, sorria e mostrava os seus dentes enormes e apertava com força um livro e a outra, de cabelos lisos, também sorria e abraçava a outra menina. Por baixo, tinha uma descrição: 

**»** _En el amor, no deseo saber si soy slytherin o gryffindor. Qué deseo es su amor para toda la eternidad y con este estar feliz y libre de leyes y de máscaras fútiles²_

_Pansy & Hermione _**«**

Era errado alguém como ela, Pansy Parkinson, princesa de Slytherin, sentir sentimentos tão profundos por alguém da casa rival, uma sabe-tudo e mudblood, ainda para mais, melhor amiga do metido a herói. Suspirou novamente. O amor era duro. Fechou o livro, tentando diminuir o seu sofrimento. O que tinha aquela ruiva que ela não tinha? Ela sentia tanto, lamentava tanto… Ela daria tudo para ser alguém na vida de Hermione Granger, ainda que fosse apenas amiga. Mas isso era sonhar. E os sonhos não se concretizam, pelos para alguém como ela. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Se pudesse…

"Ms. Parkinson, ainda não a vi tentar a aplicação do feitiço Cantum. Que espera?" A voz de esganiçada de Flitwick soou próxima do seu ouvido e Pansy, sem saber o que fazia, murmurou o encantamento e a bota á sua frente começou a cantar uma canção ridícula.

"Excelente! 40 pontos para Slytherin! Muito bem, Ms. Parkinson."

Bom, ao menos já não podia dizer que era péssima naquela disciplina.

**_

* * *

_Dormitórios de Slytherin, Hogwarts**

Syth estava deitado na sua cama. Escrevia uma carta.

_"Querida Tia Narcissa, _

_Como está? Espero que esteja tudo bem consigo. Por aqui segue tudo igual, tirando o facto que estou cheio de sono. O pulso ainda não me doeu e dou graças a Merlin por isso. Nem sequer quero pensar quando será a próxima reunião. Acredita que a Pandora teve a audácia de me lançar uma jarra d'água pela cabeça abaixo? Aquela peste tem o carácter da sua irmã Andromeda, Tia. Só eu para a aturar. _

_Lembra-se da nossa conversa? Acerca do X? Queria dizer-lhe que namoro com um rapaz de Ravenclaw e que o amo verdadeiramente. Eu sei que a Tia disse para não arriscar pois isso arriscaria a minha vida e a vida do meu namorado, mas eu quero ser feliz. Eu próprio me arrisco a protegê-lo. Não tenho problemas nenhuns. O que eu sei é que o adoro verdadeiramente. Amo-o. Mesmo, com toda a alma. _

_Só necessito de dois favores. O primeiro, preciso que diga a notícia á Bella. Só tornarei a falar com ela quando ela tiver consciência das suas responsabilidades. Segundo, queria saber se me pode arranjar um medalhão. Quero um medalhão para o proteger. Não deite nenhuns feitiços neles; isso é trabalho meu. _

_Antes que me esqueça, Dumbledore sabe que eu sou filho do Sirius e da Bellatrix. Certamente ele pediu ao Snivellus para me vigiar. É bom estarem alerta e avise também Remus disso. Quanto a Nymphadora e Pandora, eu cá me arranjo. _

_Creio que não me esqueci de mais nada, Tia. _

_Mande cumprimentos para Andromeda, Sirius, Remus, Bella e para si um abraço apertado e um beijo na bochecha. _

_Carinhosamente, _

_Syth Elliot Black"_

Lacrou a carta e assobiou. Ares atravessou a janela da sua habitação e mordeu-lhe carinhosamente o lóbulo da orelha em modo de saudação. Ás vezes, Syth achava que era Hedwig. As suas corujas tinham os mesmos vícios. Com carinho, afagou-lhe a cabeça e atou-lhe a carta á pata. "Leva á Tia Narcissa." Ares piou e tornou a sair. Consultou o seu relógio. Faltava uma meia hora para DCAT. Ia ter com Nathan. Pegou na sua mala e saiu da habitação.

**_

* * *

_Jardins**

Nathan revisava os seus trabalhos de casa para Astronomia quando sentiu alguém a tapar-lhe os olhos. "Syth!" A gargalhada do namorado ouviu-se atrás de si e os seus lábios foram aprisionados pelos do moreno. No entanto, quase com medo, Nathan separou-se. Black fitou-o confuso.

"O que foi, Nate?"

Nathan mordeu o lábio inferior. "Queres mesmo andar em público comigo?" Syth bufou pressentindo o tema que se aproximava. "Syth, entende, eu quero que te sintas bem na tua casa. Nunca irás conquistar a confiança dos Slytherins se andas comigo."

"Nathan, quem quer saber de companheiros de casa quando se tem um namorado incrível como tu? És a luz da minha vida e ninguém pode arrebatar-me isso. Ninguém."

"E a tua mãe?" Syth ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Por favor, bebé, as notícias voam. Todos sabem que és filho da Bellatrix Lestrange. Há muita especulação acerca de quem é teu pai e Aquele-Cujo-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado está à frente de todos."

"Mas não é." Syth suspirou. "Nathan, não me obrigues a falar do meu pai, por favor."

"Bebé, eu estou sempre pronto para ti e a decisão acerca de me contares a tua vida é tua. Não te vou forçar a nada."

Black não sorriu, mas puxou o ravenclaw contra o seu peito. "Adoro-te, Nathan, nunca duvides disso." Ele sabia que, apesar de não poder ver, o loiro tinha um enorme sorriso a iluminar o seu rosto branco. "O que estás a fazer?"

"A revisar os trabalhos de Astronomia. Vou ter logo á noite." Syth soltou um suspiro desanimado. "Eu sei, bebé, também adoraria passá-la contigo, mas não pode ser."

"Tudo bem." Syth beijou-lhe a bochecha e depois o pescoço. "De certeza que está tudo bem, todavia, por que não fazes uma pausa?"

Nathan riu e abraçou o namorado, desfrutando dos vários e molhados beijos pelo pescoço. "Syth, alguém pode ver-nos."

"Que olhem para o próprio umbigo."

"Sy, estás ser um menino muito mau." Nathan afastou-se do companheiro e depois beijou-o profundamente. Syth puxou o rapaz para si e entreteve-se com o traseiro do ravenclaw, escutando extasiados suspiros contra o seu rosto. As mãos do loiro enredaram-se nos seus cabelos e o desalinho iniciou de novo. O que tinham contra o seu cabelo? Pensou, por meio dos beijos. Gemeu quando o namorado aprisionou a sua orelha e começou a mordiscá-la e a apertar-lhe os mamilos.

"Nate…"

"Bebé…" Escuta-se o toque de entrada. "Bebé, temos de ir."

"Não…" Gemeu novamente, desta vez, pela falta de contacto. "Por quê que somos sempre interrompidos?!"

Nathan sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa carinhosamente. "Quiçá a gente ainda se veja ao jantar."

"Ok. Adoro-te."

"Eu também." Beijo. "Syth, assim não dá…" Beijo. "Syth…" Beijo. "Acabou." Tentou não rir da cara desiludida do moreno. "Anda lá, bebé, a Prof. Tonks está á tua espera."

"Ok, mas só porque tu pedes." Beijou-o novamente. "Um beijo, Nate."

Começou a caminhar, com a pasta nos braços, antes que enlouquecesse e o tomasse mesmo ali. Pelo caminho tentou dar uma arranjadela na aparência, mas necessitava de um espelho.

**_

* * *

_Sala de DCAT **

Por fim, á porta da sala de DCAT, engoliu em seco. Tocou.

"Entre."

Foi tal como previu. Nymphadora Tonks, de pé e com a varinha apontada para o quadro, sorria com divertimento e malícia. "Posso entrar, Prof. Tonks?"

"Dê graças por ser o primeiro dia, Mr. Black." Tonks aumentou o sorriso ao ver o seu aspecto e o ligeiro rubor nas bochechas do primo. "Está com uma aparência bonita, Mr. Black."

"Eh… Foi o vento…" Alguns dos seus companheiros começaram a rir, mas Syth ignorou-os. Á frente, Nott apontava-lhe um lugar a seu lado. Preparava-se para andar quando a pergunta de alguém impertinente lhe deslocou:

"Fizeram sexo?" Adivinhem quem fez a ilustre pergunta? Exacto, Pandora Tonks.

Friamente, Syth encarou a prima que tinha um sorrisinho inocente. "Deves achar que tens muito a ver com isso."

"Por acaso, tenho." Ela continuou a sorrir. "Sei como reages quando levas uns beijos no pescoço… E o vento, meu caro primo, não morde orelhas."

"Vai-te…"

"Ejem…" Tonks fingiu tossir. "Estamos em aula. Sente-se, Mr. Black, e você, Ms. Tonks, cuidadinho com as insinuações."

Ele sentou-se ao lado de Nott e tirou os pergaminhos. Quando Tonks se voltou, bolinhas de papéis começaram a voar entre as mesas de Slytherin e as de Gryffindor. Black e Pan tinham miradas de desafio e sorriam friamente entre si. Ninguém se intrometia entre eles e Tonks nem dava por isso. No final da aula, que foi interessante para todos, uma vez que os pescoços andavam da esquerda para a direita e vice-versa como se dum partido de ténis se tratasse, Syth e Pandora encararam-se. Ambos com o mesmo porte aristocrático e teimoso, eram o alvo das miradas dos companheiros que não se atreviam a ir embora para ver como tudo terminava.

"Eu espero que, sinceramente, na próxima aula, se comportem decentemente. Pareciam crianças."

Nymphadora Tonks, ao contrário de todos, que já tinha assistido a inúmeras guerras entre os dois, foi-se embora. Os primos nem sequer se apoquentaram, mas, ao fim de uns segundos, começaram a rir que nem dementes. Leões e serpentes, completamente alheios a tudo, balançaram a cabeça e foram-se afastando deles. De braço dado, Pandora e Syth foram em direcção ao lago.

"Ele beija bem?"

"Oh, se beija."

"Tens que me contar tudo."

"Pormenorizadamente?" Ele sorriu ao recordar certa aventura matinal onde determinado loiro-platinado fez a sua aparição. Pan anuiu. "Bom, ele levava-me pelos corredores em direcção ao jardim e quando chegámos lá…"

**_

* * *

_Mansão Malfoy**

Narcissa reprimiu um soluço de frio e embrulhou-se mais ainda na longa e pesada capa negra. Detestava ficar sozinha naquela mansão. Com o filho em Hogwarts e o marido morto, a casa tornava-se bastante silenciosa e lúgubre. Pensou em ir viver com Andromeda, mas não quer representar aquele papel de pobrezinha. Já estava a ficar velha demais para ficar a morar numa casa como a Mansão Malfoy. Já tinha pensado seriamente em demoli-la e comprar outra mais pequena e confortável para ela e para Draco, mas faltava-lhe a coragem. Por isso, ela nunca foi Gryffindor.

Agora, sentada naquela enorme sala de convívio, Narcissa tomava o seu chá quando Ares entrou pela janela. O que era invulgar, visto que havia poucos dias que se tinham visto e, geralmente, se ocorria algum problema, Nymphadora encarregava-se de a avisar. Cumprimentou a coruja com um aceno e apanhou a carta. Era de Syth. Ao romper o lacre, leu a carta. Empalideceu ligeiramente ao ler o seu conteúdo. E depois bufou furiosa. Aquele garoto parecia-se demasiado com Bella! Ele não estava a usar um pouco do seu carácter. O mais acertado a fazer, era nunca ter aceitado namorar com o garoto, tendo em conta o interesse do Lord. Se ele pensasse como todos os Gryffindors, principalmente com a personalidade de Sirius, veria que era melhor manter-se solteiro dentro de Hogwarts. Mas não! Tal e qual como um slytherin, prefere arriscar. Já o assunto de Dumbledore, não a preocupava muito, mas tinha que fazer uma reunião Black.

Fitou a coruja. "O teu dono é um completo ignorante! Em vez de usar a notabilidade do pai, prefere ser como a mãe e pensar com sangue-frio. Incrível não é?! E chamem o Daily Prophet! Narcissa Black Malfoy enlouquece ao falar com uma ave! Sinceramente, estou mesmo velha."

"Ama? Tudo bem?"

"Dinky, sê sincera comigo, achas-me velha?" Narcissa perguntou para o elfo doméstico.

"Não. Dinky acha a Ama uma mulher muito bonita." O elfo assentiu muito rápido. "Ama é bonita e não velha!"

"Obrigada, significa muito para mim." A loira dispensou o animal e tornou a fitar a carta. "Syth, meu querido sobrinho, tu vais pagá-las. Oh, se vais! Preciso de um brandy e de uma visita a Knockturn Alley."

Levantou-se, serviu-se da bebida e conjurou um pergaminho e uma pluma.

_"Se estás á espera de um "Querido Syth" enganas-te, meu rapaz! Aonde tens a cabeça? Não que me importe muito, mas estás a desafiar as ordens do mesmíssimo Lord Voldemort! Não te lembras? Ele quer-te como consorte! O teu namorado vai morrer, sabias, Syth? Tu sabes perfeitamente e melhor do que ninguém como o Lord fica quando se irrita! É morte na hora, garoto! Não ajas co__mo um Slytherin, use a sua mente Gryffindor! _

_Mas, enfim, que tipo de tia seria eu se não te ajudasse? Terás o medalhão o mais breve possível. Tens a certeza que não queres que eu instale os feitiços? Não me custa nada. Quanto a Dumbledore, não te preocupes. Eu vou chamar a família Black toda para este assunto ser tratado. Não faças nada até novas ordens, Syth Elliot Black!_

_Outra coisa, como está o meu filho? Ainda não recebi a sua carta semanal e talvez me possas dizer como está o seu semblante. Por favor?_

_Outra coisa, rapaz, estás a dever-me imensos favores. Quando eu te ordenar para vires comigo ás compras, por exemplo, nada de negações. Eu ainda estou suficientemente zangada contigo como que para te desculpar tão pronto. E não te esqueças dos favores restantes porque eu irei aturar a explosão da tua mãe e do teu pai! _

_Uma dezena de ameaças mais, _

_Narcissa Black Malfoy"_

"Envia isso ao teu dono e morde-lhe o nariz por mim, por favor." A ave piou e saiu pela janela. Levantando-se e pousando o copo vazio, foi até á lareira. Abriu um pote que lá estava e pegou uma macheia de pós de Floo. "Mansão Tonks!"

**_

* * *

_Mansão Lestrange**

Rodolphus descansava depois de uma noite complicada quando uma coruja lhe invadiu a habitação. Sorrindo como não fazia á tempos, o moreno recebeu a ave com carinho. Era a coruja de Bellatrix e transportava um par de cartas. Foi tal como imaginou, a mulher não aguentava ficar longe dele durante muito tempo. Tirou as cartas e abriu a primeira.

_"Rodolphus, envio-te os papéis do divórcio. Espero sinceramente que sejas feliz algum dia. _

_Cumprimentos, _

_Bellatrix Black"_

_"Incêndio!"_

Queimou tudo menos os papéis. Não os leu, apenas os apertou fortemente entre os dedos. Ela não lhe podia fazer aquilo. Ela era mulher da sua vida, alguém que amou verdadeiramente e por quem fez tudo. Ela não podia tratá-lo abaixo de cão e abandoná-lo como se de trapo se tratasse. Pensou que a noite anterior tivesse significado alguma coisa. Mas não. E ele sabia que o garoto que se chamava Syth era o responsável por tudo. Oh, mas ele ia vingar-se ou não se chamava Rodolphus Lestrange. Ele, tal com fez toda a vida, cumpriu-lhe as vontades. Firmou os papéis e incluso lhe escreveu uma carta. Bellatrix iria arrepender-se.

"Leva-lhe de volta."

Deitou-se novamente e fechou os olhos. Nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de limpar uma tímida lágrima que lhe caiu do olho esquerdo. Bellatrix não merecia o seu lamento.

_**

* * *

**_

_A sin for him  
_

**Um pecado para ele  
**

_Desire within, desire within_

**Desejo dentro, desejo dentro **

_Fall in love with your deep dark sin_

**Queda no amor com seu pecado escuro profundo**

**_

* * *

_**MUSICS: 

Estrofe 1 – 'Sometimes You Can't Make it On Your' U2

Estrofe 2 – 'Loving You'Andru Donalds

Estrofe 3 – 'Understanding' Evanescence

Estrofe 4 – 'Girlfriend' Avril Lavigne

Estrofe 5 – 'She's My Sin' Nighrwish

**_

* * *

_**

_Olá! Que tal? Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! A Pansy não deu pena? Foi tão fofa essa cena! E o Draky!? A espiar o Sy e o Nate! Tão… coiso, que nem sei explicar! Eu sei, eu sei, não é todos os dias que Bella e Andromeda sorriem as duas como se fossem… normais? E Sirius? Deu-me um gozo enorme fazer essa cena! Ai! Antes de passar aos agradecimentos dos Reviews, queria lançar novamente o desafio:_

_- QUEM ACHAM ADAPTADO PARA SER O NAMORADO/NAMORADA DE PANDORA TONKS: - _

_Millicent Bulstrode_

_Theodore Nott_

_Rabastan Lestrange_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Original_

_Outro (á vossa escolha)_

_E agora, os reviews:_

**Monique_ – _**Muito obrigada por comentar a fic "A Lágrima de Lahntra: O Poder do Descendente" e espero que continue sempre a acompanhá-la. No entanto, recomendo-lhe, também, esta fic. Um beijo!**Bruna _–_** Muito obrigada, faz-me muito feliz! Que bom que adora o Syth e sim, ao final, este belo pedaço de homem fica com esse também belo pedaço de homem. Mas Nathan terá uma presença bem especial nesta fic e o seu nome será sempre relevante nas cenas. Quanto a Voldemort, ele não terá relacionamento com Syth, ainda que tente e não se canse de falar nisso. Terá beijos, mas nada muito pesado. Claro, estou de acordo consigo. A relação de Hermione e Ginny tornar-se-á mais presente á medida que os capítulos aumentarem. O sexo entre Syth e Nathan e Syth e Draco, irá acontecer, sim. Mas mais para a frente. Neste primeiros capítulos, só há o desenvolvimento. Muito obrigada pelo seu voto! Não se desculpe pelo aborrecimento. Aborrecimentos fazem-me feliz, neste caso claro. Muito obrigada, carinhos e não deixe de acompanhar! **Katarina MP _– _**Sabes, eu tenho um conceito muito diferente da Bellatrix. De facto, eu criei esta fic depois de ler um lemon entre ela e o Sirius e o casal marcou-me. Odeio-a por ter morto o Sirius no quinto livro, mas penso que criei uma perspectiva diferente nesta fic. Muito obrigada pelo teu voto! Quanto ao teu comentário acerca do Voldemort, em todas fics SLASH que eu li, ele recupera sempre a aparência de Tom Riddle. No entanto, eu não quero fazer disso um vício. Para mim, Voldemort é o monstro que nasceu no cemitério no 4º ano e Tom Riddle era o belo rapaz de dezasseis anos do 2º ano na Câmara dos Segredos. Eu vejo-os como dois tipos diferentes e não como sendo a mesma pessoa. Essa frase foi bastante, como hei-de dizer, insinuadora. De facto, Bella nem sonha como isso é verdade. Bom, muito obrigada por acompanhares a fic e beijos. **Tata C. Evans ****_– _**Inicialmente, tinha o nome da música, mas ao findar o capítulo vi que não encaixava e mudei. Até que nem ficou mau, né? Muito obrigada pelo elogio, tive medo que não ficasse bem e em quanto á relação, vamos poder apreciar mais dela daqui para a frente. Tens razão, mas foi como já disse no review da Katarina MP, Riddle e Voldemort, para mim, são duas pessoas diferente. O sacode está neste capítulo e a Cissy é o meu anjo! Syth nas mãos do Nathan? Só te digo três palavras: lê o capítulo. Um beijo enorme! **Cissy Potter _–_** Obrigada. Aleluia que alguém repara nesses dois! Outra vez?! Tom não vai ressuscitar porque, a meu ver e na minha fic, ele e Voldie são diferentes e duas pessoas não uma só. Eu sei, eu amo a Narcissa e aprofundei imenso o seu carácter. Não a queria supérflua como a JKR fez, mas não a queria fria e indiferente. Por isso, misturei as duas. Não fales assim do meu Rodolphus, ele nesta fic vai sofrer tanto. Isso é um elogio? Santo Deus, Cissy. O que foi? O Draco é uma personagem que se vai desenvolvendo aos poucos. E lê o capítulo, é a resposta á tua pergunta. Obrigada pelo teu voto. Beijos.

_Muito bem. Foram poucos! Geralmente recebo mais… Mas bom, pelo menos foram reviews cheios e elogiadores que me fizeram sentir profundamente orgulhosa e envergonhada. Por aqui já e daqui irei embora. Vemo-nos para a semana!_

_Carinhos e recordações, Pandora_

Notas:

**¹** – É assim que se escreve?

**²** - «No amor, não desejo saber se sou Slytherin ou Gryffindor. O que desejo é o seu amor para toda a eternidade e com este estar feliz e livre de leis e livre de máscaras fúteis. Pansy & Hermione»


	12. Facts

**Olá! Como vão?**

**Cá estou eu novamente. E, finalmente, de pazes feitas com a minha inspiração. Enfim, o capítulo saiu. Como alguns devem ter conhecimento, eu lancei um desafio – Quem seria o pai ideal para **_**Pandora Tonks**_**? – e as votações foram todas dirigidas a **_**Theodore Nott**_**, o que significa que o irresistível slytherin irá namorar com ela. Todavia, devido ao recorrer da fic, um personagem deveras interessante e incomum vai ter uma participação importante na fic. O que me dizem de **_**Rabastan Lestrange**_** ser o noivo de **_**Charlie Weasley**_**? (Lamento, não vai ser votação; já está decidido, mas gostaria de saber os vossos pontos de vista). **

**E, antes do capítulo, as respostas ao reviews:**

**Tata C. Evans:** Oi! Draco com ciúmes é uma bomba! Sim, é infinitamente verdade! Ele bem gostaria de estar no lugar do Anderson. Nate tem muitas facetas e o seu nervosismo face à situação foi algo muito bem idealizado. Nate é um mistério. Pode ser insinuante, mas nos momentos da verdade, tem um tic nervoso. Syth é… atrevido. Também, olha os pais dele. Um gryffindor com coração slytherin e uma slytherin com métodos assassinos! O que pode acontecer? Essa cena foi marada, mesmo! Quis dar algum fundamento juvenil neles, Andromeda, Sirius e Bellatrix, e em breve vão acontecer mais cenas. A Pansy não vai nem pode ficar com a Pandora. Eu já tenho a vida da Parkinson feita e, tanto eu e a minha mente sádica, consideramos que vai ser KO. Um beijo e obrigada.

**Inu:** Oi! Obrigada pela tua review e quanto á tua proposta, vou responder-te da seguinte maneira e espero sinceramente que não fiques molesta comigo. Eu considerei a tua ideia e, por mais que ela me atraia, eu já vou fazer sofrer o Syth o suficiente. Posso fazer uma «quase-violação», mas não vou estrupar o Syth. E, em resposta à sua outra questão, ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para aparecer a relação SythxDraco. Beijos.

**Scheila Potter Malfoy:** Oizinha! Jura!? De verdade?! Bom, fico satisfeita ao saber que a Narcissa tenha um papel positivo quanto aos teus gostos. Oh, sim, minha querida amiga! Dray está morrendo de ciúmes. O que será que ele daria para estar no lugar do Nate? Pansy gosta da Hermione, agora se a Hermione gosta da Pansy… O Ronald e a Hermione? Bom, Scheila, aconselho-te a leres este capítulo e espero que satisfaça a tua curiosidade. Por enquanto, o Syth irá manter-se á parte da vida do Ron e da Herms. Dumbledore, minha cara Scheila, vai fazer aquilo que tu me pediste á dias por e-mail. Vai protagonizar um papel de manipulador. O que me diz? Sirius e Syth precisam de diálogos e, sem dúvida alguma, que isso irá acontecer no próximo capítulo. Obrigada pelo teu review! Beijos para ti e para o Matheus! Olha, lê _Fate Is So Beautiful_. Não só é boa, pelo menos no meu ponto de vista, como Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione e a Ordem são manipuladores. Parabéns!

**Cissy Potter:** Olá! Harry James Potter morreu definitivamente da vida de algumas pessoas e ele não é Syth Elliot Black. Syth é uma pessoa fria, cínica, sensual e divertida. Harry é tímido, arrogante e reservado. Pessoas completamente diferentes. Modos tarados… Sei… Ele é filho de dois tarados. Tal pai, tal filho! É verdade, Bellatrix mudou imenso. Mas ainda está presente a mulher fria e cruel. Oh se está… Ron fica com o Blaize e a Pandora é, oficialmente, par do Nott. Rodolphus? Oh, ele vai criar um furacão nas vidas de todos os Black existentes. Vai haver guerra. Fico satisfeita ao saber que gostas da Cissy. Um beijo!

**DarkAngelSly:** _Hello_! Eu não acredito, eu morri! De verdade és tu? Santo Deus, eu nem quis acreditar quando recebi a tua review. És uma fonte de inspiração para mim, eu adoro as tuas fics! Leio todas elas (apesar de não comentar) e nunca saio decepcionada. Adoro o teu modo de escrever! Merlin… ainda me estou a recuperar do choque. Muito obrigada pela tua review, mas a Pandora não irá relacionar-se com o Ronald. Jamais. Sim, a cena com Voldemort é a uma verdadeira agonia. E prepara-te, porque vem mais. Se decidires continuar a ler a fic, anda sempre com um saco por perto. _brincadeira!_Beijos!

**Como devem ter reparado, eu alterei o sumário. Nem sequer sei quantas vezes eu já fiz isso, mas só posso dizer que vai ser definitivamente. Cheguei á conclusão que **_**The Black's: My True Family**_** vai ter duas temporadas que indicam o sexto e o sétimo ano em Hogwarts, respectivamente. Espero que compreendam e não deixem de comentar. Beijos e até para a semana! Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Chapter 12.**Facts

* * *

_Roménia_

_Motel 'Shining' _

Um som na janela distraiu-o.

O homem de cabelos ruivos, desalinhados, e profundos olhos azuis encarou a janela. Era _Pig_. Com pesar, suspirou e livrou-se das luvas de couro que usava. Em passos largos e ruidosos, por causa das botas de cano alto, foi até ao vidro onde a coruja castanha e pequena picava, e parecia necessitar de recuperar forças, pois transportava papéis demasiado pesados para ela. Uma gargalhada divertida escapou dos lábios do ruivo e, quando abriu a janela, pegou na ave.

Com cuidado, desatou a carta e o jornal da pata esquerda e levou a coruja para uma pequena gaiola com água e comida fresca. _Pig_ piou baixinho, satisfeita, e iniciou o seu banquete. O homem observou-a por uns segundos e dirigiu a sua mirada azulácea para o correio. Uma sombra de desprezo invadiu-lhe as suas feições divertidas e torceu o nariz; a sua vontade era atirar tudo para a fogueira e continuar como estava. Sem nada a ver com a família. Estava cansado. Cansado de pertencer a um meio que não era seu. Ele não se sentia encaixado no perfeito mundo inglês, não concordava com os ideais da família. Por outro, seria traição. E ele detestava traições.

Sem mais remédio, abriu a carta. Era a letra da sua mãe.

_**Querido Charlie**_

_**Como estás, meu filho? Tens-te alimentado como deve ser? A última vez que te vi, que foi na Páscoa, estavas muito delgado! Vê lá se te andas a alimentar como deve ser; os dragões têm muito estômago, eu sei, mas tu deves alimentar-te. Pareces um cadáver cada vez que te vejo! Estou preocupada contigo, faz muito que não dás notícias. Nem sequer compareceste á reunião no Café da Fénix**_**1**_** após o desaparecimento do Hades**_**2**_**. Ele, por acaso, não apareceu por aí, querido?**_

_**O Café da Fénix está muito vazio, Charlie, há poucos clientes. Os nossos fornecedores de bolos e cerveja amanteigada parece que cortaram relações connosco. Cada vez temos menos hipóteses de fazer frente á concorrência. O Café da Serpente**_**3**_** tem feito tanto negócio que é invejável.**_

_**Diz-me, meu filho, vens cá passar o Natal? Ou o Ano Novo? Não demores muito tempo a contestar, tenho que adiar as coisas. Espero que não te esqueças de te alimentar, Charlie, e toma-me cuidado por aí. Se vires que vão criar um novo Café da Serpente, avisa-nos. Estamos prontos para criar um novo Café da Fénix. Sabias que temos um na Irlanda? É um sítio muito bonito. **_

_**Os teus irmãos mandam-te abraços, filho, e eu e o pai mandamos beijinhos. **_

_**A mãe que te ama, **_

_**Molly**_

_**PS. Não te esqueças de alimentar, Charlie, e se Hades aparecer por aí, avisa-nos. **_

Charlie Weasley ficou uns momentos a olhar a carta e, depois, numa atitude fria, rasgou-a aos pedaços. Ele amava a sua família, disso não tinha dúvidas, mas não concordava com os seus ideais. Não acreditava na beleza da Ordem da Fénix, nem nas atitudes de Dumbledore. A seu ver, eram todos marionetas. E ele pensava que Harry tinha feito o indicado. Desaparecer. O quanto ele dava para desaparecer de todo mundo, da guerra, das mortes… da família e os seus ideais perfeitos.

Suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Pegou numa folha de pergaminho e numa pluma e escrever uma desculpa para contestar á carta da sua mãe.

* * *

"_Civilização é o processo de libertar o homem dos outros homens._**"**

_(Ayn Rand)_

* * *

_Inglaterra_

_Tonks' Manor_

Narcissa apareceu-se directamente e estranhou a inquietude da mansão. Ela juraria que testemunharia o rosto dramático de Andromeda enquanto assistia Bellatrix e Sirius num duelo verbal ou, no pior caso, de varinha. Todavia, fez-se luz na sua mente quando recordou as aventuras juvenis dos herdeiros Black. Entretenimento muggle. O mais obscuro segredo que os _pureblood_ guardavam da família. O segredo de que ninguém tinha conhecimento, tirando algumas excepções, claro. Dirigiu-se para a sala.

Porém, quando cruzou o umbral gritou. No televisor, estava o rosto decapitado de uma criança. Colocou a mão no coração e fitou friamente Sirius e Bellatrix, que riam histericamente pelo chão, e Andromeda, onde no seu rosto doce bailava um sorriso divertido. Filmes de terror. Sentiu um fio na espinha só de pensar na última palavra. Ela odiava filmes de terror. Era a única Black que detestava o terror. Mirou-os molesta e balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Ela, que já os conhecia com a palma da mão, devia pressentir as suas brincadeiras. Ela devia ter adivinhado desde o princípio momento em que pisou a casa.

De súbito, mirou a poltrona vazia. Piscou. Regulus Black sorria-lhe cordialmente, com um brilho divertido e alegre nos olhos prateados, e murmurava palavras inaudíveis mas que ela sabia que eram palavras carinhosas. Regulus. Ela sentia tanta falta dele. E, no entanto, era como se ele tivesse renascido para ela. Syth Black. O rapaz, sem dúvida alguma, era Regulus Arcturus Black. O mesmo cabelo negro, o mesmo nariz, o mesmo queixo, as mesmas mãos, o mesmo corpo, a mesma forma dos lábios e dos olhos. Havia poucas coisas que ligavam o adolescente a Sirius e Bellatrix, tirando a personalidade. Porque ele, no geral, era Regulus. Teriam o seu primo e as suas irmãs notado a semelhança entre eles? Pestanejou. A poltrona continuava vazia. Regulus aparecera, como fruto da sua mente.

- Também sinto a falta dele… – Mais que nunca a voz de Bellatrix lhe soou distante e fria. Como quando eram garotas.

Narcissa não disse nada e sentou-se na tal poltrona. Andromeda tinha uma mirada triste, Bellatrix tinha os braços cruzados e estava encostada á parede. O pior parecia ser Sirius que a olhava inexpressivamente. Fitava o vazio. Ela lembrou-se o quão próximos eram os dois irmãos, uma proximidade que fora arruinada no preciso momento em que Regulus Black se uniu a Lord Voldemort para satisfazer a família.

- Bom… – Tossiu para abalar a voz rouca. Não queria interpretar a mulher débil. – Recebi uma carta de Syth.

- Ai sim? – Sirius pestanejou lentamente, por fim regressando á realidade. – E o que diz?

- Dumbledore falou com ele. Deu-lhe os pêsames pela tua morte. – Informou Narcissa, fitando o primo directamente. Um sorriso de desprezo e um rolar de olhos foi a única manifestação que recebeu. – Ele disse que era teu filho. – Fitou Bellatrix. – Julga que Dumbledore mandou Snape vigiá-lo. – Mirou Andromeda de esguelha que, de súbito, encontrou as unhas muito interessantes. Dirigiu a mirada a Bellatrix. – Ele diz que só torna a falar contigo quando tiveres consciência das tuas responsabilidades.

- O que é que ele quer dizer com isso? – Indagou Sirius mirando a loira e a morena alternadamente.

- Er…

- Nós discutimos, foi o que foi. – Disse Bellatrix rapidamente. Narcissa olhou-a perplexa e Andromeda lançou-lhe um olhar de aviso.

- Acerca do quê? – Ele não era burro e algo lhe dizia que as Black estavam a mentir.

- De Rodolphus. – Silêncio. Bellatrix assassinou Andromeda com a mirada e Narcissa continuava perplexa. – Estás a ver, o Syth sugeriu á Bella que ela pedisse o divórcio, já que lhe tinha comentado acerca das constantes discussões e infidelidades entre eles, mas a Bella negou e ambos começaram a vociferar insultos e a coisa deu para o torto. (_E o prémio para a melhor mentirosa vai para… Andromeda Black-Tonks!)_ Pensou a aludida amargamente.

- Pois eu concordo com ele. – Narcissa parecia que ia desmaiar. O seu primo estava a falar a sério ou estava a dramatizar? Ele acreditou na mentira de Andy? Bellatrix pestanejava de dois em dois minutos e Andromeda nem respirava. – Esse verme não é flor que se cheire. E em que ficaram?

- Eu pedi o divórcio. – Agora sim é que estavam todos surpresos. Os olhos de Narcissa pareciam bolas de ténis, Andromeda abrira a boca até ao solo e, estranhamente, Sirius tinha um sorriso de orgulho. – O quê foi?

- Nada. – Narcissa balançou a cabeça enquanto murmurava algo parecido com 'St. Mungo', 'distúrbios mentais', 'Black's doidos'… – E há outra coisa. Ele tem um namorado.

Bellatrix empalideceu e afastou-se da parede. (_O Lord… O Lord não vai gostar…)_ Pensou. Afastou uma madeixa de cabelo escuro e suspirou. Não sabia se devia alegrar-se ou preocupar-se pelo facto. Andromeda tinha um sorriso satisfeito e comemorava com Sirius que gritava que o seu filho era parecido com ele.

- Quem é ele? – Questionou Bellatrix friamente.

- Boa pergunta… ele não disse… mas é de Ravenclaw.

- _Pureblood_ ou _mudblood_? – Continuou Bellatrix. Sirius bufou e Andromeda negou com a cabeça.

- Não especificou. Mas se fosse um _mudblood_ seria problema para ti, Bellatrix? – Atacou Narcissa.

- É claro que não. – Mentiu. (_É claro que é… Algum dia herdeiros meus seriam halfbloods!)_

Escusado será dizer que ninguém acreditou nas palavras dela.

- O que fazemos quanto a Dumbledore? – Perguntou Andromeda fitando os Black.

- Não sei. – Contestou Bellatrix. – Mas é melhor ele não dar nas vistas. Snape é um morcego andante, mas não é estúpido. Qualquer coisa fora do comum e Snape vai lamber as botas do Dumbledore. E, aparte de Snape, temos Dumbledore. Ele, sim, não vai despegar os olhos dele.

- Não achas perigoso o Syth lá estar? – Expôs Narcissa. – Digo, se for como no nosso tempo, as notícias voam. Hogwarts inteira deve saber que Syth é filho de uma das _Death Eater_ mais leais ao Senhor Tenebroso.

- Ele é um Black. – Afirmou Sirius sério. Não gostou muito da alcunha com que a prima loira definiu a morena. – Black's suportam tudo e mais alguma coisa.

Bellatrix sorriu com desdém e tornou a encostar-se na parede, ainda que os seus olhos tivessem um semblante preocupado; Andromeda abraçou o primo e ambos murmuraram segredinhos como se tivessem cinco anos. Narcissa estava séria e olhava fixamente a janela. Aos olhos da loira, estava lá Regulus Black com a mão no queixo, fitando pensativamente o exterior. Estruturando algum plano para o sobrinho na sua cabeça. Cissy sorriu quando o primo desapareceu lentamente do seu olhar e só restavam sombras. Ela tinha que se afastar do passado. Se o fez com Lucius, também conseguirá fazer o mesmo com Regulus.

- Bom, – Levantou-se e desviou os olhos do vidro – vou sair. Se acontecer alguma coisa, avisem-me.

- Até logo, Narcissa. – Andromeda sorriu e acompanhou a figura da irmã a sair. Sirius acenou e Bellatrix deu-lhe um olhar estranho. Quando Narcissa desapareceu, Andy fitou Bella. – Ainda não recuperou…

- Quem recupera do verdadeiro amor, Andy?

A pergunta de Sirius ficou sem resposta e Andromeda não viu os olhares envergonhados que tanto Bellatrix como Sirius trocaram nas suas costas. Ela também não esquecera o verdadeiro e único amor da sua vida. (_Severus_…)

* * *

"_O primeiro amor é um pouco de loucura e muita curiosidade._**"**

_(George Bernard Shaw)_

* * *

_Grimmauld Place Nº12_

Dumbledore acariciou a sua barba longa, escutando murmúrios e resmungos dos seus companheiros da Ordem da Fénix. Tinham decidido fazer uma reunião de última hora após a chegada de um Severus Snape seriamente lastimado a Hogwarts, por causa de uma misteriosa reunião do Circulo Interno de Lord Voldemort. Segundo Severus, foram discutir o verdadeiro ataque. Pelas palavras do Lord: "_O ataque que debilitará a Inglaterra_". E, curiosamente, Bellatrix Lestrange não fora convocada para a reunião. E era bem conhecido que ela era uma das mais fiéis de Voldemort. Pela mente de Dumbledore passaram questões para justificar a ausência da mulher. E, uma delas, era Syth Black. De alguma maneira, o garoto tinha que estar com ele. Podia ser muito gratificante para a Ordem da Fénix se Black fosse o espia. Severus fora eficiente, mas já ganhava a desconfiança de Voldemort. Precisava de alguém jovem e de mente aberta para lutar por si.

- Albus… – A voz de Minerva soou-lhe preocupada. – Estás bem?

- Pensava…

- No garoto Black? – Completou Kingsley fitando-o fixamente.

Dumbledore sorriu amplamente e assentiu em silêncio. Os seus olhos varreram a sala, vendo tantos rostos desconhecidos. Alguns deles cansados, outros determinados, outros com repulsa, ainda não acreditando que o filho do brincalhão Sirius Black estava em Slytherin, era filho de Bellatrix e uma forte aposta de que era um Death Eater. Mas os seus olhos azuis, sempre tão brilhantes, pararam em Remus, num extremo da sala, e Nymphadora, ao lado de Hestia e Emmeline. Estranhamente, ambos tinham conhecimento de que Sirius tinha um filho e, mais estranho ainda, era estarem separados. Geralmente, estavam sempre juntos. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre eles.

- Minerva. – Chamou a sua companheira num sussurro. – O que têm Remus e Nymphadora que não se falam?

- Ainda á pouco comentei isso com a Molly. Chegaram separados e não dirigiram a palavra em nenhum momento na reunião. – Informou Minerva, fitando os seus antigos estudantes.

- Que estranho… – Murmurou Albus acariciando a sua barba com lentidão. – Meus amigos, há novidades do Harry?

Ao terminar a pergunta, todas as cabeças dos membros da Ordem negaram lentamente. Os seus rostos pincelados com decepção, angústia e, inclusive, medo e desespero. Fazia tanto tempo. Meses que pareciam anos. Meses que passaram lentamente, envoltos em sentimentos fortes e vivências marcantes. Quanto mais lutavam, mais vidas perdiam. Harry fazia muita falta. Parecia que sem ele, a luz da esperança se tinha extinguido. Parecia que, sem o seu pilar, eram marionetas andantes e quebradas a meio.

- Não sei onde esse fedelho se meteu, mas quando eu o apanhar vai escutar das boas. – Bramiu Moody com o seu olho a girar circularmente. – Sabes como devias usar a cabeça, Albus?! Devias pegar no Black e enchê-lo de _Veritaserum_. Esse sacana, com a mãe que tem, deve ter segredos escondidos. Aposto que ambos têm usado o Potter como saco de boxe. Incluso podíamos usar os meus métodos eficazes. – 'Métodos eficazes' de Alastor Moody era aquilo que muitos classificam como espancamento ou, nos piores casos, tortura.

- Alastor! – Repreendeu Molly com os braços nas ancas. – Ele é só um menino! Mãe alguma enfiava o seu filho nos ramos de Aquele-Cujo-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado.

- Eu não duvidaria, Molly. – Replicou Hestia Jones pacientemente e com os braços cruzados ao peito. – Death Eaters são sedentos por poder. Quem se importa com os filhos? Mulheres servem para ficar em casa para abrirem as pernas e parirem herdeiros. Meninos, como tu fraternalmente lhe denominas, servem para casar, assegurar a independência, lavar o chão manchado pelos pais e seguirem os mesmos caminhos. Quem se importa com sentimentos? Malfoy, Nott, Lestrange, Avery, McNair, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Dolohov, Peterson… Estes inúteis fazem isso aos próprios filhos.

- Hestia, não sejas dura. – Emmeline colocou um braço na sua colega.

- Dura? Tu não sabes o que é perder os teus filhos e marido ás mãos de Death Eaters, pois não? E eu vou assegurar-me, enquanto for viva, que Antoine Dolohov vai pagar por ter morto a minha família. Com ou sem a peste do Potter.

- Hestia! – Remus levantou-se de um salto. Jones ignorou-o e acenou para o director.

- Vemo-nos por aí, Albus… – Hestia Jones apertou a túnica e desapareceu da sala.

Dumbledore pegou na taça e sorveu o chá. Damien, o marido de Hestia, e os seus dois filhos, Helena e Aaron, morreram drasticamente por Dolohov, trinta e seis horas depois do ataque no Departamento dos Mistério, sítio onde Hestia se encontrava a trabalhar. Fora uma perda dura e, como tal, serviu para abrir os olhos, verdadeiramente, a Fudge e os seus comparsas.

- O que fazemos, Albus? – Perguntou Emmeline friamente.

- Devemos continuar alerta, querida Emmeline. Com ou sem o Harry, iremos lutar. E entre mim e os restantes professores, principalmente Severus, deitaremos olhos a Syth Elliot Black.

Enquanto atendia os membros da Ordem, Albus não viu o rápido olhar que Tonks e Lupin trocaram.

* * *

"_De todas as dores no mundo, não há pior do que aquela de perder um filho._**" **

_(Pandora N. Black)_

* * *

_Knockturn Alley_

_Pop._

Narcissa apareceu-se num beco. Com elegância, tirou um manto negro do bolso da túnica violeta que vestia e colocou-o por cima da veste. Não podia ser reconhecida. Caminhou pelas ruas sombrias e húmidas. Praticamente vazias, comparadas com Diagon Alley. Encaminhou-se para um estabelecimento sombrio. Só lá encontraria o artefacto que Syth necessitava para proteger o seu namorado do Lord. Em letras sombrias e esborratadas, estava escrito: _Borgin & Burkes_. Uma loja que servia a família do seu falecido marido á muitos anos e, por conseguinte, a família Black, visto que Burkes e Black estão ligados desde o casamento de Belvina Black e Herbert Burke.

Ao entrar, não pôde evitar de soprar com repulsa. O lugar estava pior que da última vez que o visitou, e não fora á muito tempo. Cheio de teias, loiça partida, manchas escuras no chão de madeira… Um nojo. Percorreu os olhos pelo lugar á procura do proprietário. Que não estava em lugar algum.

- Mr. Borgin?

- Os _Aurors_ destruíram tudo, Mrs. Malfoy, todavia não me arruinaram a capacidade de receber os meus clientes. Seja bem vinda, _My Lady_. – Borgin apareceu das sombras e sorria a Narcissa como se fossem velhos amigos. – O meu pesar pela morte de Lucius, Mrs. Malfoy. Era um bom homem, cliente difícil e exigente. Uma figura insubstituível.

- Obrigada, Mr. Borgin. – Narcissa acenou friamente. – Procuro medalhões de protecção.

- Medalhões? – Mr. Borgin levou a mão esquerda ao queixo e assentia de vez em quando. – Protecção para todas as maldições, inclusive a _Avada Kedavra_?

- Correcto.

- Aguarde um momento, por favor, Mrs. Malfoy.

E Narcissa esperou. Meia hora depois, quando Cissy já estava impaciente e o seu pé esquerdo, que batia no chão entre curtos espaços de tempo, era um exemplo disso. Mr. Borgin regressou com os braços cheios. Medalhões, pulseiras, brincos, anéis… toda a bijutaria servia para o pedido de Narcissa que, especificamente, pedira um medalhão. Mas Borgin é uma pessoa extremamente sábia nos seus negócios e sabe que os clientes nem sempre querem o que pedem.

- Escolha o que lhe agrada, Mrs. Malfoy.

- Toda esta tralha serve para proteger quem quer que seja de todo o tipo de maldições? – Perguntou, para se certificar.

- Exactamente. – Acenou Mr. Borgin. E acrescentou: - Não se refira aos meus negócios como tralha, Mrs. Malfoy.

- Assim que o artefacto foi usado, qual a hipótese de se quebrar?

- Quebrar, nenhuma. – Contestou Borgin rudemente. - Mas **tirar**, – O homem sorriu desdenhosamente – só pelas mãos da pessoa que lançou os feitiços. Estes medalhões têm um feitiço desconhecido, aplicado por mim, para que a sua função seja quebrada pela magia da mesma pessoa que instalou os feitiços de protecção.

Narcissa procurou por todos os objectos algum bonito, agradável de levar e de mostrar. Sorriu. A sua mão direita, branca e pequena, pegou num colar prateado, cujo ícone de beleza era um leão majestosamente sentado. Os olhos do animal tinham rubis incrustados e as suas garras estavam intensamente vivas com os diamantes. A cor do leão era um dourado caramelo, vivo e brilhante. Sim, um presente adequando para o namorado do seu sobrinho.

- Pode meter uma gravação, Mr. Borgin?

- Sempre vai levar o leão, Mrs. Malfoy? – O homem questionou, escondendo a sua surpresa. Imaginava que Narcissa, sendo esposa de Lucius, escolheria serpente. Mas, todavia, era mulher. Mulheres têm gostos estranhos. Mrs. Malfoy assentiu pensativa, ainda com o colar na mão. – Claro que farei uma gravação. O que deseja que esteja escrito.

- "_Eternally Yours. With All My Love, Syth_" **4**

- Com certeza.

Narcissa deu uma nova vista de olhos á loja e, uma hora depois, Mr. Borgin regressou com o colar gravado. A mulher sorriu e recebeu o objecto. Entregou mil galeões e, antes de sair da loja, parou. Das vestes tirou uma varinha.

- Não podes saber que eu fiz esta compra, Borgin. Não podes ter conhecimento de quem é Syth. Agradece a Salazar por ainda ganhares mil galeões sem saber do por quê.

- Mrs. Malfoy! Piedade, por favor! Eu não digo a ninguém! Eu sou uma tumba!

- _Obliviate_!

O raio azul saiu da varinha de Narcissa e acertou, em cheio, na cabeça de Borgin que caiu desmaiado. Sorrindo vitoriosa, Narcissa Malfoy afastou-se a passos largos do lugar.

_(Ai, Syth… Lembras-me a mim quando eu era adolescente… Ai… Vais ter que pagar caro por estes favores todos… As ideias começam a ferver…) _Pensou, antes de desaparecer com um Pop.

* * *

"_Amor não se conjuga no passado; ou se ama para sempre ou nunca se amou verdadeiramente._**"**

_(M. Paglia)_

* * *

_Masmorras, Hogwarts_

Toc. Toc.

- Entre.

Remus entrou na habitação e encontrou Severus sentado numa poltrona tentando, sem sucesso, passar uma pomada no peito lastimosamente queimado.

- Olá, Severus.

- Remus.

- Precisas de ajuda?

- Não.

- Não sejas teimoso. – Remus andou um par de passos e pegou, bruscamente, na pomada cicatrizante que Snape estava a usar no peito desnudo. – Não tens uma cama, Severus? Algum dia uma poltrona é sítio para curar feridas de _Cruciatus_.

- Lupin, quando cheguei, praticamente morto, não desejei uma cama. Queria era quebrar a **merda** das dores. – Enfatizou friamente.

- Esses palavreados aqui são incorrectos, Severus. – Remus pegou-o por um braço e, á força, arrastou-o para o quarto que estava por trás da porta fechada. Deitou Severus na cama e passou-lhe a pomada. – Por quê que não foste á Poppy?

- Para passar uma estadia lá? Enfermarias são para metidos a heróis como Harry-Para-Minha-Decepção-Não-Bateu-A-Bota-Potter. – Snape reparou na mirada triste de Lupin e tossiu.

- Não lhe digas isso, Severus. – O aludido rolou os olhos. – Harry não tem culpa que os problemas o procurem. – Se Snape visse com atenção, repararia na mão escondida atrás das costas de Lupin, que fazia figas. Por dentro, o lobisomem ria divertido.

- Claro que não! – Exclamou Snape sarcasticamente. – Ele é tão inocente como um slytherin com hormonas a ferver.

Remus riu baixinho e tapou a pomada. Se Severus era um copinho de leite, agora era um boneco de neve devido á cor esbranquiçada que adquirira o seu peito. O Professor de Poções bufou e tentou levantar-se, mas Remus deu-lhe um soco leve no ombro que o devolveu de volta á cama. Pacientemente, Lupin sentou-se na beira da cama com um livro nas mãos e ambos homens ficaram em silêncio.

Severus estava entretido nos seus pensamentos. O seu encontro com Andromeda invadia-lhe a mente constantemente e isso estava a desesperar-lhe. Não sabia o que devia fazer. Tudo em si era uma confusão. Ele já fora lastimado pela bruxa antes, que garantias tinha que ela não o abandonaria novamente? Ele não estava preparado para a tornar a encarar e, sinceramente, ele só fora aos encontros porque o seu lado… er… hum… apaixonado insistira. Seria boa ideia contar a Remus o que se passava? Não, Gryffindors não são boas ajuda… Tudo bem, ambos eram amigos, mas falar de raparigas entre si era tão… humilhante!

Remus, por outro lado, estava numa luta interna. Encontrar Tonks nas reuniões estavam a tirar-lhe o sono e a _Metamorphmagus_ invadia a sua consciência praticamente a todo tempo. Ele precisava de aclarar as coisas, de facto, mas… não tinha coragem. E ele era um Gryffindor! Ele sentia-se ferido, Tonks devia ter-lhe contado que Harry era Syth tão rápido quando soube e não ocultar-lhe, ainda que a própria Bellatrix a tivesse obrigado a tal. Sentia-se traído. Ele estava confuso. Tonks era nova demais para ele, ele podia ser pai dela. Não podiam envolver-se. Sem falar em Andromeda que, praticamente, fará um interrogatório de A a Z. Mirou Severus. Será que ele podia ajudá-lo?

- Severus, tu já estiveste apaixonado?

- Por Salazar, Lupin, queres falar de **romance**? Isso é tão Hufflepuff!

- Severus!

- É claro que já estive apaixonado, idiota.

- O que farias se uma pessoa de quem gostasses de ocultasse um segredo que envolvia uma pessoa por quem tinhas um afecto extremo?

- Lupin, achas-me com cara de psicomago?

- Severus!

- Depende. Se o segredo fosse grave – (_É grave, Snape!)_ Pensou Remus – provavelmente mandaria a pessoa ao Inferno.

- Obrigadinha… – Murmurou Remus decepcionado. (_Foi exactamente isso eu fiz.)_

- Remus, e se uma pessoa por quem tens… uma grande estima (_Sabes fazer melhor, Severus…)_ te abandonasse por um idiota que não devia ter nascido?

- Depende. – Lupin ficou uns momentos em silêncio. – Possivelmente, tentava esquecê-la.

- E se essa pessoa estivesse solteira (_Pelo menos eu julgo que está…)_ e demasiado perto de ti?

- (_Quem será?) _Ignorava tudo o que tivesse a ver com ela.

- Que útil… – Sussurrou Snape. – Vou dormir, Lupin. Tens poção no armário.

- Obrigada. Eu ainda fico por aqui um momento.

- Como queiras.

Severus fechou os olhos e Remus regressou á sua leitura. Ambos homens tentaram falar dos seus problemas com os seus amigos mas, infelizmente, o que um faria se estivesse no lugar do outro, era precisamente o que este fazia na actualidade.

_(Para que fui abrir a boca???)_ Pensaram ambos resignados.

* * *

_Torre de Gryffindor_

Ron acordou de um sono que lhe pareceu eterno e sentou-se na cama. Esfregou os olhos e encarou a sua habitação. Seamus, Dean e Neville ainda dormiam. Desde o desaparecimento de Harry que ele tinha a mania de acordar cedo. Demasiado cedo para o seu próprio bem. Mirou a cama do seu amigo e suspirou tristemente. Aonde se encontrava? Ele fazia-lhe tanta falta… As suas miradas determinadas e tristes, os seus sorrisos falsos mas sinceros, as suas conversas animadoras. Incluso estranhava aqueles momentos de sobressalto em que Harry sonhava com Aquele-Cujo-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado.

Levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se ao banho. Enquanto se despia e se dirigia ao duche, lembrou todas as suas aventuras junto ao moreno. Podiam não ter sangue, mas Ron sentia que era mais irmão de Harry do que Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred e George e Ginny. E não se devia ao facto de ambos terem a mesma idade ou terem enfrentado perigos idênticos. A sua amizade era tão estreita e verdadeira que superava os laços normais. Com Harry, sentia-se seguro e protegido. Só de ver o seu reflexo nas íris esmeraldas sentia-se querido. Mas sem o seu melhor amigo, o seu irmão mais velho, como dizia na brincadeira, … sentia-se frágil. Uma debilidade apoderava-se dele. Enormemente.

Quando saiu do banho, completamente molhado e entrou de novo no quarto, viu que Seamus já tinha acordado. O jovem fitava a cama de Harry como se esperasse ver os cabelos negros espetados a sobressaírem das cobertas. Acenou e o irlandês sorriu. Finnigan tinha estreitado os seus laços com Harry, descobrindo também um sentimento de protecção no moreno, após ter acreditado fielmente na sua palavra assim que Harry tinha dado a entrevista. Ron supôs que Seamus sentia falta dos sorrisos do amigo. Fora Harry quem o aconselhara a declarar-se a Dean. Fora Harry quem lhe escolheu o que devia vestir no seu primeiro encontro formal. Fora Harry quem dissera para assumirem publicamente o seu amor e vivessem felizes. Fora Harry quem os ajudou com as miradas de nojo.

Quando Seamus saiu, Ron vestiu-se lentamente. Em momento algum desviou a mirada da cama do seu amigo. Quando apertou a gravata e colocou os livros na mala, passou lentamente pela cama de Harry.

_- Bom dia, Ron. - _Harry sorria envolto nas cobertas.

Ron inclinou a cabeça e sorriu levemente ao ver o rosto pálido do amigo que, ao pestanejar, desaparecera.

- Ron, estás…?

Hermione entrou na habitação e viu o seu amigo parado no meio do caminho, sorrindo e vendo a cama de Harry. Aos seus olhos, apareceu o seu amigo moreno de sapatos na mão, a gravata e a capa na outra mão, as calças e a camisa abertas e os cabelos mais rebeldes que o habitual.

_- Bom dia, Hermione._

- Vamos, Ron? – Granger indagou ao ver como Potter desaparecia ante os seus olhos.

- Sim.

Os dois saíram da habitação.

* * *

_Grande Comedor_

Theodore mal podia mexer o braço esquerdo. A cabeça obscura de Syth estava pousada no seu ombro. O seu companheiro de quarto chegara muito tarde ontem por causa da detenção de Filch e fora um problema para acordar. Assim que se sentara encostou-se a Nott e adormeceu instantaneamente. Nem sequer comera nada. De súbito, Ares, a ave de Black, apareceu transportando um sobre bastante cheio.

- Syth… – Theodore tocou-lhe na cabeça. – Syth, acorda. Ares chegou com o correio.

- Hum…

- Syth…

- Isso não funciona, Theo. – Comentou Daphne Greengrass divertida. – Viste ontem a Tonks. Só com água.

- Ele vai explodir se verter água por cima dele.

- Azara-o. – Contestou Millicent Bulstrode simplesmente. – O que foi, Daph?

Daphne mirava Pansy que, entre cada trinca que dava á torrada untada com marmelada, olhava a mesa de Gryffindor. Franziu o sobrolho.

- Daph! – Gritou Millicent.

- Não foi nada, Millie. – Replicou Daphne contemplando novamente Syth ao ver Pansy a fitá-la fixamente. – Lança-lhe um feitiço, Theodore.

Millicent bufou ao ver a incerteza do amigo e, com um movimento de varinha, conjurou: _Aqua!_

Um jacto de água deu em cheio no rosto de Black que saltou no banco. As gargalhadas não tardaram em preencher o Grande Comedor. Syth bocejou e, friamente, mirou Millie que tentava manter-se séria.

- Sorte a tua que estou com sono, Millicent. – Syth rosnou baixinho. – Para quê que me acordaram? Estava-se tão bem…

- Tens correio. – Nott murmurou ruborizado. E o garoto sussurrou um feitiço para secar as roupas do companheiro.

Syth sorriu inocentemente e pegou as cartas da pata de Ares que, sem ter sido convidado, comia do prato do seu dono. Porém, ao abrir o lacre de uma das cartas, ele empunhou a varinha para Millicent que o estudou horrorizada.

- _Rictusempra!_

As gargalhadas de Bulstrode escutaram-se por todo o Comedor. Na mesa dos professores, Minerva fazia intenção de parar todo o alarido, mas Albus negou e argumentou que eram jovens a divertir-se. Minerva iria replicar se não tivesse percebido a mirada séria no rosto do director. Enquanto lia a carta de Narcissa a explicar que tinha achado o medalhão ideal, Syth sorria e via Millicent a rir e a chorar estando sobre a maldição. Levantou a varinha e sorriu ante o rosto vermelho da garota.

- Cá se fazem, cá se pagam.

- Então, estamos quites. – Retorquiu a slytherin enquanto ajeitava as vestes com um sorriso malicioso.

Syth assentiu e dirigiu a mirada a Ravenclaw. Nathan sorria para ele com carinho e olhava para o espaço vazio á sua frente. Black abriu um sorriso e assentiu. Diminuiu aquilo que recebera e guardou na pasta.

- Aonde vais? – Theodore perguntou confuso.

- Tomar o pequeno-almoço com o meu namorado. – Afirmou sorridente.

Ares subiu para o seu ombro e, ante as miradas confusas dos seus companheiros, atravessou o Grande Comedor em direcção á casa de Rowena Ravenclaw. E, espantando todos, sentou-se á frente de Anderson e, possessivamente, puxou o pescoço do namorado para si e beijou-lhe os lábios. Gritos, alaridos, aplausos… Diversas manifestações.

- Bom dia, Bebé. Dormiste bem?

- Muito. E tu?

- Sonhei contigo. – Nate abriu um sorriso doce. – E em situações nada normais.

Os Ravenclaws tossiram quase ao mesmo tempo e Syth sorriu malicioso.

- A sério? – Aproximou-se dele.

- Sério. – Nate semicerrou os olhos.

- Jura? – O hálito quente de Syth fez Anderson franzir o nariz e arrepiar-se.

- Juro. – Nate suspirou.

- Que aula tens agora?

- Syth! Nada de faltar ás aulas! – Exclamou sério Nathan.

- Cortaste o clima… – Resmungou Black ao mesmo tempo que pegava numa maçã.

- Syth, já faltaste a aulas por minha causa e por mais que esse gesto seja romântico, não quero que te desleixes com os estudos.

- Pareces a Pandora a falar.

- E ela tem muita razão. – Cabeceou Nathan. E só depois reparou no rosto do seu namorado. – Está tudo bem, Syth? Tens olheiras…

- Noites mal dormidas. – Syth sorriu ligeiramente. Não era mentira. – Nada preocupante.

- Tens a certeza? – Era preocupação abundante que bailava nos olhos de Nate. Syth assentiu e beijou-lhe os lábios levemente.

- Sim.

* * *

"_Os gestos de amor são humildes_.**"**

_(E. Clemente)_

* * *

_Quarto/Sala de Tonks, Hogwarts_

Vermelho-sangue.

Azul-metálico.

Verde-lima.

Verde-garrafa.

Azul-noite.

Lilás.

Amarelo-dourado.

Prateado.

Rosa-choque.

Nymphadora estava a ver-se fixamente ao espelho. O seu cabelo rosa-choque espetado contrastava com a sua pele anormalmente pálida. Tivera uma noite má. Normalmente usava aquela cor mas, naquele momento, considerou que rosa-choque era uma cor nojenta. E, em vez de usar cores vivas, optou pelas cores obscuras. E foram muitas até que, finalmente, se decidira por um cinzento-escuro quase preto e olhos rosa-choque. Combinação estranha, mas ela gostava.

Um suspiro escapou dos seus lábios. Remus. Como estaria ele? Já não conversavam á tanto tempo. Trocavam olhares, sim, mas eram olhares preocupados com Syth cada vez que o seu nome era proferido nas reuniões da Ordem da Fénix. Nunca teve a oportunidade de se desculpar. Não tentara e Remus nem dera indícios de querer conversar com ela. Estava a sofrer, o seu coração lastimado e triste. Seco. Seco e áspero como uma folha num dia de Outono. Pegou na escova e penteou os cabelos.

Atrás da porta, escondida, estava Pandora. A menina observava a irmã. Notava que ela não se encontrava normal. E Remus Lupin era o dono dos seus pensamentos e a causa de todo o seu sofrimento. Uma mirada decisiva atravessou o rosto de Pan. Ela iria juntá-los. Sozinha não conseguira. Syth tinha que a ajudar. Ele compreendia o lobisomem. Um sorriso travesso desenhou-se nos seus lábios. Nymphadora tornar-se-ia novamente trapalhona e alegre. Ou ela não se chamava Pandora Tonks.

* * *

"_A tristeza pode sobrevoar nossas cabeças mas nunca a deixe fazer ninhos_.**"**

* * *

**Notas:**

Devido ao perigo das cartas serem interceptadas por mãos desconhecidas, Albus Dumbledore inventou um processo eficaz.

**1****-** Café da Fénix é a Ordem da Fénix.

**2 ****–** Café da Serpente é Voldemort e os Death Eaters

**3** – Hades é Harry Potter.

**4** – "Eternamente teu. Com todo o meu amor, Syth"

* * *

_**Continua… **_


End file.
